La Rosa y el Enigma
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Completa. Años 40. Europa en guerra. Una agente secreto huye de Grindelwald a través de España. Un squib se une a los muggles que descifran mensajes en clave del enemigo. Cassiopeia y Marius Black tenían al alcance de la mano el desenlace del conflicto...
1. Chapter 1

La II Guerra Mundial coincidió con la Guerra de Grindelwald. Es sabido que algunos nazis buscaron objetos con supuestos poderes esotéricos, y también sabemos, porque nos lo ha contado Rowling, que el famoso mago tenebroso hizo tratos con ellos. Esta es una historia de espionaje mágico, en la que dos miembros de la familia Black que aparecen en el Arbol de Familia dibujado por la propia Jo, Cassiopeia, hija de Cygnus Black I, y su hermano Marius, el Squib, participan de manera trascendental en el proceso que llevó a descifrar los mensajes en clave del bando enemigo, ella como una auténtica agente secreto infiltrada en el epicentro del enemigo, y él como uno de los descifradores del que llegó a ser llamado El Oráculo de Bletchley, el equipo que interpretaba los mensajes cifrados con las máquinas Enigma.

Vive con ellos una aventura llena de acción en el Potterverso que pertenece a Rowling, sorgexpandido a la Comunidad Mágica española. ¡Qué disfrutes con la lectura!

_**Disclaimer: El potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. No obtenemos ningún lucro de ésto.**_

_**Copyright: La sorg-expansión y sus personajes está bajo mis derechos de autor.**_

**AVISO: HISTORIA EN RE-EDICION ACTUALMENTE (22/5/2012)**

* * *

**I**

Un trueno ahogó los gritos por un instante. El pueblo, si es que podía llamarse así a unas pocas casas de madera en la ladera del valle, ardía por los cuatro costados mientras una figura huía hacia el bosque con un paquete pequeño aferrado contra el pecho. Los bordes de su túnica se desgarraban al engancharse con las ramas y un relámpago iluminó por un instante el camino. No lo dudó, y corrió aún más deprisa. Podía oír el crepitar de las llamas mientras los resplandores rojos hacían que los árboles, cada vez más grandes y más juntos, parecieran terribles gigantes mudos. No se atrevía a usar un encantamiento para iluminar la senda por miedo a que la localizaran. Los sentía demasiado cerca, casi le parecía que los maleficios pasaban rozándola.

De pronto, ocurrió lo inevitable. Perdió pié y notó cómo rodaba por una pendiente golpeándose a veces con piedras que parecían hachas afiladas y arañándose con plantas de espinos. Fueron unos instantes terribles en los que, aferrada a su preciada carga sin poder usar la varita y sin saber si terminaría despeñada por un precipicio, con algún hueso roto o simplemente desnucada contra alguna piedra, tuvo la certeza de que ahí terminaría todo. Finalmente dejó de rodar. Jadeaba exhausta. Sin fuerzas para moverse, y menos para aparecerse, un sentimiento de desesperación absoluta la invadió y quiso gritar y llorar, pero no podía. Entonces sintió algo que la aferraba por detrás, a la altura del cuello de la túnica. Después, una sensación parecida a la que producen los trasladores. Y todo se volvió oscuridad...

* * *

En Londres, en el Ministerio de Magia, Albus Dumbledore se frotó las sienes con los índices.

-Nuestros Inefables siguen atascados en el mismo sitio –. Comentaba un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo abundante y blanco cortado al cepillo. - Poseer la clave es vital, y seguimos sin avanzar.

- Y... ¿El otro plan...? –. Dumbledore hizo una pausa de duda antes de terminar de formular la pregunta.

- Esa es la razón por la que te he llamado –. El mago se levantó, una expresión ceñuda en un rostro aún atractivo a pesar de la edad y las circunstancias. Agitó su varita hacia la pared blanca frente a su mesa y en ella se formó un mapa de Europa. Se acarició la fina perilla mientras se acercaba al mapa. Dumbledore le siguió.

- Hemos perdido contacto con _La Rosa_ justo aquí –. El mago indicó con su varita un punto del sur de Francia cercano a los Pirineos. - Hace dos días que no hemos tenido noticias –. Añadió antes de que el otro mago volviera a preguntar.

Dumbledore trazó con su largo dedo índice la línea roja que marcaba la ruta que _La Rosa_, el nombre en clave de la espía, había seguido desde Suiza hasta el norte de los Pirineos y que habían trazado según los contactos informaban de su paso. Frunció el ceño por un momento, la mirada fija en el último lugar en el que la habían visto.

- Hubo una refriega _muggle_ en esta localidad –. Continuó el otro mago señalando otro punto del mapa cercano al anterior –. Y _La Rosa_ escapó hacia el sur con la ayuda de algunos miembros de la resistencia mágica hasta esta villa al pié de las montañas. Apenas cuatro casas destartaladas, apartada y completamente mágica. Hace dos noches fue asaltada por las fuerzas de Grindelwald.

- ¿Hay indicios de que la hubieran descubierto?

- No podemos descartar ninguna opción, aunque es posible que en ese momento todavía no supieran nada. En cualquier caso, a estas alturas ya tienen que haberse dado cuenta de que algo ha ocurrido, aunque confío en la habilidad de _La Rosa_ para que tarden mucho tiempo en descubrir lo que realmente les falta.

Una expresión sombría recorrió el rostro de Dumbledore. - ¿Qué sabemos sobre lo que le haya podido ocurrir? - Inquirió pensativo.

- De momento no hay ni rastro aunque es difícil que nuestros colegas franceses se acerquen al lugar, al menos por ahora...- Su interlocutor hizo una pausa -...Lo siento, Albus, lo siento muchísimo.- Añadió después con gesto contrito.- Pero en estas circunstancias lo más sensato es ponerse en lo peor...

- Una bruja valiente...debería haber sido Gryffindor.. –. Dijo Dumbledore como si hablara para sí mismo.- No te interrumpo más, Cygnus, gracias por todo. Son tiempos terribles...

A Cygnus Black le pareció que Albus Dumbledore caminaba más cansino, mas cabizbajo, con menos energía que de costumbre. Y entonces recordó a su amigo proponiéndole a _La Rosa_ para la misión más arriesgada que habían llevado a cabo hasta entonces. Y, por un momento, Cygnus Black, Director del Departamento de Espionaje Táctico del Ministerio de Magia, aparcó su condición de funcionario en tiempos de guerra y sintió pena.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que debía haber muerto y aquello era el más allá. Se sentía bien, nada le dolía, no notaba frío, ni calor, ni hambre ni sed. Una luz suave iluminaba el lugar donde yacía. Era una especie de cueva de techos elevados, como una catedral de roca de tonos ocres, rojos y negros. Sin duda debía haber muerto. Curiosamente, no sintió angustia al llegar a semejante conclusión. Por el contrario consideró que, si estaba muerta, nada le impedía levantarse. Y lentamente se sentó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y lo primero que constató fue que estaba en una especie de cama hecha de hojas que indudablemente habían sido hechizadas para formar un lecho confortable y cálido. Tomó una entre sus manos y la observó con atención. Parecía roble, pero de un color rojo intenso que jamás había visto. Se levantó totalmente y comenzó a caminar por la gruta.

Era un lugar hermoso. Sin duda un encantamiento producía la luz que la iluminaba...¿o era simplemente cómo son las cosas en el otro mundo? Con decisión tocó la pared de la gruta. Era rugosa pero no parecía áspera y no estaba fría como hubiera esperado. Entonces miró a sus pies consciente por primera vez de que estaba descalza. No sentía el suelo frío ni duro. Y repentinamente pensó que aquel era el lugar más confortable del mundo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si habría alguien más en esa eternidad cuando un ruido sordo le hizo darse la vuelta. Sonrió al observar cómo un trozo de la pared de la gruta estaba transformándose dando lugar a una especie de puerta. Aquello le hizo recordar vívidamente la entrada del Callejón Diagón.

Cuando la puerta en forma de arco terminó de construirse, y antes de que se le ocurriera traspasarla, una mujer entró.

Era imponentemente alta, con trazas de haber sido muy, muy rubia, y unos ojos de un azul tan pálido que parecía que no tenían color. Pensó que sería una Sídhe o cualquier otro ser del ultramundo. Y cuando la mujer habló lo hizo en un lenguaje que ella no comprendió, lleno de sonidos como "cas" y "ches" y "sus" que no entendió ni siquiera identificó.

-Lo siento...no hablo su idioma... – Se atrevió a replicarle en francés. Después lo repitió en inglés y finalmente en alemán.

La anciana contestó algo en su inescrutable lenguaje y le hizo un gesto hacia una parte de la habitación donde, por primera vez, se fijó en que había una mesa, sillas y comida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sentía hambre y por primera vez se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez no estuviera muerta. La anciana volvió a gesticular indicando indudablemente que se sentara y comiera, y ella la obedeció.

Caminó hasta una mesa de piedra similar a las paredes, con la superficie tan pulida que podía ver su cara pálida reflejada en ella. Por primera vez tomó conciencia de su aspecto y le pareció que estaba bastante desaliñada. El pelo largo estaba enredado. Tenía una brecha larga y roja en su frente, aunque parecía bien cicatrizada y limpia. Instintivamente alzó una mano pero otra, mas grande, le impidió alcanzar la herida. La anciana la soltó y volvió a hacerle gestos para que comiera. La bruja suspiró. Tenía razón, no era buena idea tocar una herida reciente. Entonces recordó su misión y, mirando fijamente a la anciana y acompañando sus palabras con gestos, preguntó por sus cosas.

La anciana respondió en su extraño lenguaje y volvió a indicarle que comiera. Por primera vez sintió cansancio y comprendió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Echó un vistazo a la mesa. Sobre la misma yacía una jarra con un líquido naranja que muy bien podría ser zumo de calabaza, un cuenco de madera con una especie de yogur, una jarra de miel y frutos secos. También había un vaso y cubiertos de madera. La anciana le sirvió zumo y le indicó con gestos que echara frutos secos y miel en el cuenco del yogur, lo mezclara y lo comiera. Le hizo caso y bebió un poco del zumo. Tenía un sabor muy, muy suave, ligeramente dulce. No era calabaza aunque tuviera el mismo color. La anciana le hizo gestos para que siguiera comiendo y después le sonrió. A continuación se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

La huésped nebió otro poco y sintió que un calorcillo reconfortante le recorría el cuerpo. Probó una cucharada del cuenco y constató que tampoco era yogur sino un producto más suave. Siguió comiendo y poco a poco sintió como las fuerzas volvían a ella.

Cuando había comenzado a sentirse reconfortada la anciana regresó acompañada de otra mujer mucho más joven, más baja, con el pelo más oscuro y los ojos cálidos como la miel que estaba sobre la mesa. La bruja joven sonrió y en un francés un poco atropellado y brusco se presentó

- Hola, yo soy Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA PROVISIONAL: Capítulo re-editado**

**II**

La mañana del día siguiente a aquel en el que ocurrió el incidente de los Pirineos, Eduardo Callejón, el Cónsul de Magia de España y Portugal en Occitania, recibió una visita muy particular. El mago que tenía frente a si pertenecía sin duda al cuerpo secreto de Grindelwald. Su francés era elegante, correcto, pero con algún deje suizo y sus maneras, aunque impecables, resultaban algo forzadas. El olfato de diplomático de Callejón empezó a lanzar señales de alarma.

- Un objeto de la colección particular de nuestro líder ha desaparecido. La colección está en su Residencia Oficial y se expone al público dos días en semana. El Escuadrón de Seguridad Mágica le seguía los pasos. Es posible que haya pasado a su país, en cuyo caso, nos gustaría…¡ah!…colaborar…estrechamente con ustedes en su captura.- Expuso el visitante sin apear una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

- ¿Hablamos de un ladrón de obras de arte? - Preguntó Callejón empleando un tono muy profesional.

- Oh, no, no tiene tanta entidad. - Restó importancia el otro.- Parece más bien…un ratero un tanto vulgar que…se ha hecho con una pieza…¡ah!… demasiado grande.

- ¿De qué clase de objeto se trata? - Callejón insistió.

- Oh, de un brazalete. Carece de valor material o mágico. – Se apresuró a decir el otro mago. – Pero para nuestro líder, tiene gran valor sentimental, puesto que es un recuerdo de familia.

- Lamento su pérdida, créame. Tendré que informar a mi Gobierno, lo cual me llevará algunos días antes de poder darle una respuesta. En cualquier caso si recuperamos la pieza no tenga duda de que se pondrán en marcha los procedimientos para devolverla a su legítimo propietario con la mayor celeridad. Sería útil que nos facilitara toda la información posible sobre la pieza, su descripción, fotografías...

- Gracias. Esperaré su respuesta…ansiosamente. No deje de comentar a su Gobierno las numerosas ventajas que podrían obtener de una colaboración conjunta. No se trata solamente de recuperar la pieza. Deseamos atrapar al ladrón. En el orden mágico de nuestro líder, no se tolera la trasgresión de…¡Ah!…la ley.

Eduardo Callejón era un hombre inteligente. Bajo la oferta del mago suizo se escondía una amenaza inminente. No había tiempo para informar a Madrid. Algo sabía de la historia de los magos montañeses pirenaicos. Echó un vistazo al mapa para comprobar por última vez el lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos y el entorno al otro lado de la frontera. Se echó su capa sobre los hombros, cerró los ojos y se desapareció.

* * *

Seis meses antes de estos sucesos Winston Churchill, Primer Ministro Muggle de la Gran Bretaña, había tomado cierta decisión personalmente. El Ministro de Magia había venido insistiendo en la conveniencia de incorporar algunos magos al Servicio Secreto Británico pero Churchill, hasta entonces, se había mostrado reacio. Al fin y al cabo la comunidad mágica no era otra cosa que una sociedad clandestina que no pagaba impuestos ni acataba las leyes de su Gobierno. No podía imaginar ningún tipo de ventaja derivada de semejante colaboración. Ellos se harían con información útil para su guerra particular pero los _muggles_, como ellos los llamaban, no obtendrían nada a cambio. De nada sirvió al Ministro de Magia señalar, un tanto molesto, que ellos también eran británicos, ni insistir en que entre las actuaciones de las tropas alemanas y los seguidores de Grindelwald existían unas sorprendentes coincidencias. A pesar de todo dejó sobre la mesa de Churchill un grueso rollo de pergamino que contenía un informe firmado por un tal _M. Bagnold_. Churchill guardó el pergamino en la caja fuerte de su dormitorio, en el número 10 de Downing Street, sin haberlo abierto siquiera.

Pero ocurrió un suceso imprevisto. Un avión alemán fue derribado durante un bombardeo y, entre los restos, los expertos recuperaron lo que, inequívocamente, eran trozos de alfombra egipcia. Entre el reducido grupo de especialistas que tuvo conocimiento del tema proliferaron las bromas y los chistes (que si el piloto era un snob, que si los alemanes ahora tenían frío en los pies….). Winston Churchill no hizo ningún comentario ni se pudo observar el más mínimo gesto en su rostro cuando fue informado. Pero cuando se quedó solo subió a su dormitorio, abrió su caja fuerte, cogió el pergamino y se sentó en un sillón a leerlo minuciosamente. Cuando terminó lo devolvió a la caja, se sirvió una copa de brandy y, durante un rato, se dedicó a pensar. Ya era muy tarde y el personal que no estaba de guardia dormía cuando regresó a su despacho. Se acercó al retrato de la esquina y despertó al hombrecillo de la peluca pidiéndole que informara al Ministro de Magia de que el Primer Ministro quería tener una reunión con el señor _M. Bagnold_.

En la chimenea del Primer Ministro apareció una bruja. Millicent Bagnold mantuvo muchos encuentros con Churchill a lo largo de aquel invierno, pero al final de aquel primer mes ya habían acordado que su sobrino se incorporara al equipo de Bletchley Park.

* * *

- Eleanor. – Dijo la huésped poniéndose la mano izquierda en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Sara clavó la mirada en ella durante un segundo durante el cual la huésped temió que le recriminara su desconfianza con unas personas que, al fin y al cabo, le habían salvado la vida y la estaban cuidando.

Pero Sara sonrió. - Te encontraron en Dantxarinea, cerca de la frontera, anoche. – Explicó mientras agitaba una ramita de árbol y, para el asombro de Eleanor, hacía aparecer una pila de ropa .- Aquí están tus cosas. Tu varita... – Dijo ofreciéndosela por el mango. – Deberías cambiarte de ropa. Tu túnica está destrozada y, bueno, aquí no usamos túnicas. Todavía no estás en condiciones de salir de aquí.

- Gracias. ¿Estamos en Francia?

- No, en España. El pueblo se llama Zugarramurdi. Tuviste suerte. Mi abuela y sus amigas celebran su reunión de todos los meses y, bueno, se acercaron a echar un vistazo al jaleo. – La chica guiñó un ojo y, ante la cara de asombro de Eleanor, continuó explicando. – Las fronteras para las gentes de la montaña son algo difuso. Te quedaste al borde de un despeñadero y un hechizo aturdidor perdido te alcanzó. Graciana te pescó justo a tiempo de evitar males mayores. – En ese precison instante un gato totalmente negro pasó ronroneando entre las piernas de Sara La chica bajó la vista, lo miró y sonrió.

- Parece una cueva.- Se atrevió a observar la huésped.

- Oh, sí. Estamos en las cuevas. Son preciosas. Llenas de magia. Los habitantes del pueblo son _ingenuos_ en su inmensa mayoría. Solamente un par de familias de magos viven aquí. Bueno, te dejo sola para que te cambies de ropa.

Eleanor se dirigió hacia el rincón donde estaban sus cosas. Su varita parecía intacta, y el paquete también lo parecía. Formuló un encantamiento mentalmente y no ocurrió nada. Suspiró aliviada y se puso a buscar el brazalete. Ahí estaba también. Solo entonces se permitió relajarse un poco.

Sara había hecho aparecer una blusa de franela azul claro y una falda algunos tonos más oscura, larga y fruncida a la cintura, y unos zapatos de tela muy extraños, con la suela de cuerda y cintas rojas para atar alrededor de los tobillos. Eleanor se dió cuenta de que el gato le echaba un último vistazo antes de darse media vuelta y marchar en pos de Sara.

Una vez sola, Eleanor volvió a suspirar. Tenía que ingeniárselas para volver a Gran Bretaña con su preciado paquete así como idear y poner en práctica un plan para el brazalete. Si fuera posible debería enviar un mensaje para que supieran que aún estaba viva. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió ninguna idea. Estaba en España, no hablaba español ni mucho menos el extraño lenguaje de la abuela de Sara. No sabía quién podría ayudarla. Además, temió que en cualquier momento las fuerzas de Grindelward atacaran a sus benefactoras.

* * *

Callejón se apareció en un prado de vacas. Un par de ellas, las que estaban más cerca, levantaron un momento la cabeza al oir el característico "pop", pero lo miraron con aburrimiento y enseguida volvieron a centrar su atención en pastar.

El mago miró a su alrededor. Al fondo se veía una construcción de piedra. Un caserío. Comenzó a andar de prisa hacia la casa´y cuando estaba a unos doscientos metros un perro grande y lanudo de raza indefinida se acercó ladrando.

- ¡Diana, aquí! – Se oyó una voz masculina. Callejón se sintió aliviado. De momento alguien, con quien sería capaz de entablar una conversación, controlaba al animal. El perrazo le olisqueó, meneó el rabo, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. Y entonces Callejón vio a la persona que había llamado al perro. Era un hombre alto, vestido con pantalones de pana, una camisa blanca sin cuello, un chaleco negro y una boina bastante grande.

Según se acercaba el hombre parecía más y más grande. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, constató que pasaba de los dos metros. El hombre extendió una mano grande y ancha con un gesto franco.

- Zacarías Amatriaín. – Se presentó el gigante mientras le estrechaba la mano. – Joseba Lacarra· – Dijo girando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto hacia un hombre que estaba sentado confeccionando algo parecido a fundas para los zapatos y que levantó la vista en señal de saludo. - Y Fermín Baygorri. – Giró de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez hacia el otro lado, y, no sin cierto sobresalto, Callejón se encontró con otro hombre que antes no había visto.

- Eduardo Callejón, Cónsul de España en Occitania. – Se presentó a su vez. – ¿Son ustedes los nuestros más próximos a la frontera por este lugar?

- Eso parece. ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?

- Quisiera saber si en las últimas 24 horas han visto por aquí algún mago extranjero.

- No. Esto ha estado muy tranquilo.

- Especialmente tranquilo. – El que se llamaba Fermín se rió. - Mediados de mes, a las brujas, ni las ves. – Los tres magos soltaron una carcajada.

- Perdone….

- Aquelarres. – Explicó Zacarías. - Más arriba, en las cuevas. Las mujeres pasan el fin de semana juntas. Comen, beben, cotillean…

- Sobre todo, cotillean. – Añadió Fermín. – Y no nos dan la lata un par de días.

- Oigan, hay indicios de que un fugitivo ha cruzado la frontera y los escuadrones de Grindelwald podrían pasar persiguiéndolo…. – Callejón, por un momento, dudó si aquellos rudos magos montañeses entenderían de qué estaba hablando. -Si no lo localizamos inmediatamente ustedes estarán en peligro.

- ¿Nosotros? – habló por primera vez el que se llamaba Joseba. -Más bien estarán ellos en peligro, si se topan con nuestras señoras. – Los tres magos volvieron a reir. El perro los coreó ladrando.

- Hablo en serio. Son gente peligrosa que no se anda con contemplaciones. Para cuando pudieran venir refuerzos del Ministerio, el daño ya habría sido enorme.

- Los Pirineos no se pueden cerrar. Siempre ha habido quién ha ido y quién ha venido por ellos, magos o ingenuos. No llaman la atención. ¿Qué tiene éste de especial?

- No lo se. Solo se que si no lo encontramos antes que ellos, los escuadrones de Grindelwald cruzarán la frontera. Y es posible que, una vez aquí, piensen en quedarse.

El tal Joseba se levantó. - Eso habría que verlo... De todas formas, nosotros no hemos visto a nadie.

- Y ¿sus señoras? ¿las del aquelarre?

- No hemos recibido ningún mensaje de ellas. – Dijo el gigantón.

- ¿Podrían indicarme dónde se reúnen? Es vital que sepa si han visto a alguien.

Los tres hombres se percataron de que el nerviosismo de Callejón iba en aumento.

- Bien, les preguntaremos. Pero si las hemos molestado por nada, la bronca es suya, amigo. – Dijo Zacarías. Y alzando lo que parecía más una rama arrancada de un árbol que una varita, murmuró un hechizo en algo que sonaba a latín. A continuación una figura plateada, con alas y de porte majestuoso, salió del extremo de la rama y se perdió hacia las cumbres.

* * *

_Nota del Autor: Eduardo Callejón está inspirado, de alguna manera, en una persona real: Eduardo Propper de Callejón, diplomático español que, mientras servía en Francia durante la ocupación, entregó visados españoles a judíos para que pudieran huir, sin la autorización preceptiva del Ministerio de Exteriores, lo que le costó el cese fulminante y la relegación al último puesto del escalafón. Su carrera profesional nunca se recuperaría del todo. Recientemente, el Instituto Cervantes de Nueva York homenageó la memoria de este hombre, y posteriormente el Yad Vasin lo nombró Justo entre las Naciones. Es el abuelo de Helena Bonham-Carter, que interpreta a Bellatrix en la saga cinematográfica_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA PROVISIONAL: Capítulo reeditado**

**III**

La noche del día siguiente a la desaparición de _la Rosa_ un hombre joven, alto y delgado, con un sombrero calado hasta las orejas, gabardina y mitones salió de una casita de una callecilla de la villa de Stony Stratford, cerca de Cambridge. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y constató que no se veía un alma. Después miró al cielo. Se subió el cuello de la gabardina y cogió un paraguas negro y largo que estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta de la entrada. En ese momento, como surgido de la nada, un vehículo negro y grande se detenía en la acera de enfrente. El hombre, con pasos rápidos y felinos, cruzó la calle, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

- Tenemos un cielo muy encapotado esta noche –. Dijo el que se sentaba al volante.

- Eso convierte en poco probable un bombardeo de la Luftwaffe – . Contestó el otro.

- Tampoco es probable, entonces, otro tipo de ataque, de esos que ya sabes. ¿Estás listo? Nos vamos.

Marius Black respiró hondo. Nunca se acostumbraría a viajar en un coche encantado. Su hermano encendió el motor, y antes de que ningún muggle se diera cuenta, el coche había desaparecido y enfilaba Camdem Road, en Londres.

Casas adosadas de ladrillo rojo que habían conocido mejores tiempos se sucedían. Algunas fachadas lucían toscos carteles de madera con un extremo terminado en forma de punta de flecha y la frase "_Refugio"_ inscrita. Aquí y allá algunas ventanas lucían pequeños arriates con flotes, como si los londinenses, tozudamente, quisieran decir al mundo con las flores que se negaban a que los bombardeos les sumieran en una completa depresión.

Pollux Black detuvo el coche frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El bisabuelo de Pollux y Marius había adquirido la casa recién construida en 1850. Una residencia en Londres en aquellos tiempos era francamente útil, y ésta estaba muy bien situada, cerca de donde se estaba levantando la estación de ferrocarriles de King Cross y del recién inaugurado Hospital de San Mungo. La comunidad mágica supervisaba con especial atención las obras de la estación, puesto que los muggles habían ido a escoger el lugar en el que reposaban los restos de una de las heroínas nacionales más significativas tanto para muggles como para magos: la reina Boudicca. Afortunadamente habían conseguido que los constructores no diseñaran más que ocho andenes lo que garantizaba el respeto a la tumba. Sin embargo, el Ministerio de Magia, de acuerdo con el Consejo de Gobierno del Colegio Hogwarts, había tomado la decisión de salvaguardar la tumba, y qué mejor que construir ellos encima un andén. Así podría establecerse un medio de transporte moderno y cómodo para todos los alumnos, con indudables ventajas, especialmente para los de familias de muggles, a la vez que se salvaguardaban las reliquias que quedaban en una cripta justo debajo. Los Black estaban muy involucrados en el proyecto.

En 1853, como consecuencia de un desgraciado accidente con un kelpie, el primogénito había fallecido. Esta circunstancia había motivado que la familia abandonara su mansión campestre en Northumbria, donde habían residido desde tiempo inmemorial, y se instalaran permanentemente en Londres.

Actualmente Grimmauld Place era la residencia del hermano mayor de Cygnus Black, Sirius, aunque también vivían allí su sobrino Arcturus y su mujer, Melania.

Los hermanos Black se dirigían a una velada de familia, la celebración, fuera de fecha, del cumpleaños del tío Sirius. Irma y los niños, así como Dorea y su marido, ya debían estar allí.

- Mientras esperamos noticias pase al interior, a comer algo –. Zacarías invitó a Callejón a entrar en el caserío mientras aguardaban la respuesta de las brujas. Joseba los siguió mientras que Fermín se quedó fuera esperando la respuesta. La estancia principal, amplia y luminosa, tenía un hogar humeante en el que pusieron un caldero pequeño con tres patas largas, echaron un poco de aceite y frieron unos trozos de un chorizo rojo y delgadito que le explicaron llamaban _chistorra_. Le hicieron sentarse en una mesa tosca de madera y le ofrecieron vino rosado, un trozo del chorizo frito y pan reciente. Callejón agradeció mucho que le dieran de comer, porque con tanto trajín, tenía mucha hambre.

- Creía que ya nadie usaba el _patronus_ para mandar mensajes –. Dijo Callejón.

- Está bastante pasado de moda, sí, pero ahí arriba, en las cuevas, no hay chimeneas, y las lechuzas están un poco atemorizadas. Un ave de presa ha estado todo el invierno campando por los alrededores. Aún desconfían.-. Explicó Zacarías.

En una pared lateral, donde la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana nunca alcanzaba a dar directamente, Callejón observó un anaquel repleto de la colección más completa de botes para pomadas, ungüentos y plantas que jamás había visto.

- ¿Son herboleros?

- Zacarías es el sanador de la comarca –. Dijo Joseba –. Graciana, la mujer de Fermin, es la herbolera. Le tiene bien surtido.

Callejón sintió cierto alivio. Si el gigantón era un sanador, entonces no era un montañés ignorante y rudo, como inicialmente se había temido, que entendería las complejidades de la situación a la que se enfrentaban, si es que, llegado el caso, tenía que detallárselas.

- Nunca había visto un surtido tan completo. Incluso hay hierbas que no son de por aquí…

- Mi nuera las importa de todo el mundo –. contestó Zacarías.- Es de los Moltó, los que fabrican pociones y preparados para pociones.

- He oído hablar de la empresa. - Callejón asintió con la cabeca.- Tiene mucho prestigio.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que Fermín entró en la estancia. Llevaba un cubo de madera con agua en una mano.

- Graciana ha contestado. Me temo que tendremos que subir. Usted también –. Y según lo decía, roció con el contenido del cubo a Callejón, que gritó y saltó de pura impresión.

- ¡Qué hace, loco, me ha dejado calado hasta los huesos!

- No puede subir a las cuevas vestido como un señorito de Madrid –. Dijo Fermín -. Ni con el pelo engominado con ese fijador mágico que no hay hechizo que quite.

-No es práctico que vaya usted de traje –. Añadió Zacarías mientras sacaba de una cómoda ropa similar a la que ellos llevaban. -Póngase esto. Es de mi hijo, no le estará demasiado grande.

Callejón obedeció y se quitó la ropa. Primero apuntó su varita hacia sí mismo y pronunció un encantamiento para secarse y después se vistió. A continuación se arremangó los bajos de los pantalones y los puños de la camisa, ambos demasiado grandes para él, aunque no tan inmensos como había esperado. Hecho todo aquello aferró su varita y dijo - .Estoy listo, cuando ustedes dispongan.

Joseba le puso una mano sobre el hombro y los cuatro hombres se desaparecieron.

Nota del Autor: Según el Arbol de Familia:

Cygnus Black I (1889-1943), casado con Violetta Bulstrode, padres de:

1) Pollux (1912-1990), casado con Irma Crabbe y padres de Walburga (la madre de Sirius y Regulus); Alphard y Cygnus II (el padre de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa).

2) Cassiopeia (1915-1992), una de nuestras protagonistas.

3) Marius. Borrado del Arbol por ser un Squib. Otro de nuestros protagonistas.

4) Dorea (1920-1977)m casada con Charlus Potter, y padres de un hijo, posiblemente James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA PROVISIONAL: Capítulo re-editado**

**IV**

En cualquier otra época la concurrencia en una celebración familiar de los Black no habría sido muy distinta. No estaba el tío Phineas, pero tampoco hubiera estado si no hubiera habido guerra pues había sostenido grandes diferencias políticas con su hermano mayor, Sirius, que habían desembocado en que se mantuvieran sin dirigirse la palabra desde hacía décadas. Por lo demás, los Black trataban de aparentar que permanecían imperturbables ante los acontecimientos, como si estuvieran por encima de los pequeños inconvenientes de los vaivenes de la historia. Pero era solo apariencia. Una guerra podía suponer grandes oportunidades, y Sirius Black I lo sabía muy bien.

El mayor de los varones de los Black, el cabeza de la familia, físicamente se parecía mucho a su hermano Cygnus, el padre de Pollux, Cassiopeia, Mairus y Dorea, pero carecía de la capacidad de éste de contener su temperamento. En realidad, esta cualidad de Cygnus, que era bastante extraordinaria en la familia, le había evitado no pocos problemas y había contribuido sobremanera a que se forjara una posición tanto económica como a nivel de influencias que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que su hermano había heredado por primogenitura. Sirius Black era ambicioso y le gustaba mandar. Su mujer, Hesper, nacida Gamp, era una criatura complaciente, devota esposa y madre a la que todo le parecía bien y que no osaba meterse en nada que no fuera de carácter doméstico. Su hijo mayor, Arcturus, era controlado férreamente por su padre que no le había otorgado una independencia económica suficiente para establecerse por su cuenta por lo que hasta tenía que vivir en Grimmauld Place con su mujer, Melania, una bruja de la familia McMillanm sangre pura pero reciente, y los dos hijos del matrimonio, Lucretia y Orion. Arcturus no había tenido hasta el momento la suficiente inteligencia e iniciativa para prosperar por su cuenta.

Melania era alta y escultural, de cabello espeso y negro y unas facciones angulosas que, aunque no permitían definirla exactamente como guapa, componían un rostro muy interesante y fascinante. Además poseía una figura impresionante. Melania se desenvolvía de manera arrogante y un poco pomposa. Pertenecía a una familia de magos desde hacía siete generaciones, lo cual a priori no estaba nada mal, pero era un poco ridículo comparado con las casi treinta que los Black tenían registradas en su árbol genealógico, desde Edmundus Black, y eso sin contar los magos y brujas anteriores a Edmundus, aunque habían pertenecido al grupo de los de sangres mezcladas en su mayoría. El propio Edmundus tenía sangre mezclada pero tan ilustre que ese pequeño detalle se pasaba por alto. Los MacMillan por su parte siempre habían sido clase media. Trabajadores, si, pero nunca habían conseguido pasar de pequeños negocios o empleados de nivel medio. Melania era ambiciosa y bajo su arrogancia escondía un temperamento pasional. Tanto Marius como Pollux habían llegado, cada uno por su cuenta, a la misma conclusión: una criatura como Melania se había casado con alguien como Arcturus por la sencilla razón de que era un Black.

A Violetta, la madre de Marius, no le caía bien. Hasta el momento - Comentó un día a sus hijas - había intentado mantener un discreto segundo plano, pero no era un misterio cómo se desenvolvería una vez convertida en la reina consorte del clan. Marius, que estaba casualmente en el pasillo, no pudo evitar escucharla.

Estaban tambiénp presentes los matrimonios Burke y Black-Yaxley, ninguno acompañado por sus hijos, lo cual Marius lamentó. Cedrella Black era su prima favorita, mientras que la prima Lycoris, como siempre, estaba sirviéndose copitas de algún tipo de licor, mientras conversaba con su hermano Regulus.

Marius recorrió la estancia con la vista y confirmó que su hermana Cassiopeia no se encontraba en la reunión. Su padre estaba por un momento solo, sirviéndose ponche, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para interrogarle sobre ella y su paradero.

- Marchó hace dos semanas a Canadá –. Contestó Cygnus -. A estudiar unos hechizos de transfiguración de los indígenas americanos.

Marius no se sorprendió pues Cassiopeia, además de su particular condición de metamorfomaga, era una excelente transfiguradora.

"Podría ser una velada tremendamente aburrida", pensó Marius mientras se servía una taza de ponche.

* * *

Eleanor se acercó a una zona de la pared que parecía más brillante, la tocó con una mano y se convirtió en un espejo. Era como si la cueva respondiera a sus deseos sin tener siquiera que mencionarlos. Se vio reflejada en la superficie lisa con aquella ropa, bien guardados el paquete y el brazalete en un bolsillo profundo de la falda, con el pelo peinado y recogido hacia atrás en una coleta, las alpargatas en los pies, anudadas como mejor había sabido hacerlo, y la varita en la mano.

De repente el silencio se rompió con el ruido de voces y pasos. Las brujas hablaban rápidamente, a veces varias a la vez, como si discutieran. Los ruidos se acallaron un momento y escuchó la voz de Sara.

- ¿Estás presentable?

Suspiró antes de contestar.

- Si. Puedes pasar.

Sara entró.

- Ven conmigo, voy a presentarte al aquelarre.

Eleanor puso cara de sorpresa.

-Presentarte a las demás brujas –. Explicó Sara dándose cuenta de que no había entendido bien. Acompáñame.- Y Elenaor salió de la estancia detrás de la joven bruja. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de otra sala como había esperado, se encontró en el exterior. Debían ser las cuatro o así, porque el sol todavía estaba bastante alto. El día era claro y luminoso, sin rastros de la tormenta de la noche anterior, que vagamente recordaba. Las brujas estaban colocadas en torno a una especie de dolmen bajo que hacía las veces de mesa. Un enorme roble daba sombra con sus ramas.

-Ya conoces a mi abuela, Aisone. Esta es Graciana...-. Una bruja baja, rechoncha y arrugada, con el pelo en un moño negro y el ceño fruncido, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. - Matea…Veremunda… Uxue…Elvira…Katalintxe…y, aquella de allí... –. Y señaló a una anciana consumida que había permanecido todo el tiempo sentada en una piedra, encorvada y apoyada en un bastón –. Es mi tatarabuela, Estefanía.

La tatarabuela de Sara llevaba un sombrero negro terminado en pico, tenía el pelo cano, largo y encrespado, y una verruga grande y peluda en la barbilla.

Eleanor, que no estaba segura de recordar todos los nombres, sonrió débilmente a su abundante concurrencia. Entonces volvió repentinamente la catarata de lenguaje sonoro e indescifrable seguido del inconfundible sonido de la aparición, lo que supuso que cuatro hombres, cuatro completos desconocidos para ella que hasta el momento solo había visto mujeres, se incorporaran a la conversación que aumentaba en tono y en rapidez.

De pronto se callaron y Eleanor sopesó si habrían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo. A continuación le pareció ver un relámpago pero el cielo estaba completamente azul. Entonces, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que las entendía y una de las brujas bajaba la mano que sostenía la varita. Debía haber formulado algún tipo de hechizo de traducción. Esperaba que fuera un buen hechizo. Normalmente, dejaban bastante que desear.

- Un funcionario de Exteriores se ha presentado hace un rato en Amatriai Etxea, preguntando por ti –. Dijo una de las brujas –. Es posible que nos estés poniendo en peligro, así que nos gustaría que nos contaras qué sucede.

- Tal vez sea una asesina peligrosa –. Soltó de pronto la que se llamaba Graciana, lo que provocó que se elevaran murmullos entre los brujos.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –. Interrumpió Eleanor con una voz que parecía implorar y apremiar, todo a un tiempo -. ¡Sólo he robado un brazalete!

- ¡Una ladrona! –. Dijo una de las brujas cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

- ¡Fue por necesidad! –. Exclamó Eleanor –. ¡Robé el brazalete porque lo necesitaba para sobrevivir! –. Exclamó con mucha convicción. Empezaba a asombrarse de su capacidad para malear la verdad.

- ¿Sólo por un brazalete se moviliza un escuadrón de la SM de Grindelwald? –. Dijo asombrado un brujo altísimo.

- Un brazalete robado de las mismas fauces de la fiera –. Interrumpió otro que llevaba ropas enormes y el flequillo sobre los ojos –. Es una pieza singular, al parecer, un regalo de bodas de su padre a su madre. Se lo ha llevado del museo del cuartel general de Grindelwald.

Algunos brujos volvieron a intercambiar frases rápidas entre murmullos.

- Bueno, podemos dejarlo en Saint Jean, al otro lado de la frontera, para que lo encuentren. Graciana podría hacerlo. Encuentran lo que buscan y listos, la dejan en paz a ella y nosotros no nos metemos en ningún lío –. Dijo un brujo delgado que estaba al lado de la tal Graciana.

- La quieren también a ella –. Dijo el de las ropas enormes.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo que buscan es el brazalete… – Dijo otra de las brujas.

- Si nos va a poner en situación de peligro, entonces tendríamos que entregarla también –. Intervino el único brujo que hasta entonces no había hablado.

Eleanor se sintió desesperar. Tenía que intentar por todos los medios convencerles de que no debían entregarla.

-Soy un agente británico. El brazalete es de vital importancia para los nuestros.- Interrumpió la discusión – Sabemos que Grindelwald le tiene una veneración especial. Estaría dispuesto a negociar por su devolución. Queremos ofrecerle un intercambio, por magos aliados prisioneros.

Ahora, todos los brujos y brujas hablaban a la vez.

- ¿Puedo ver ese brazalete? – La tatarabuela de Sara habló por primera vez y los demás callaron.

Eleanor extrajo el brazalete del bolsillo y se lo acercó a la anciana, vagamente consciente de que ahí podía residir su única oportunidad de evitar que la entregaran.

- ¡Qué poco pesa! –. Dijo la anciana en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos. Después lo miró con los ojos fruncidos, lo elevó hacia el sol y pareció como si intentara ver algo a trasluz, la expresión inescrutable en su rostro arrugado. Después lo depositó en una piedra plana y pasó la mano por encima haciendo círculos.

- Es algo más que un simple brazalete –. Dijo por fin –. Guarda sus secretos.

- ¿Qué secretos? –. Preguntó Graciana.

- No puedo percibirlos todos –. Contestó Estefanía mientras Graciana lo cogía y lo miraba con atención.

- ¡No! – Gritó Estefanía de pronto- ¡Ni se te ocurra!. – Una mano rugosa con la piel llena de manchas y unas uñas largas y retorcidas detuvo la mano de Graciana justo un momento antes de que se pusiera el brazalete. - ¡Es un _signumservi!_

- ¿Un qué? –. Varias voces preguntaron casi al unísono.

- Un brazalete de esclavitud. Se colocaba en la muñeca del mago, que no podía retirarlo, como signo de que era un esclavo. Cada vez que se producía magia humana con varita alrededor del _signumservi,_ emitía una señal, como un localizador, para indicar al dueño en todo momento dónde estaban sus esclavos. Así era prácticamente imposible escapar.

La mayoría de los presentes tenía diversas expresiones de asombro,incapaces de reaccionar ante semejante noticia. " ¡Maldita sea!"- Pensó Eleanor entonces – "¡Qué mala suerte!". Había ido a escoger el peor señuelo posible. Le había dado la impresión de que la seguían desde el principio, aunque no ocurrió nada hasta los horrores de Saint Jean, el último pueblecito de magos antes de cruzar la frontera. Ahora sabía que no habían sido suposiciones. Tenía que deshacerse del brazalete cuánto antes.

- ¿Ha habido magos esclavos? – Preguntó en esos momentos Sara con incredulidad. - No tenía ni idea...

- Esclavos de otros magos, sí. Hace mucho, antes de Roma... –. Contestó Estefanía. Ante el silencio de Sara, añadió más bajo- . El poder de canalizar la magia no hace a la persona mejor, ni peor.- Sara la miró fijamente un instante e inmediatamente asintió.

- ¡Pues vaya regalo de bodas, si es eso lo que se regalaron los padres de Grindelwald! –. Dijo Fermín –. ¡Así les salío la cría!

- Pero, entonces... si emite una señal ante la magia realizada con varita... ya saben que el brazalete está aquí –. Dijo Joseba prescindiendo del comentario de Fermín.

Y entonces se oyó un "_crac"_ tan potente que sacudió las ramas del roble.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA PROVISIONAL: CAPÍTULO RE-EDITADO**

**V**

Alrededor de una treintena de brujos de la Seguridad Mágica de Grindelwald ,conocida por sus siglas SMG, se habían aparecido en la explanada de las cuevas formando una especie de media luna que rodeaba por todos lados la entrada. Los magos montañeses se revolvieron rápidamente, varitas en ristre mientras, con gran estrépito, la entrada a la cueva de Zugarramurdi quedaba mágicamente bloqueada. Eleanor se encontró, sin saber muy bien cómo detrás del gigantón que la tapaba completamente, justo al lado del anciano roble.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? –. Preguntó la abuela de Sara en español.

El que parecía de más rango se adelantó unos pasos, una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

- Buscamos a una peligrosa delincuente –. Dijo con una pronunciación horrible. - Sabemos que ha llegado hasta ustedes. Créanme, corren peligro mientras ande suelta. Indíquennos dónde está y nosotros nos haremos cargo sin causarles más molestias.

- No tienen ustedes jurisdicción aquí –. Dijo el brujo de las ropas enormes, que no era otro que Callejón, el diplomático.

- ¡Oh, vamos!. Se trata de una criminal. Nosotros somos profesionales. Podemos solucionar este asunto limpiamente y sin hacer ruido. No hace falta que se preocupen de temas tan poco importantes como la jurisdicción. – Algunos brujos del escuadrón se movieron, inquietos.

- ¿Cómo sabe que la persona que busca está aquí? –. Dijo otro brujo, el que se llamaba Joseba.

- Venga, no intenten ocultarla.- El tono del jefe del escuadrón empezaba a mostrar signos de impaciencia. – Sabemos que está entre ustedes. No nos hagan llevárnosla por la fuerza.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –. Dijo Graciana. Algunos pelos empezaban a escaparse de su apretado moño.

- Miren, no me hagan perder el tiempo. – Replicó el jefe del escuadrón con impaciencia. - Acabemos esto cuanto antes y no habrá nada que lamentar. – La crispación iba en aumento y se notaba en su tono de voz.

- Haremos una cosa –. Dijo el del pelo revuelto y las ropas amplias –. Comunicaremos el caso a nuestro Gobierno para que se haga cargo. Su Gobierno puede pedir una extradición.

El jefe del escuadrón sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos. Aquellos tozudos paletos se mantenían, erre que erre, en su postura, y encima le venían con excusas legislativas que no conducían a nada. No vio otra salida, así que, de repente, gritó la orden de atacar.

Y los maleficios empezaron a volar.

* * *

El corazón de Eleanor latía rápidamente. Tenía la boca totalmente seca. Aprovechando la confusión se movió un poco hasta quedar totalmente tapada por el árbol y se desapareció.

No pudo evitar una exclamación de frustración cuando volvió a aparecerse. Se encontraba en un bosque de árboles muy altos, hayas posiblemente, con el suelo cubierto de helechos. Se había concentrado en Madrid, un lugar donde podría contactar con alguien, además de ser la única ciudad española de cuya localización exacta estaba segura, pero no había podido llegar. Ya se lo había dicho Sara, todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada.

Se sentó sobre un tronco caído y se puso a pensar. En menos de 24 horas había escapado dos veces por los pelos. Había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, se había librado del maldito brazalete. Afortunadamente, nunca tuvo la menor tentación de probárselo. Tenía el paquete, que era lo que verdaderamente importaba, y ahora podría usar su varita. Algún pájaro emitió un grito agudo. Miró hacia arriba y, entre las ramas plagadas de hojas, vio un ave de presa, un águila o tal vez un halcón que volaba muy arriba, haciendo círculos. Agitó su varita y apareció un mantel de cuadros y una cesta de picnic con restos de la comida que le habían servido antes y que en previsión había desvanecido para poder invocarla después. Tenía hambre.

Cuando terminó de comer comenzó a pensar qué podía hacer a continuación. Tal vez esperar a la noche e intentar guiarse por las estrellas, pero eso tenía el inconveniente de que estaba en un bosque de árboles altísimos y no siempre tendría visibilidad. Entonces oyó pasos. Se levantó inmediatamente, varita en ristre, y se ocultó tras un árbol.

- Eleanor, soy Sara. –. Dijo una voz que empezaba a ser muy familiar.

Eleanor asomó tras del árbol y la apuntó con la varita. - Márchate, Sara, solo te buscarás problemas.

- He venido a ayudarte –. Dijo Sara. Estaba muy despeinada y lucía un gran moratón en uno de sus brazos.

- Márchate, por favor. No me obligues a usar la varita.- Insistió la bruja inglesa.

- No debes hacerlo. Te he traído el brazalete. – Lentamente, Sara se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y lo sacó.

Eleanor se sintió desfallecer. Otra vez estaba unida al maldito brazalete. Obviamente, Sara pensaba que regresar sin él era un fracaso y por eso la había seguido. Sopesó la situación. Si echaba a Sara, suponiendo que lo consiguiera sin usar su varita, sospecharía que no les había contado la verdad. Eso no tenía mucha importancia. Lo verdaderamente importante era que, gracias a Sara, podría llegar a algún lugar civilizado.

- ¿Sabes salir de aquí?

- Claro. Iremos caminando como los _ingenuos_, hasta un lugar en el que es seguro desaparecerse, y nos apareceremos en otro lugar donde hay amigos que te pueden ayudar a regresar a Inglaterra

- ¿Por qué no podemos desaparecernos aquí mismo? Yo no tengo fuerzas suficientes, pero tu puedes encargarte.

- Porque no estoy muy segura de que el brazalete no emita una señal. Sabrían hacia dónde has ido.

- La desaparición no es magia humana _per se_, y además no necesita que se use la varita.

- Sería magia hecha por humanos. Y en cuanto a la varita, no hay que usarla pero hay que tenerla encima. Mejor no arriesgarnos.

- Oh, vamos, tu tatarabuela dijo "magia humana con varita"...

- Sí, pero ya la oíste. Guarda sus secretos y ella no podía percibirlos todos. No es un signumservi normal, si semejantes aparatos pueden considerarse normales, claro está. No sabemos exactamente cómo funciona...

- Ah, pero entonces tampoco sabemos si puede funcionar con magia de cualquier criatura –. Eleanor empezaba a enfadarse y a impacientarse.

- No, de eso mi tatarabuela estaba segura.- Replicó la otra muy poco dispuesta a ceder en su postura. Y entonces se oyó otra vez el agudo piar del halcón que seguía sobrevolando el bosque y Eleanor se dio por vencida. En algo coincidía con el mago de Grindelwald. Verdaderamente, estos montañeses eran gente tozuda.

- Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero que sepas que puede ser peligroso.

- Eso no tienes que decírmelo. Ya lo se. No te preocupes.- Volvió a oírse el estridente piar del ave de presa. Sara miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

Emprendieron la marcha por el hayedo, que era inmenso y tenía el suelo cubierto de helechos. De vez en cuando se veían robles y alisedas y algún arbusto de arándanos. Al principio caminaban en silencio. Sara guiaba, sin titubear, mientras Eleanor la seguía, maravillándose de la belleza del paisaje cuando podía.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al cauce de un río. Entonces Sara se sentó en una piedra, hizo un cuenco con las manos y bebió. Eleanor la imitó. El agua era fresca y deliciosa.

- _Ingenuos_ es cómo llamáis a la gente no mágica... –. Dijo Eleanor.

- Sí. Porque ven y generalmente prefieren hacer como que no han visto. O prefieren encontrar otra explicación. Actuan de manera muy ingenua, por eso son ingenuos...

- Nosotros los llamamos _muggles._

- Y eso, ¿Se traduce como ingenuos?

Eleanor se quedó pensativa un instante. - No lo se. La verdad, nunca me he planteado qué significa, si es que significa algo...

Sara la miró con curiosidad un instante, pero inmediatamente dio por terminado el descanso, se levantó y le indicó que la siguiera en silencio. Avanzaron un poco siguiendo el curso del río aunque por dentro de la vegetación hasta que llegaron a un remanso de agua muy clara. Sara se llevó el índice a los labios y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera agachada. Siguieron avanzando hasta que se detuvieron tras un gran helecho. Eleanor abrió mucho los ojos asombrada. En la orilla, peinando su largo cabello rubio con un peine que parecía de oro, estaba una mujer bellísima. Y la bruja inglesa tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que se escapara un grito. ¡Tenía pies de pato!.

Sara sonrió al percatarse de su reacción. - Es una lamia –. Dijo muy bajito –. Tienen un gran poder mágico. Normalmente son muy amables pero ésta tiene bastante mal genio. ¡Pobre de aquel que perturbe su tranquilidad con magia!.

Así que aquella criatura mágica tan extraña tenía mal genio, sobre todo si se hacía magia en su presencia... Eleanor comprendió por qué ese era el lugar desde el que se desaparecerían.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA PROVISIONAL: CAPÍTULO RE-EDITADO**

**VI**

Volvieron al lugar del río donde se habían detenido antes. Sara volvió a sentarse en la roca, se quitó las alpargatas y puso las plantas de los pies sobre la hierba. Estiraba los dedos y dejaba que las briznas se metieran entre ellos. Por la cara que puso Eleonor pensó que debía producirle relax. Ella también se sentó sobre la hierba, cerca de Sara, y comieron de la cesta del picnic algunas viandas que habían sobrado.

- Esperaremos a la atardecida y entonces nos desapareceremos. La lamia percibirá la magia, revisará los alrededores de su embalse y seguramente colocará protecciones mágicas para que no vuelvan a importunarla. Si alguien viene siguiéndonos hasta aquí, se las verá con ella. Y, créeme, no envidio al que se enfrente a una lamia enfurecida. – Expuso Sara confirmando así la parte del plan que Eleanor ya se había figurado.

- Y ¿Qué pasa con el lugar donde nos vamos a aparecer? ¿No lo detectarán? –. Esta cuestión inquietaba bastante a Eleanor, así que no dudó en plantearla claramente.

- No, porque la aparición es un único acto de magia. El localizador lanza su señal cuando comienza la magia, no cuando termina.- Replicó la chica.

- ¿Estás segura?.

- Si –. Dijo Sara. Y su voz esta vez sonó un poco drástica.- El último rastro que dejará en España será en el remanso del río. Su última pista estará en el tocador de la lamia. – Satisfecha con su explicación, Sara estiró las piernas.

Eleanor suspiró desisitiendo.- ¿Vamos a esperar mucho más?

- No, una hora o así. En cuanto el sol decline.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A un pueblo a orillas del Cantábrico, en la parte más occidental de Asturias, lindando con Galicia. Allí nos reuniremos con amigos.

Eleanor, aunque desconocía bastante la geografía de la península ibérica, dedujo que irían hacia el noroeste, a orillas del Atlántico.

- ¿Puedo saber con quién nos vamos a encontrar? - Volvió a interrogar a su guía.

- Con una amiga de mi tatarabuela. – Sara miró hacia el cielo –. A estas horas, ya debe estar informada.

Eleanor estuvo a punto de preguntar si era de confianza esa amiga pero le pareció que podría parecer descortés. En su lugar, preguntó si se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Oh, desde la infancia. – Dijo Sara con tranquilidad.

Debía ser una bruja viejísima, pensó Eleanor. Y deseó que fuera alguien con más energías que la desvalida ancianita Estefanía. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía qué había sido de ella y del resto del aquelarre.

- Sara... ¿Qué pasó después de que me marchara? - Preguntó ocultando cierta vacilación que pugnaba por salir por su boca.

Esta vez fue Sara la que suspiró. - Lo que era obvio. Intercambio de hechizos hostiles –. Dijo con una entonación eufemística – Cuando me fui, Fermín estaba en el suelo inconsciente, …. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y adoptó una expresión sombría – … alguien había perdido una mano. Te aseguro que no fue una visión agradable – La voz de la chica se tornó un tanto lúgubre. - Pero no se si era amigo o enemigo. Espero recibir noticias esta noche...

- Siento haberos metido en estos problemas….

- Son tiempos difíciles. Hemos vivido una guerra civil de _ingenuos_ hace poco. Al norte hay otra guerra de _ingenuos _y una guerra mágica. Durante los últimos años _ingenuos_ y magos han estado huyendo constantemente por los Pirineos, entrando o saliendo. Por lo general les ayudamos si podemos hacerlo y no preguntamos. La gente tiene derecho a una nueva vida. El imperio de Grindelwald ha llegado hasta nuestras mismas fronteras. Hasta ahora nos hemos ido librando por los pelos pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano intentaría implicarnos... – Sara hizo una pausa – En cualquier caso, no es probable que sus magos hayan vencido. Conocemos muy bien nuestra tierra y eso juega en gran medida a nuestro favor. Además, está el diplomático. Si sobrevive, supongo que se montará un escándalo en el Congreso Internacional de Magos... – Sara esbozó una media sonrisa – Lo habían disfrazado bien. Era el de las ropas enormes.

Eleanor se sorprendió de que Sara tuviera semejante conocimiento de la situación general. Había pensado que era una bruja montañesa que vivía en un medio rural, sin mayores preocupaciones que el tiempo, los aquelarres mensuales y el ir de vez en cuando al pueblo. Iba a preguntarle a qué se dedicaba pero Sara dijo entonces que era el momento de partir. Recogieron los restos de la merienda, los metieron en la cesta, se agarraron del brazo y Sara se concentró.

La lamia dio un respingo cuando oyó el "pop". Frunció el ceño y salió corriendo dispuesta a dar su merecido a quién había osado importunarla.

* * *

Para desesperación de Eleanor se aparecieron en otro bosque. Afortunadamente estaban en los linderos, así que pronto pudo contemplar el paisaje desde un promontorio. A pesar de la escasez de luz solar se dio cuenta de que era muy verde y mucho más ondulado. Descendía suavemente hasta el mar. Había un pueblo pequeño abajo, en la costa. Las casitas, seguramente de pescadores, se arracimaban en torno a un minúsculo puerto presidido por un pequeño faro. Dos o tres barcas se mecían suavemente en el agua.

Eleanor acababa de fijarse en una casa distinta a las demás, más señorial, que coronaba un promontorio al que se ascendía por un caminillo, cuando una extraña criatura vestida con traje y sombrero verde, con cuernos en la cabeza y pezuñas de cabra en lugar de pies, pasó y les saludó amablemente. Eleanor se sobresaltó un poco, pero Sara le devolvió el saludo sin inmutarse.

- Allí es donde vamos –. Dijo Sara señalando la casa del promontorio.

* * *

Como Marius había previsto, la cena estaba resultando muy aburrida. Lo habían sentado entre su hermana Dorea y su sobrino Cygnus, casi en un extremo de la mesa, donde habían colocado a todos los niños de la familia Black que en ese momento no estaban en Hogwarts. En frente tenía a su prima Lycoris, cuya conversación se limitaba a suspirar de vez en cuando y tragar sorbitos de vino. Marius recordaba de la infancia otra Lycoris, llena de energía y brillante, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué había convertido a una Black por antonomasia en la persona que tenía ante sí.

- Es terrible –. Estaba diciendo el tío Sirius – Cada vez es más difícil importar hierbas para pociones exóticas. Es raro que llegue un cargamento sin incidencias y la gente compra cada vez menos. Dejan de hacer las pociones que no son estrictamente necesarias, que son precisamente las que necesitan las hierbas que importamos.- Marius contuvo entonces una sonrisa. Sabía que su tío se quejaba de que podía entrar menos mercancía en Gran Bretaña pero que, debido a la escasez, la vendía a un precio exorbitado. Además, tenía un contrato para proveer al Ministerio que era un consumidor permanente de casi todo, de manera que la venta de parte de sus importaciones estaba siempre asegurada. Sospechaba que ese negocio le estaba produciendo en esos momentos más beneficios que nunca.

- Y tu madre ¿Cómo se encuentra tras la boda? –. Melania preguntaba en tono ligero a Violetta.

- Bien ¿Por qué iba a encontrarse de otro modo? –. Contestó la madre de Marius.

- ¡Oh!, Querida. A su edad, los preparativos de una boda agotan a cualquiera. Supongo que ella tendría mucho que hacer, como la familia de la novia son todos _muggles_...

- No, realmente Millicent se ha encargado de casi todo, para que ella no tuviera que molestarse.

- ¡Qué considerada¡ ¡Con la cantidad de trabajo que debe tener en el Ministerio!. Debe llegar tardísimo a casa. Tu hermano apenas la verá...

El hermano más pequeño de Violetta se había casado recientemente con Millicent Bagnold, una bruja brillante cuyo único defecto a los ojos de Melania parecía ser que era de familia muggle. Millicent, que hasta la fecha había mantenido su apellido de soltera, se había convertido así en la tía de Marius. Era muy competente y tenía mucho poder mágico. Marius pensaba que el haber evitado hasta la fecha una invasión en toda regla por los escuadrones de Grindelwald se debía en gran medida a su tía Millicent. Además, si él trabajaba en Bletchley Park, era porque ella había convencido al Primer Ministro muggle. Su madre hubiera preferido sin duda alguien de familia de magos pero los Bulstrode no harían el menor comentario al respecto.

-...No cabe duda de que siempre es interesante tener un pariente en tan altas instancias. Siempre al tanto de las vacantes que se produzcan. Además, entre dos candidatos semejantes, su opinión favorable siempre puede decantar... – Continuó Melania con su perorata. Marius estaba seguro de que ahora se estaba refiriendo a la incorporación de su padre al Ministerio. - ...algunos magos importantes han tanteado, muy discretamente claro, a Arcturus...pero él tiene otras responsabilidades muy importantes en los asuntos familiares...

- Ya le hubiera gustado que le ofrecieran algo –. Una vocecilla susurró traviesa en el oído de Marius. Dorea, su hermana menor, sonrió discretamente y Marius le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Marius, querido, ahora estate muy quietecito porque los elfos domésticos van a hacer aparecer la comida –. La tía Melania se dirigía ahora a Marius.

- Marius puede ver a los elfos domésticos, tía – Dijo Dorea. Pero la tía Melania ya no le prestaba atención.

- Me fastidia que te trate como si fueras tonto – Le dijo a continuación a su hermano- ¿No te exaspera?

- En realidad me aburre. Lleva haciéndolo desde que la conocí. – Contestó Marius entre resignado y divertido.

- Dorea, querida ¿Cuándo piensas darle un nieto a tus padres? – La tía Melania debía tener un radar para detectar quién se estaba metiendo con ella y la emprendió con Dorea lanzando sus proyectiles justamente donde, como Marius bien sabía, podían hacer más daño. Dorea y Charlus llevaban varios años casados. Ambos adoraban los niños, pero éstos no acababan de venir. Marius conocía suficientemente bien a su hermana como para saber, sin que se lo dijeran, que eso no la hacía feliz. Se maravilló de la capacidad de la tía Melania para detectar los puntos débiles de la gente y aprovecharlos para hundir sus comentarios hirientes.

- Los niños vienen cuando los cielos quieren, Melania –. Charlus salió al paso jovialmente y Dorea le dirigió una sonrisa –. En cualquier caso, no sufras. Cuando llegue el momento, serás de las primeras en saberlo.

Melania sonrió fingidamente. Marius, en cambio, sonrió de corazón.

Tras los postres sirvieron el café en una habitación más pequeña contigua al salón. Marius contempló a Arcturus conversando nerviosamente con su hermano Pollux y a la tía Melania quejándose de algo relacionado con la producción de artículos de plata de los goblins.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de irse, Pollux le ofreció el coche.

- Nosotros usaremos la red flú – Le dijo – He dejado bloqueados los encantamientos. Funcionará como un coche muggle normal y corriente. – Dirigió una mirada a Arcturus – Me ha pedido dinero – añadió sin que Marius le hubiera preguntado nada.

Marius regresó a Stony Stratford muy pensativo.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Sara y Eleanor descendieron hacia el pueblo. En la base del promontorio, sentado en una piedra, había un muggle con aspecto de borracho. Las siguió con la mirada y, cuando tomaron la senda que ascendía hacia la casona, empezó a hacer gestos con las manos y a gritar -"¡la bruxa¡La bruxa!" - Eleanor dio un respingo y aceleró el paso. Sara, ni se inmutó.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- La bruja… la bruja.

Eleanor se detuvo en seco.- ¡Qué! – exclamó – ¡Nos ha reconocido¡Tenemos que desmemorizarlo!

- _In vino, veritas – _murmuró Sara bajito - … ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que no podemos usar la varita?

- Pero ese muggle…ese ingenuo…

- Inofensivo…

- ¿Inofensivo? ¿Hay _ingenuos_ inofensivos?

Sara se detuvo un momento para mirarla directamente a la cara.

- Todos los del lugar dicen que Enedina, la persona a la que vamos a ver, es una bruja. En realidad, saben que lo es, aunque jamás la hayan visto hacer magia….o si la han visto no lo recuerdan. En los pueblos pequeños del norte todos creen en las brujas. – Sara bajó la voz – y suelen saber quienes son.

Eleanor estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde quedaba el Estatuto del Secreto en aquellos parajes, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Siguieron subiendo mientras empezaba a pensar que España era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Llegaron por fin a la verja que rodeaba la casa. Sara asió un llamador que tenía la forma de una mano cerrada en torno a una bola, y dio dos golpes secos. Una silueta jorobada se perfiló en la puerta de la casa. Para sorpresa de Eleanor, caminó hacia la verja con gran agilidad.

- Ya empezaba a impacientarme – dijo la bruja en francés.- En seguida os abro – dijo, sacando de algún lugar una llave enorme.

Eleanor la observó. Su primera impresión fue que era una bruja bastante estrafalaria. Parecía una muggle muy mayor con la cara muy pintada. Sus ropas de muggle eran de color marrón oscuro, y se envolvía en una toquilla rosa de ganchillo.

- Enedina, esta es Eleanor, nuestra visitante inglesa – Sara hizo las presentaciones.

- Encantada – dijo la bruja – Pasad, pasad. Piru debe tener lista la cena. Estaréis hambrientas.

Recorrieron el caminito de gravilla del jardín que llevaba a la entrada del edificio. Eleanor observó que el jardín estaba muy cuidado. Había rocallas con unas plantas de grandes hojas de un verde muy intenso y racimos de flores del tamaño de quaffles y, para asombro de Eleanor, una gran palmera. La fachada lateral estaba cubierta por una planta trepadora con unas flores de un fucsia intenso. Enedina pareció leerle el pensamiento y comentó - "Las hortensias están en pleno apogeo, y la buganvilla se ha recuperado mucho, desde que el busgosu tan amable que cuida del bosque viene una noche por semana para encargarse del jardín. Precisamente, ha estado aquí hace un rato."

- Nos lo hemos cruzado. – comentó Sara.

Eleanor pensó que se referían al ser con cuernos que habían visto en los aledaños del bosque, y empezó a preguntarse qué clase de criatura podría ser el que llamaban "Piru".

- Es una suerte que le gusten los jardines. Normalmente solo se interesan por los bosques. – dijo Enedina.

--x--

Piru resultó ser el elfo doméstico más extraño que Eleanor había visto nunca. Para empezar, iba vestido con camisa, pantalón y gorro, todo de color rojo, lo cual ya era de por sí muy sorprendente tratándose de un elfo doméstico. Además, tenía cuernos y rabo, y, donde debería haber estado la palma de su mano izquierda, tenía un agujero enorme.

- ¿Es un elfo doméstico? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Un elfo? No conocemos los elfos. Es un trasgo. – explicó Sara – Se llama Piru, y lleva ya muchos años con Enedina, lo cual es bastante extraordinario. Hay trasgos por todas partes. Normalmente se ocupan de las labores domésticas, siempre y cuando se les trate bien y estén de buen humor. Si se enfadan, o si se vuelven traviesos, cosa que suele ocurrir al cabo de un año, rompen y desordenan todo lo que pueden, y hay que librarse de ellos.

- Piru es ya anciano. Toda su familia ha venido a esta casa a pasar sus últimos años. Sus antepasados están enterrados en el jardín – añadió Enedina mientras señalaba con un dedo una ventana.

- Lo que significa que Enedina los trata extraordinariamente bien.

Eleanor se acercó a la ventana y, en la penumbra, pudo distinguir diminutas tumbas blancas muy cuidadas, cada una con una pequeña lucecita encendida. Le vino a la memoria las paredes decoradas con cabezas de elfos de la mansión de los Black en Londres, y se preguntó qué dirían las antiguas familias de magos de la Gran Bretaña si en lugar de los complacientes y serviles elfos tuvieran que vérselas con criaturas tan singulares como los trasgos, que tenían la osadía de exigir un trato correcto.

- ¿Cómo te libras de ellos? – Eleanor ya había deducido que darles ropa no era una opción.

- Les encargas una tarea imposible – dijo Sara tranquilamente.

- ¿Una tarea imposible?

- Sí, como lavar una piel de oveja de color negro hasta que esté blanca o recoger un celemín de trigo con la mano izquierda – Enedina dijo – Son muy orgullosos. Si no pueden realizar el trabajo correctamente, se sienten heridos en su amor propio y se marchan.

Cenaron una deliciosa ensalada de lechuga y tomate, aderezada con aceite de oliva, y tortilla de patatas. El trasgo les sirvió una bebida un poco amarga hecha del zumo de manzanas, que al parecer se llamaba sidra, elevando mucho una botella verde y bajando mucho un vaso grande, de una manera que a Eleanor le resultó un tanto teatral.

- Piru os ha preparado una habitación, para que podáis descansar. El calentador de gas está encendido, así que hay agua caliente. También ha puesto albornoces y toallas limpias en el baño, por si queréis asearos. Mañana llegará el bisnieto de una amiga, para que sigáis viaje.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Eleanor subió al piso de arriba. Una buena ducha le vendría bien. Había un jabón grande como un ladrillo que olía a lavanda y toallas que le parecieron más esponjosas que las de su casa.

Envuelta en un albornoz, mientras se secaba el pelo, Eleanor se miró en el espejo. Tocó la cicatriz de la frente con la mano. No recordaba cómo se la había hecho, probablemente habría ocurrido al rodar por la pendiente. Habían hecho un buen trabajo. Apenas se notaría una delgada línea. De todas formas, pensó, ocultarla para ella no era ningún problema.

Una vez limpia y seca, se dirigió al dormitorio. Había una ventana grande en el pasillo. Eleanor se detuvo a mirar y vio a Sara en el jardín, frente a un pájaro grande que desde luego no era una lechuza. Recordó que Sara esperaba noticias de los suyos esa noche.

Entró en el dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama. Metió la varita debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió inmediatamente. Cuando Sara subió a acostarse, Eleanor dormía profundamente.

--x--

Marius Black llegó a la pequeña villa de Stony Stratford conduciendo el vehículo encantado propiedad de su hermano. Lo aparcó en frente de la casita en la que vivía. Se bajó del vehículo, cerró la puerta y cruzó la calle. Pasó la verja blanca del pequeño jardín, dejó su paraguas al lado del marco de la puerta, donde solía colocarlo y entró en la casa.

- ¡Hola Marius, no te esperaba tan pronto – su casera, la señora Figg, exclamó jovialmente.

Un gato de color canela se restregó entre las piernas de Marius.

- ¡Vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un nuevo amiguito – dijo Marius, mientras se agachaba y cogía al animal. Lo elevó hasta la altura de su rostro. -Tu no eres un gato al uso ¿eh?. ¿De dónde has sacado este kneazel, Arabella?

- Se lo regalaron a mi sobrino, pero no sabe cuidarlo, así que su padre me lo ha dejado aquí. ¿un té? – preguntó al oír el silbido de la tetera.

- Si, gracias.

Pasaron a la salita. La señora Figg extrajo dos tazas con sus platos, decorados con flores, un azucarero de otro juego y una jarra de leche.

- ¿Qué tal ha resultado la velada? – preguntó Arabella.

- Faltaban bastantes primos. Tampoco estaba mi hermana Cassiopeia, lo cual me ha sorprendido. – Marius se quedó pensativo un momento. Antes de que entraran en guerra, Cassiopeia solía hablar mucho más con sus hermanas. La guerra había hecho que se vieran menos, y sobre todo, que se contaran muchas menos cosas. Le pareció que empezaban a convertirse en extraños, y sintió cierta congoja.

- No son tiempos para andar contando tus planes a diestro y siniestro. Primero se actúa, luego, si se tiene tiempo, se habla – Arabella Figg interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Marius deseó por un momento que no hubieran cambiado tanto para cuando acabara la guerra como para casi no reconocerse.

- Estoy pensando a qué puedo dedicarme cuando termine la guerra. Tal vez debería construir un pequeño vivero de plantas mágicas. Algunas pueden ser cultivadas por squibs. – Arabella dijo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- No te lo recomiendo. Mi tío ya tiene varios viveros. Seguramente perseguirá el monopolio de la producción, el viejo zorro – Marius dejó escapar una risa.

Arabella Figg se quedó un momento pensativa. No quiso decirle a Marius que si él no figuraba en el registro civil del Ministerio de Magia, y por tanto oficialmente no existía para los magos, era porque Sirius Black había apoyado un decreto por el cual se eliminaron los registros de los squibs. Probablemente Marius no lo supiera, porque había ocurrido antes de que él naciera.

El kneazel se subió en el regazo de la señora Figg. Ella comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas casi sin darse cuenta.

- Podrías dedicarte a la cría de kneazels. A éste le caes bien.

Arabella Figg miró un momento al gato. – Es ella – dijo – Y creo que está interesada en el gato de la vecina.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Bletchley Park, la sede de los descifradores y criptógrafos más importante de la Gran Bretaña, estaba situada en los terrenos de una mansión en el campo. La fachada principal era una abigarrada mezcla de gótico victoriano, barroco holandés y típico estilo Tudor, fruto de las sucesivas ampliaciones de los distintos propietarios por los que había pasado. En los terrenos, varios edificios menores, denominados "cabañas" – que era lo que realmente eran – albergaban equipos de descifradores de la más variopinta procedencia y formación, desde doctores en matemáticas por los _colleges_ más prestigiosos, hasta gente a la que se le daba bien, extremadamente bien, resolver crucigramas. Trabajaban sin descanso, día y noche, intentando descifrar los mensajes del enemigo.

La llegada de alguien nuevo, en un entorno tan dispar y tan ocupado, no llamó prácticamente la atención. Marius Black, que tenía buenos conocimientos de varias lenguas, incluidas algunas que sus compañeros no podrían ni imaginar que existieran, fue destinado a la cabaña donde se traducían e interpretaban los mensajes de la aviación alemana. Como Millicent Bagnold había señalado, la mayoría de las incursiones en Gran Bretaña de los escuadrones de Grindelwald coincidían con los bombardeos alemanes. La red de resistencia en el continente, y también algunos magos de las islas, interceptaban de vez en cuando lechuzas del enemigo, copiaban sus mensajes cifrados, y las dejaban marchar. Se había creado un Departamento en el Ministerio, donde un equipo de Inefables trabajaba exclusivamente en el descifrado de los mensajes. El Director del mismo era uno de los grandes expertos en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas del momento, Cygnus Black. Pero el Departamento no hacía progresos. Gracias a Marius, sabían cuándo podían esperar un ataque, pero, al no poder descifrar los mensajes, ignoraban el objetivo, de manera que no podían tomar medidas defensivas más allá de avisar a la población mágica para que corriera a esconderse. Conocer la noche en que se iba a producir un ataque supuso evitar víctimas, pero no impidió desastres como el saqueo de la Biblioteca Fortesque, cerca de Cardiff, el mayor fondo documental de Historia Medieval de la Magia en Europa y el Mediterráneo.

Albus Dumbledore propuso a Cygnus Black un plan alternativo que el Director del Departamento de Espionaje Táctico consideró un poco desesperado. Consistía en enviar un agente a robar el código de encriptado. Albus, incluso, sugirió la persona indicada para llevarlo a cabo. Le dieron el nombre en clave de La Rosa. El propio Cygnus Black desconocía su verdadera identidad.

En la Cabaña en la que Marius trabajaba estaba Hill Murray, un tipo rubicundo, ni alto ni bajo, de sonrisa casi permanente y muy extrovertido, que inmediatamente se presentó tendiéndole la mano y asumió funciones de cicerone. Un típico inglés en cuanto a su fachada exterior, pero, como pronto Marius pudo comprobar, con un carácter más parecido a lo que generalmente se atribuía a los latinos. Murray fue quien le presentó a los demás.

Hizo buenas migas con John Devon, un tímido experto en matemáticas, que tenía una buena amistad con un tal Alan Turing, que estaba construyendo una máquina capaz de descifrar los mensajes alemanes, con el que Marius tomaba en alguna ocasión una pinta de cerveza en la cantina, tras una larga jornada de trabajo.

La persona más alegre de la Cabaña era, sin duda, Sharon Tate. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una taza de te, y le gustaba compartir un rato a la salida.

Kate Jones se sentaba en una mesa situada al fondo de la cabaña, cerca de la ventana. Tenía una titulación universitaria en lenguas clásicas. Llegaba todas las mañanas con una puntualidad que llamaba la atención. Se sentaba en su mesa, se ponía las gafas que usaba para leer, cogía un lápiz americano, con una goma en el extremo superior, que no usaba nunca, el cuaderno que estuviera utilizando, abierto por la siguiente página en blanco, y se ponía a trabajar. Al principio, los compañeros la habían invitado a acompañarles al pub al que solían ir al terminar sus turnos, junto con otras chicas que trabajaban en el lugar. Pero siempre había rechazado las invitaciones. Esto, junto con su aspecto adusto, le habían granjeado fama de ser un poco intratable.

La mañana en la que Cygnus Black notificó a Albus Dumbledore la desaparición de la Rosa, Marius Black se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo en el coche "desencantado" de su hermano mayor.

Ya venía haciendo un ruido raro, y finalmente, se detuvo y dejó escapar un humillo blanco. Marius golpeó el volante con las palmas. Se bajó del automóvil y abrió el capó, mas que para echarle un vistazo, con la esperanza de que, si alguien pasaba, supiera que estaba en apuros y se acercara a ayudarle. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ocurrirle al coche. Entonces la vio. Una mujer, montada en una bicicleta, se aproximaba. Una mujer que él conocía, porque la veía todos los días.

- Vaya, el señor Black. ¿Problemas con el motor? – preguntó mientras echaba un pie a tierra, justo a su lado.

Marius sonrió. - La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de mecánica. Confío en que alguien pueda sacarme del apuro.

Kate le entregó la bicicleta – ¿Te importa que eche un vistazo? Me gustan los motores.

Marius agarró el manillar, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. - Creía que a las mujeres no les gustaban estas cosas –dijo mientras ella doblaba la cintura y sumergía la cabeza en las profundidades misteriosas del motor.

- Se ha soltado un cable que conecta con el radiador – dijo ella – ¿Tienes un trapo para que pueda sujetar esto sin quemarme?

Marius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó un pañuelo de hilo, con las iniciales "_M.S.B_" bordadas, doblado y sin usar.

- Es una pena, se va a poner perdido. ¿No tienes algo más corriente?.- Kate seguía encorvada sobre el motor. Verdaderamente, pensó Marius, tenía unas piernas bonitas. En realidad, toda ella era bonita...

- Digo que si no tienes algo más corriente, porque es una pena echar a perder el pañuelo.

- No, no importa.

- Está bien...ya está. Ponlo en marcha – Kate cerró el capó, en una mano el pañuelo bastante negro, en el otro brazo una larga mancha negra de aspecto grasiento. Marius se metió en el coche y lo puso en marcha. -Voilà – dijo – Excelente, señorita Jones, es usted un genio de la mecánica moderna.

Ella sonrió. Cuando sonreía, era preciosa – pensó Marius.

- Te has manchado el brazo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a tomar algo en el pueblo. Así podrás quitarte esta grasa tan horrible. Podemos meter tu bicicleta en la parte de atrás.

- Tendré que aceptar tu invitación. No veo otra forma de quitarme ésto.

Kate se metió en el coche, subieron la bicicleta y enfilaron la carretera camino del pueblo.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido mecánica?

- Los de clase humilde tenemos que saber un poco de todo – dijo ella en un tono socarrón, que nada tenía que ver con las contestaciones sarcásticas que normalmente desplegaba en el trabajo. – rió. – No, mi padre es un mecánico jubilado de la RAF. Le apasionan los motores. Cuando era pequeña, le veía desmontarlos y montarlos en el jardín trasero.

- ¿Y así has aprendido? Brillante. Yo no sería capaz.

- Tu eres un niño bien. Una vez resuelto el pequeño inconveniente de la guerra, podrás volver a vivir felizmente del patrimonio familiar. Y si se te avería el coche, tu mecánico te lo arreglará. – volvió a decir con sorna –

- Salvo que se me averíe en mitad de un campo desierto – dijo Marius sonriendo. -¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un niño bien?"

- ¡Señor Black! ¡Su sola persona lo va pregonando a gritos!. Ropa cara, de buena calidad, maneras impecables, actitud de "el mundo es mío"..."

"Un típico Black" – pensó Marius - ¿Me estás llamando arrogante?

Volvió a reir a carcajadas. – Un poco sí, Marius, un poco sí... pero sólo un poco

- Confío en que ese poco no sea muy grande – ambos rieron.

En el pub, Marius pidió un café mientras la mujer del dueño acompañaba a Kate escaleras arriba para que se lavara.

- Una caja de sorpresas, la señorita Jones – pensó Marius.

--x—

Amaneció un día muy claro en la villa costera asturiana. Eleanor se despertó cuando un rayo de sol que penetraba por la ventana se posó sobre sus ojos. La cama donde había dormido Sara estaba vacía y desecha.

Eleanor se levantó, se vistió y descendió al piso inferior. Un aroma a café recién hecho y a algún tipo de frito se percibía desde la escalera. Tenía hambre.

En el comedor, la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel limpio. Había tazas, una bandeja con unos fritos que nunca en su vida había visto, un azucarero, una jarra de cristal llena de leche, y tres personas estaban sentadas alrededor. Cuando apareció en la puerta, Enedina levantó la cabeza y la saludó.

- Buenos días, querida. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Toma asiento, por favor. Tenemos mucho que discutir.

Sara llevaba ropas limpias y se la veía aseada, aunque lucía unas ojeras bastante grandes. Junto a ella, hablando quedamente, había un hombre joven.

- Este es Santi. – dijo Enedina – Ha llegado a primera hora.

Santi saludó con la cabeza, mientras Eleanor tomaba asiento. Piru, el trasgo apareció de la nada con una enorme y humeante cafetera, y se quedó delante de ella esperando que le diera algún tipo de indicación.

- Gracias... – dijo Eleanor retirándose para que el trasgo le sirviera café. - Negro... – dijo cuando el trasgo asió la jarra de leche y la miró con ojos expectantes. Piru inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, dejó la jarra de leche sobre la mesa y volvió a la cocina con la cafetera.

- Prueba uno de éstos – Sara ofreció la bandeja con los fritos. - Son churros. Típicos de España.

Eleanor cogió uno un poco indecisa. Le parecían demasiado grasientos. Lo probó con un poco de aprehensión, pero le gustó. Santi, el brujo que acababan de presentarle, era muy delgado y tenía los ojos muy azules y el pelo muy negro, y comía silenciosamente algún churro mojándolo en el café. Observó que Sara solamente bebía café con leche.

- Iremos en un vehículo de ingenuos hasta una aldea próxima, en Galicia.- explicó Sara – Allí te buscaremos acomodo en un barco de pescadores que también se dedica al contrabando. Se acercarán a Inglaterra para cargar mercancía. Entonces podrás desembarcar, sin que te vean. – comentó Sara, como si fuera el plan para la tarde del sábado.

- ¿Cómo voy a viajar en un pesquero? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Te camuflaremos como el cocinero – por primera vez, Santi dijo algo. - Tenemos suficiente cantidad de poción multijugos para que puedas llegar a Inglaterra. Solamente hace falta que persuadamos al verdadero cocinero de que no se embarque. Buscarán otro con mucha prisa, para poder zarpar según lo previsto, y ahí te presentarás tu.

Una sensación de terror recorrió la espina de Eleanor.

- En la vida he cocinado. ¿cómo se supone que voy a aparentar ser un cocinero?

- Ten – Santí sacó de su bolsa un libro de cocina en inglés.- Anoche lo hicimos traducirse al inglés. Son recetas sencillas. Procura hacer raciones abundantes, y los pescadores no se quejarán.

Como estaba previsto que partieran después de comer, Eleanor pasó la mañana estudiando el libro de cocina. Incluso hizo de pinche para Piru mientras el trasgo preparaba la comida, aunque se juró a si misma que jamás lo revelaría a su familia.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Avanzaban en un motocarro por una carretera estrecha y llena de baches. El paisaje a su izquierda era de un verde esmeralda ondulante, salpicado de ganado pastando aquí y allá. A la derecha, un suave Cantábrico de color gris plomizo se extendía hasta el infinito, sorteando acantilados y playas, casi siempre desiertas. De vez en cuando se avistaba una casa o una granja, o un pequeño pueblo, siempre de aspecto un tanto descuidado. Algún que otro niño flacucho se les quedó mirando al verlos pasar.

No hablaron durante el viaje. Santi parecía concentrado en conducir el cacharro, Sara estaba como ensimismada, y Eleanor contemplaba el paisaje preguntándose si la pobreza que veía era endémica o solamente el terrible resultado de una guerra demasiado reciente.

- Tendrás que darme el brazalete – dijo de pronto Sara, y sus palabras rompieron el silencio. Por un instante, aquella inesperada petición produjo en Eleanor una sensación de indescriptible liberación. "¿sería posible que, por fin, se pudiera librar del artefacto?" – pensó – Pero sólo duró un momento. Inmediatamente, Sara desinfló sus expectativas.

- Me quedaré con él a la entrada del pueblo, y caminaré hasta la casa dónde vais. Así nos aseguraremos que no puede detectar la transformación. Cuando estés convertida en el cocinero, te lo devolveré.

Al poco tiempo se detuvieron a la entrada de un pueblo más grande que la villa asturiana que habían dejado. Una iglesia de piedra sobresalía entre las casas de pescadores, tapando parte del puerto. Eleanor entregó el brazalete a Sara, que lo metió en el interior del bolsillo de su falda, y sin decir palabra, se bajó del motocarro. Santi se despidió con un ademán y el motocarro partió de nuevo. Eleanor volvió la cabeza y vio como Sara caminaba con determinación. En la mano, aferraba lo que cualquiera, incluida ella misma, habría considerado un palito.

Se cruzaron con un coche grande y negro, que avanzaba a gran velocidad, justo antes de enfilar un camino de tierra que penetraba por un bosque, dejando el pueblo a un lado, y que les llevó hasta una casona de piedra, bastante apartada del pueblo, con un escudo desgastado sobre el portalón principal. Un brujo con quevedos, de aspecto anciano y vestido con una túnica púrpura les salió a recibir y se presentó como el Marqués de Sanchiridián.

El marqués era un personaje excéntrico. Su casona tenía un aspecto casi ruinoso en el exterior, pero el interior era confortable y luminoso. Tenía una biblioteca de madera de roble, con libros hasta el techo y sillones de cuero, y una cocina amplia y luminosa, con un hogar de leña.

En las paredes, retratos de antepasados del marqués parecían muy entretenidos comentando algo relativo a un sobrino muy pesado que solamente tenía interés en heredar y que, a juzgar por lo que decían, debía ser un completo _muggle_.

No había signos de trasgos en la casona, ni ninguna otra clase de criatura doméstica. Sin embargo, cinco fantasmas masculinos aparecieron haciendo mucho ruido y muchos aspavientos. Cuatro iban vestidos como si pertenecieran a los Tercios de Flandes, y se presentaron pomposamente como "_Terror", "Horror", "Espanto" y "Pavor_". El quinto era un chico que no aparentaba más de catorce o quince años, rubicundo y gordezuelo, bastante más tímido que el resto, y vestido como algún campesino que había visto en los campos durante el viaje. A este último lo presentaron como "_Manolín_". El Marqués comentó al oído de Eleanor que era un chaval de la aldea al que había alcanzado una bala perdida durante la guerra civil, mientras que los otros cuatro habían servido a las órdenes de uno de sus antepasados en algunas campañas europeas, en el siglo XVI.

- Ellos se encargarán de convencer al cocinero – dijo el marqués con una risita, mientras les guiaba escaleras abajo, hasta la bodega. Era un espacio de ladrillo visto, en penumbra, en el que botellas y barricas polvorientas se apilaban junto a los muros. Había una mesa en el centro, con un pequeño caldero que chisporroteaba alegremente. Un tipo gordo, de aspecto descuidado, con las ropas bastante sucias, emanaba un tremendo olor a vino. Dormía tirado en el suelo, roncando sonoramente.

- Es un francés de Argelia – dijo el Marqués – Responde al nombre de _Alain_. Apareció un día hace un año. Seguramente llegó como polizón. Se emplea en los barcos, de cocinero, de vez en cuando. – añadió el brujo, mientras recortaba con unas tijeras enormes de color negro un buen mechón de pelo. Después, procedió a echar un par de hebras en unas botellas cuadradas, que luego fue rellenando, vertiendo un cazo que primero llenaba del caldero.

- Se pirra por el vino, así que lo abordé en la taberna del puerto y, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente bebido, le convencí para que viniera a probar mis vinos. – comentó mientras cerraba una de las botellas.

- El cocinero del _Ariños_, el barco que zarpa esta noche, es bastante supersticioso. Será fácil asustarle. No querrá embarcarse y el capitán, como no puede perder tiempo, se llevará al argelino en su lugar...o mejor dicho, a ti en su lugar. - Explicó mientras llenaba la última botella. Ante la expresión asombrada de Eleanor, dijo –

- Son termos. Hemos alterado su forma para que los puedas guardar en el compartimento secreto de Pascual, el cocinero, sin desaprovechar espacio. No es que crea que ningún marinero vaya a probar la poción, porque tiene un aspecto verdaderamente repulsivo, pero podría ocurrírsele a alguno que es la cena y tirarla por la borda.

Cuando todas las botellas estuvieron llenas, prepararon una gran bolsa alargada, con el equipaje para Eleanor. En ella metieron los termos cuadrados de poción multijugos. Después, los taparon con alguna ropa, una navaja de afeitar y un jabón. Santi le entregó un pequeño colgante con una tira de cuero negro.

- Es una escoba – dijo Eleanor contemplando el colgante.

- Si, es una escoba voladora reducida. Si las cosas se ponen realmente feas, agrándala y sal volando.

- Es hora – dijo el brujo mirando un reloj de bolsillo. Ofreció a Eleanor una taza decorada con flores. Eleanor miró un momento el contenido, antes de empezar a beber. Era la primera vez en su vida que probaba la poción multijugos, y un sentimiento de cierta aprensión le recorrió el cuerpo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado bebiendo esa poción. No lo quiso pensar mas. Suspiro y se llevó la taza a los labios.

--x--

Eleanor, con el aspecto de Alain, el cocinero argelino, se anudó al grueso y corto cuello el colgante. Después, cuando estuvo sola, metió en el fondo de la bolsa el paquete y metió el brazalete en un bolsillo del pantalón y la varita en la pierna, por dentro del calcetín. Le pareció que el cocinero tenía las piernas verdaderamente peludas.

- Bien, si estás listo – dijo el marqués – Eleanor estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a que la trataran como un hombre.- Buena suerte – se despidió el marqués.

Eleanor y Santi montaron en el motocarro y se dirigieron al pueblo. Aparcaron el vehículo en una calleja apartada, por uno de cuyos extremos una figura conocida se acercaba. Sara saludó con un "hola" que a Eleanor le sonó un tanto lúgubre, y los fantasmas se aparecieron en silencio detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaban al malecón, vieron una figura rechoncha caminar haciendo eses hacia un barco que lucía en su proa, en letras negras, el nombre de "_Ariños_". Manolín se adelantó unos pasos, sacó una campanilla y comenzó a tañerla mientras ululaba como un búho. Los otros cuatro, formando dos parejas, se pusieron detrás, con velas encendidas, formando una procesión fantasmal. Enfilaron el malecón, cantando canciones de difuntos, desafinando mucho y haciendo mucho ruido, directos hacia el hombre. El cocinero los miró, primero con ojos vidriosos de borracho, después con ojos de miedo. Empezó a gritar "_A compaña, A compaña_" y se tiró al suelo boca abajo. Los fantasmas hicieron un círculo a su alrededor y siguieron cantando más fuerte. El hombre temblaba. De repente, se levantó y salió corriendo dando grandes gritos.

Santi agarró a Eleanor por el brazo y, sin mediar palabra, la llevó directamente a la taberna. Al cabo de media hora, el patrón del _Ariños_ entraba en el establecimiento y marchaba dirigía directo a Eleanor.

- Eh, tu Alain¿quieres embarcarte?. Tenemos una plaza de cocinero.

- ¿Y Pascual? – preguntó el tabernero – Siempre ha sido capaz de embarcar, a pesar de la cogorza.

- Un ataque de chifladura. Dice que ha visto a la Santa Compaña y que el barco está maldito. No quiere saber nada de salir a la mar.

Algunos marineros se santiguaron, otros hicieron algún extraño gesto con los dedos, para ahuyentar los espíritus, seguramente.

- Bobadas - murmuró el capitán mientras les dirigía una mirada un tanto despectiva.

Eleanor emitió un ruido ronco, que pretendía ser una aceptación. Cogió el petate que le habían preparado, se lo echó al hombro y se puso en camino detrás del patrón del barco. Cuando enfilaba la calleja que salía al malecón, un chaval flacucho y sucio pasó corriendo y le dio un empellón. No se disculpó.

Le indicaron dónde estaba la cocina, la alacena de las provisiones y el cuartucho donde se turnaban para dormir en un camastro. Le explicaron alternando palabras y gestos que zarparían en un par de horas, y la dejaron sola. Cuando solamente ella estaba en el barco, examinándolo, vio subir a Santi por la pasarela. Dijo un "hola" apenas audible y le hizo gestos para que bajara de nuevo a la cocina. Allí, se acercó a uno de los armaritos que colgaban de la pared, y, con una sonrisita, le enseñó cómo se abría el doble fondo. Ese era el lugar que Pascual se había preparado para esconder su propio contrabando.

Cuando el sol empezó a despuntar por el este, un pequeño pesquero gallego salía de puerto rumbo hacia la Gran Bretaña.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Una vez de regreso de su visita al Ministerio de Magia, Albus Dumbledore se dirigó directamente a su despacho de profesor de Transfiguraciones. Había considerado la posibilidad de hacer una parada en Inverness, para poner en antecedentes a Malcolm McGonegall, pero finalmente había decidido esperar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, Cygnus Black había dicho que la resistencia francesa no había podido acercarse al lugar, y además, el sitio en el que había desaparecido la Rosa, como muy bien sabía Dumbledore, aunque casi con certeza Black lo ignorara, no era precisamente cualquier lugar de la frontera. Albus Dumbledore vio una remota posibilidad, que tendría que perseguir antes de dar por fracasada la operación y desaparecidos tanto la bruja como su preciada carga.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho, casi no se sorprendió al ver dos lechuzas esperándole. Una era una lechuza comercial, de color marrón oscuro, que traía el periódico. La otra, un ejemplar de color ceniza, más entrado en años, permanecía encaramada al respaldo de la silla, mirando con desconfianza a su plumífera compañera. Anudado a su pata izquierda, llevaba un sobre de pergamino de color ocre. Albus le quitó la carta de la pata y dedicó un momento a acariciarle suavemente las plumas del pecho con un dedo, antes de dar un suave golpe al sobre con su varita.

En un inglés muy correcto, con una letra picuda pasada de moda, podía leerse:

"_Mi querido amigo; _

_El tiempo transcurre más rápidamente de lo que quisiéramos, y hace ya demasiado que no sabemos el uno del otro. Parece que fue ayer cuando, aún estudiantes, desarrollamos nuestro proyecto conjunto de investigación, y sin embargo, ya ha pasado más de un siglo. Debo reconocer que la pasión por el estudio y conocimiento de la magia de la que ya hacías gala cuando éramos jóvenes, y que te ha acompañado siempre, era contagiosa, y quedó en mi en un estado latente que, de vez en cuando, ante cualquier pieza de museo, hace que me pregunte por sus misterios, aunque, debo reconocer, que abandono pronto y la dejo reposar en su vitrina._

_Soy muy consciente de las dificultades y los peligros que entrañan los viajes en nuestros días, y de los momentos difíciles que vive tu patria, pero la primavera empieza a despuntar en nuestros valles, y el rosal silvestre, que parecía perdido para siempre al final del invierno, resurge cuando los hielos se vuelven agua, y las flores vuelven a desplegar sus pétalos al viento. _

_Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos, y me haya vuelto demasiado cursi, me gustaría mostrarte alguno de los misterios mágicos más impresionantes de esta parte del mundo._

_Espero saber pronto de ti._

_Saludos,_

_Estefanía M. de Falcón_

Albus Dumbledore dejó la carta a un lado. Después tomó el periódico y lo extendió sobre su mesa. Comenzó a pasar hojas buscando algo muy concreto. Lo encontró en una esquina interior de una página par. El titular hacía referencia a una reclamación interpuesta por el Ministro de Magia de España, con el apoyo del de Portugal, ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos, en relación con una presunta incursión de un escuadrón de la Seguridad Mágica de Windelwald en el pirineo navarro. El asunto se trataría en el siguiente Pleno de la Confederación. El Gobierno de Grindelwald restaba importancia al suceso, indicando que las fronteras en los Pirineos no estaban claramente señalizadas, por lo que un escuadrón en misión ordinaria de reconocimiento podría sin proponérselo adentrarse algún kilómetro en el país vecino.

Dumbledore juntó las yemas de los dedos mientras reflexionaba. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. En efecto, todavía había un resquicio abierto para que se colara por él la esperanza.

--x—

Sola en la cocina del barco, se permitió un momento para reflexionar. La jornada había sido agotadora. Había tenido que dedicarse a organizar las provisiones para el viaje, y después preparar la comida. Como le había dicho Santi, los marineros se conformaron con que fuera tragable y abundante. Aunque no tenía buen aspecto, tampoco olía mal, así que no se quejaron.

Atrás quedaba Eleanor, reflexionó, el personaje del que se había servido mientras estaba con los brujos españoles. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió un pequeño ramalazo de nostalgia, pero inmediatamente lo olvidó. Decidió organizar sus cosas antes de empezar a preparar la cena, así que abrió el armarito. Dentro había metido su petate con todas las cosas dentro. Lo sacó, abrió el compartimento secreto y fue metiendo en él, muy ordenados, los termos de poción, no sin antes servirse un vaso y beberla. Después introdujo también el paquete. Cuando hubo terminado la operación, se quedó un momento reflexionando, para a continuación meter decidida la mano en el bolsillo. Pero, cual no sería su sorpresa, cuando no encontró el brazalete. Rebuscó también en el otro bolsillo, más que nada para descartar, porque estaba bien segura de dónde lo había metido. Miró alrededor, por el suelo. Revisó el fondo del petate. Y de pronto, una imagen le vino a la cabeza y se echó a reir. El chico del malecón, el que le había dado un empellón¡Le había robado el brazalete!. Por fin se había librado del enojoso artefacto. No importaba dónde hubiera ido a parar, ni qué clase de efectos podría tener en los muggles, ahora era libre de servirse de la magia. Cerró la tapa del hueco escondido y se desplomó en una silla, feliz. En cuanto llegara la noche, sin que nadie la viera, desaparecería del barco, y volaría directa a Escocia.

Estuvo en un tris de tirar la poción multijugos por el desagüe, ahora que ya no la necesitaba. Pero miró el reloj y vio que no podía perder el tiempo si tenía que preparar la cena de la tripulación.

Cuando todos habían cenado ya era de noche y pronto podría marcharse. Sintió algunos nervios atenazando su estómago. Pero aún tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidió no perder el tiempo. Lavó los cacharros, recogió la mesa y arregló la cocina sin usar la magia, por miedo a que alguien pudiera entrar en la cocina y la pillara in fraganti. Cuando terminó, tenía la boca seca. Se sirvió un vaso de agua del fregadero. Mientras lo bebía, oyó ruidos y gritos que venían de la cubierta. Se dio media vuelta. Unas pisadas fuertes delataban que alguien bajaba a la cocina. No le dio tiempo de agacharse para sacar la varita de la pernera. Un soldado alemán, desde la puerta de la cocina, la estaba encañonando.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

"Venga, fuera de aquí, con las manos en alto" – le gritó en alemán mientras le apuntaba con un arma muggle, un fusil.

Levantó los brazos rápidamente y se dirigió un poco temblorosa hacia la escalera. Algo redondo y frío presionó su espalda, entre sus riñones, y la empujaron escaleras arriba con el cañón del fusil. En cubierta otros dos soldados, bajo las órdenes de un oficial, encañonaban al resto de los marineros, formados en una fila en la cubierta del barco. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Ahora sí que no veía ninguna posibilidad. No podía intentar alcanzar la varita porque le dispararían, y no tendría nada que hacer frente a una bala muggle. Si la cacheaban, la encontrarían. Por supuesto, no sabrían qué era aquel palo tallado, y lo más probable es que bromearan con él y después lo rompieran o lo arrojaran al mar.

Para su desesperación, otro soldado, que debía haber estado registrando el barco, se dirigió al que parecía estar al mando, llevando en la mano cuatro discos dorados. Cerró los ojos y por un segundo le pareció que le faltaba el aire. Habían encontrado el paquete.

El oficial alemán cogió los discos y los miró un momento.

"Trae al capitán del cascarón" – ordenó. Un soldado empujó hacia delante al marinero.

El oficial se puso frente al capitán, muy cerca. Levantó la mano con los discos y preguntó:

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"No se qué quiere" – chilló el capitán en español.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" – repitió el oficial en alemán. Agarró por el cuello al marinero y le puso los discos ante los ojos.

"Maldito bastardo español, dime de dónde los has sacado".

"No...no le entiendo...no se que quiere...no se qué es eso..." – chilló el capitán.

"Coge a ese" – ordenó el oficial a un soldado, señalando con la vista al mas joven de todos, un chico de apenas diecisiete años. Sacó un revolver de la cartuchera y le apuntó a las sienes - "Y tú" – ordenó a otro – "registra de nuevo el barco. Los libros de claves tienen que estar por algún lado".

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" – volvió a repetir en alemán, dejando bastante claro que tenía toda la intención de disparar.

La Rosa estaba muy tensa. El pescador no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, así que malamente podía contestar nada, y aunque hubiera hablado alemán, no sabía absolutamente nada de los discos. Podía comenzar una masacre de la que ella no saldría con vida.

Pero en ese momento se oyeron los gritos más atroces que nadie pudiera imaginarse, y un hombre apareció por la puerta de la cabina retorciéndose de dolor. La imagen era dantesca. Parecía como si el cuerpo se le estuviera dando la vuelta. Soldados y marineros chillaron de espanto, y el oficial bajó el arma por un segundo, horrorizado.

La Rosa aprovechó el momento y se desapareció. El "pop" los sobresaltó. Un soldado corrió a mirar por la borda, pensando que se había caído al mar. Entonces el que sufría los espasmos salió corriendo y se tiró al mar.

La Rosa se apareció en la cabina del barco. Se hizo con su varita y se agachó tras el cuadro de mandos. Dos soldados mantenían a raya a los marineros que chillaban histéricos mientras otro se asomaban por la borda y el capitán intentaba a gritos imponer cierta calma. La Rosa se levantó despacio, apuntó con su varita al capitán y murmuró...

"Imperio"

El capitán dejó de gritar, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy pálido. Entonces, bajó el arma lentamente, dejó los discos descuidadamente sobre la repisa de la ventana de la cabina y se acercó a mirar por la borda. Ella sacó el brazo por la ventanilla, y cogió los discos.

"Daos la vuelta" – ordenó de pronto el oficial a los pescadores. Los oficiales les hicieron darse la vuelta y quedaron todos mirando al mar. Ahora todos los hombres, pescadores y soldados, le daban la espalda. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico para concentrarse. Tenía que conseguir que el hechizo afectase a todos. Duraría poco, pero tenía que ser lo suficiente para que ella desapareciera de allí.

"Petrificus totalus"- gritó- y todos los hombres quedaron como estatuas. Rápidamente se arrancó el colgante del cuello y lo apuntó con la varita.

"Engorgio" – dijo a media voz – y al instante tuvo entre sus manos una escoba de tamaño natural. Salió corriendo de la cabina y se dirigió al extremo opuesto del barco. Montó en la escoba, dio una patada al suelo, y salió volando.

El viento le azotaba la cara. Una sensación de euforia la embargaba. Podría tener problemas antes de alcanzar la costa, pero la convicción de que tenía estar a salvo al alcance de la mano predominaba. Cuando empezaba a amanecer, divisó las costas occidentales del sur de Inglaterra, y gritó de alegría. Una hora más tarde, en una playa desierta de Cornwall, se desapareció.

Apareció en la ladera del glenn en el que estaba la casa que compartía con Malcolm. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y los rasgos de Alain, el cocinero argelino, dejaron paso a una mujer alta, delgada, de pelo muy liso y negro y ojos oscuros. Una mujer hermosa, de mandíbula cuadrada, vestida con ropas enormes de hombre. Encogió los pantalones para que no se le cayeran. Se echó la escoba al hombro sonriendo al pensar qué diría Malcolm al verla llegar así, sin avisar y con aquel aspecto, pero sobre todo, con el éxito en el bolsillo, y comenzó a caminar.

El la vio venir desde lejos y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando llegó junto a ella, la abrazó, la elevó por los aires dando vueltas gritando de felicidad, y la besó.

"Cassie, sabía que lo conseguirías".

"Pues claro¿acaso lo dudabas?" – dijo riéndose – "lo tengo, Malcolm" – y lo besó.

Malcolm rió. La cogió por la cintura, la volvió a izar y la hizo dar varias vueltas. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, estaba de nuevo besando a Malcolm. No mediaron más palabras, y se encaminaron hacia la cabaña.

_Nota del Autor: Cuando puse en ffnet el primer capítulo se me olvidó incluir una cláusula de descargo. Todavía no he visto si es posible introducirla sin tener que sustiutir el mencionado capítulo. De momento, dejé en el profile una alusión a los derechos intelectuales que no me pertenecen y a la ausencia de ánimo de lucro. Por ahora, y para mi tranquilidad personal, dejo igualmente constancia aquí de que muchos de ellos, así como el universo en que se mueven, son creación de Rowling, y este fic no tiene otro propósito que el entretenimiento. Un día de éstos, cuando controle mejor el sistema, meteré este párrafo en la cabecera de la historia. De momento, espero que valga con esta nota._


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Casi inmediatamente después de que Cassiopeia Black abandonara el pesquero montada en su escoba, Santi y Sara llegaron al barco volando en las suyas. Nada mas aterrizar, los efectos del encantamiento paralizador empezaron a decaer, aunque aún les dio tiempo para utilizar "_accio_" y tirar por la borda las armas de los soldados alemanes. Cuando pudieron moverse, los marineros no perdieron el tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, reduciéndolos.

Santi se dirigió a ellos en gallego, pidiéndoles calma.

"¿Quiénes sois?" – preguntó el capitán.

Santi sonrió. "Haberlos, haylos" – dijo – Sara, que había medio entendido la frase, le miró con extrañeza.

"¡Bruixos!" – algunos gritaron –

"Tranquilos. No tienen nada que temer."

Mientras Santi trataba con los marineros, que al fin y al cabo eran gallegos como él, Sara inmovilizó con cuerdas invisibles a los alemanes y bajó a la cocina.

En el suelo, roto, había un termo de poción multijugos.

"Fregoteo" – dijo Sara apuntando su varita hacia el líquido vertido.

"Evanesco" – añadió, y los restos del termo desaparecieron. Después fue hacia el armarito. Estaba abierto, y la tapa del compartimento secreto quitada. Los termos estaban completamente a la vista.

"Evanesco...evanesco...evanesco..." Sara repitió el encantamiento hasta que todos desaparecieron. Entonces regresó a la cubierta.

Los soldados alemanes abandonaban pacíficamente el barco, en la lancha auxiliar en la que lo habían abordado. A lo lejos, Sara distinguió un guardacostas de la armada alemana.

Los gallegos tenían una especie de expresión feliz. "He alterado la memoria de unos y otros" – dijo Santi, guiñando un ojo. Si has terminado, debemos marcharnos.

Los pescadores se pusieron a contemplar amanecer. Santi y Sara subieron a sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo. Cuando estaban a unos cien metros sobre el barquito, apuntaron sus varitas, uno hacia la proa y el otro hacia la popa, y desilusionaron el barco con un hechizo que duraría unas doce horas, de manera que el guardacostas alemán no volviera a verlos.

--x--

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Malcolm, de manera que podía oir los latidos de su corazón. El le acariciaba despacio la cabeza. Suspiró.

"Cuéntame otra vez cómo fue" – dijo él de pronto.

"La primera parte del plan funcionó tal y como tu habías previsto. Llegué a Interlaken sin problemas, encontré los contactos y pasé tiempo en el museo, memorizando los discos y eligiendo la pieza señuelo. Los de la resistencia habían estudiado el sistema de alarmas, y tenían un plan para neutralizarlas. Transfiguré de memoria cuatro tapas de latas de judías. Me quedaron como copias prácticamente exactas de los cuatro discos. Una vez en el museo, cambié los originales por las copias y decidí llevarme un brazalete que aparentemente carecía de valor material o mágico, y que solamente tenía un significado sentimental para Grindelwald, pero resultó un fiasco".

"¿Un fiasco?"

"En realidad, no era inofensivo. Resultó ser una especie de detector de magia. Así que fue marcando puntualmente por donde pasaba. Cuando llegué a la frontera, atacaron."

"¡Un detector!. Te deshiciste de él, supongo..."

"Tuve mucha suerte. Un muggle me lo robó en España."

"¿Te lo robaron? Vaya. Y ¿puede hacer algo a los muggles?"

"No lo se".

"Espero que no les resulte fatal..."

Cassie dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"El brazalete es el menor mal que he dejado tras de mi. No se qué ha sido de la gente del pueblecito de Francia, y en España ha habido al menos un muerto, eso sin contar que tampoco sabemos qué ha ocurrido con los pescadores. Los dejé con los alemanes¿recuerdas?"

Malcolm se quedó pensativo un momento.

"Supongo que, desgraciadamente, tenemos que esperar lo peor."

"Seguramente".

"¿Seguro que estás bien?. Sabes, no he dejado de lamentar haber estado de acuerdo en que fueras tu y no yo..."

"¡Malcolm!" – le interrumpió, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

"Si hubieras ido tu no habrías regresado. Habrías muerto en Francia, ayudando a los franceses a defenderse, o en España, haciendo otro tanto de lo mismo. Y si hubieras sobrevivido a esos dos ataques, no habrías vuelto hasta asegurarte de que los pescadores volvían a puerto sanos y salvos. Es lo que un Gryffindor hubiera hecho. Por eso fui yo" – hizo una pausa – "No es que no me importe lo que les haya podido ocurrir a todas esas personas. Pero quiero pensar que su sacrificio, el que haya sido, no ha sido en vano, y que, gracias a que estoy de vuelta con los discos, otras vidas se salvarán". – Su cara reflejaba cierta tristeza. Malcolm sonrió. Le acarició una mejilla.

"Tienes razón, mi amor. Yo no me hubiera resistido a ninguna batalla, y a la postre hubiera sido peor. En realidad, estoy orgulloso de ti" – ahora le acariciaba la cara con ambas manos.

"Voy a enseñarte los discos" – dijo de pronto Cassie, y se levantó. Fue hacia la silla donde había dejado apresuradamente las ropas de cocinero y hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Volvió a la cama con los cuatro discos en la mano. Malcolm le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara a su lado, como había estado antes, y ella así lo hizo. Le ofreció los discos. El los cogió, pero antes de prestarles atención, se estaba fijando en su frente.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido ahí? Tienes una cicatriz"

"Me debí cortar con una piedra cuando perdí el sentido en Francia. Las brujas españolas me curaron".

"Casi no se nota. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora"

Cassiopeia Black se quedó pensativa un momento. Allí estaba, tal cual era. Sin ropas, sin metamorfomagia que alterara su aspecto, y sin fingir ser otra persona ni mentir, o al menos alterar la verdad, ante el hombre al que amaba como nunca hubiera imaginado que era capaz. Al desnudo en todos los sentidos imaginables, delante del que fuera el más odioso Gryffindor de toda su carrera escolar. Se echó a reir.

"¿De qué te ríes?

"De nosotros. Nos pasamos siete años rivalizando en el colegio, siendo enemigos irreconciliables, y ahora..."

Malcolm sonrió, y la estrechó hacia sí.

"He tenido mucha suerte, Cassie. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme que me quieras."

Ella sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

"Bueno, tu también cambiaste de opinión respecto a mi."

Malcolm la atrajo aún más hacia sí y la besó. Los discos fueron a parar al suelo. Dumbledore tendría que esperar un poco más.

--x—

A primeras horas de una fantástica tarde de primavera, Hogsmeade resultaba muy agradable. A lo lejos, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se alzaba, impresionante y hermoso. Cassie sintió lástima por los alumnos que, encerrados en las aulas o la biblioteca, debían concentrarse en estudiar para pasar sus exámenes, sin poder disfrutar del exterior. Entraron en el pub Cabeza de Puerco. El barman estaba lavando un vaso. Levantó la cabeza con indiferencia, y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Dumbledore estaba esperándolos en una mesa en una esquina. Sonrió.

"Si alguien podía lograrlo, esa eras tu, Cassiopeia"

Dumbledore pasó largo rato mirando los discos. Tenían runas a ambos lados, y una especie de eje en el centro. Con una uña raspó ligeramente la superficie de uno, en un extremo.

"No son de oro" – comentó.

"Pues los que yo dejé allí si lo son."

"Las runas son muy antiguas, yo mismo desconozco algunas, pero creo que tu padre podrá resolver ese asunto."

"¿Por qué están inscritas en esos discos?" – preguntó Malcolm.

"Creo que tiene que ver con el sistema de encriptado". – contestó Dumbledore – "Pero todavía no sé cómo funciona." – añadió arrugando la frente. "Bueno" – dijo en un tono más jovial – "Espero que ese pequeño aspecto también pueda ser resuelto por el Departamento de tu padre. Ahora, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo."

--x—

Cygnus Black estaba otra vez reunido en su despacho del Ministerio con Albus Dumbledore. Junto a él, una bruja rubia, de ojos azules, que vagamente le recordaba a las Rosier. _La Rosa_, el agente secreto, cuya identidad él mismo desconocía y que, sin embargo, tenía algo extrañamente familiar.

"Mis felicitaciones, señorita" – dijo Cygnus – "Sinceramente, estuvimos muy preocupados cuando las noticias de lo ocurrido en Saint Jean llegaron hasta nosotros."

"Puedo imaginarlo" – comentó ella – "Supongo que querrá un informe detallado de la misión".

"Tan completo como sea posible. Sería de enorme utilidad, gracias. No obstante" – añadió – "todavía no podemos cantar victoria."

Golpeó con su varita un cajón de su mesa, mientras murmuraba un encantamiento inusualmente largo. El cajón se abrió. Sacó de dentro los cuatro discos y los puso sobre la mesa.

"Hemos relacionado el significado de todas las runas." – dijo –

"Felicidades, Cygnus. Sabía que tú serías capaz. Confieso que desconozco algunas". Dijo Dumbledore

Lejos de sonreir, Cygnus Black frunció el ceño.

"Sin embargo, todavía no sabemos cómo funciona. Quiero decir, no sabemos cómo se hace para codificar. Es como si nos faltaran las instrucciones. Y no dan la más mínima señal mágica."

Algo vino a la memoria de _La Rosa_. Algo que el oficial alemán había dicho mientras encañonaba al capitán del _Ariños_...algo sobre un libro de claves...

"¿Entonces, no sirve de nada?" – preguntó descorazonada.

"Sirve de mucho. Ahora, por así decirlo, tenemos el alfabeto completo que utilizan para escribir sus mensajes en clave. Simplemente, todavía no hemos terminado con ello, porque no sabemos la regla que determina el orden en que ponen las runas. En cualquier caso, señorita, no se cómo expresar mi agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho. Por supuesto, se le remunerará como convinimos."

Cygnus Black dio por terminada la reunión. Los tres se levantaron. Besó la mano de _la Rosa_ y apretó la de Dumbledore.

"Les acompaño hasta la entrada" – dijo –

Pasaron por delante de una puerta con un letrero que decía. "_Oficina para el Estudio del Universo_". Ella se quedó un segundo mirando.

"Es un nuevo proyecto" – dijo Black al ver que mostraba interés – "Se trata de construir una réplica del universo, comenzando por el sistema solar, para su posterior estudio. Ahora mismo está interrumpido."

"¿Falta de fondos?" – preguntó Dumbledore.

"No, se está construyendo con una donación específicamente destinada a ello por el donante. Lo que ocurre es que no han encontrado un experto en transfiguración que se encargue de reproducir los cuerpos celestes." – siguieron avanzando por el pasillo y dejaron atrás la habitación.

"¿Podría ser una invención muggle?" – La _Rosa_ preguntó de pronto.

Cygnus Black se detuvo en seco.

"¿Se refiere a lo que…" – Se cruzaron con un brujo que iba leyendo un largo rollo de pergamino – "…ha traído?".

"Si. Ha dicho..." – bajó el tono de voz – "que no responde a la magia. Es posible que no responda porque sea un artefacto completamente muggle".

"No había considerado esa posibilidad" – dijo Black – "pero..."- abrió una puerta y les indicó que pasaran a una habitación que parecía un trastero. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro, apuntó a la entrada con la varita.

"Impervio" – y la puerta quedó sellada e insonorizada.

"Eso podría explicar que no hayas conseguido determinar cómo funcionan los discos" –dijo Dumbledore –

"Es posible". Entonces...hmmm...me ha dado una idea, señorita. Le estoy profundamente agradecido, una vez más".


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta del restaurante, Marius sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Un camarero se acercó a recogerle la capa. No hizo falta que le indicara el camino, porque ella ya lo había visto.

Cassiopeia atrajo discretas miradas de algunos comensales masculinos mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano. Marius no se sorprendió. Su hermana era una mujer muy guapa, y su forma de vestir, aunque un tanto extraña entre los muggles, lejos de provocar recelo, le daba cierto aire de misterio que incrementaba su atractivo.

"¡Marius!" – exclamó mientras le abrazaba y le besaba las mejillas. El le acercó la silla para que se sentara. Los demás comensales volvieron a prestar atención a sus asuntos.

"Te veo estupendamente" – dijo Marius – "Te ha sentado bien tu viaje a Canadá".

Cassiopeia sonrió. "Te he traído una cosa" – dijo sonriendo – "para compensar que esta vez no te he invitado a acompañarme". – le extendió un paquete.

"¡Oh, vamos!. Probablemente el trabajo me habría impedido ir contigo. Además, estoy seguro de que hay acompañantes más interesantes que yo".- dijo mientras cogía el paquete.

Cassiopeia se rió y bebió un poco de vino. "Tu eres el mejor compañero de viaje que conozco. Lo que ocurre es que surgió la oportunidad de repente, y no podía desaprovecharla. Partí inmediatamente. Y sola".

Marius alzó la vista del paquete a medio abrir.

"¿Sola¿Ese Gryffindor no te ha acompañado?"

"No. Y créeme, así ha sido más productivo, desde un punto de vista profesional, claro. Además, tiene el beneficio añadido del reencuentro" – puso una media sonrisa.

Marius se rió. "Creía que había vuelto a las andadas."

"¿Y estabas planeando hacer de hermano ofendido?"

"Bueno, hay algunos trucos muggles muy interesantes que podrían resultar...Y no me negarás que Malcolm tiene una larga trayectoria.."

Ambos rieron.

"¿De agravios contra mi persona, quieres decir?" – comentó Cassiopeia, medio absorta en el menú.

Marius asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, te informo de que mi lista de fechorías contra él debe ser tan larga o más que la suya. Y si no es mas larga, seguro que incluye algunas mucho peores de lo que él nunca hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Qué puede haber comparable en astucia a una Slytherin?".

"Una Black".

Ambos rieron. Marius continuó abriendo el paquete. – "Oh" - dijo - "es un libro estupendo. Te habrá costado mucho conseguirlo".

Cassiopeia sonrió – "Menos de lo que te figuras" – En realidad, había transfigurado un cuaderno muggle para que reprodujera un ejemplar único que había en la _National Library_. Esperaba que el encantamiento durara unos cincuenta años. Pero todo eso no se lo dijo a su hermano. "Slytherin, y Black, y astucia" – pensó.

"Bueno" – siguió Marius – "Entonces, el caballero sigue comportándose correctamente".

"No tengo queja".

Interrumpieron su charla para que el camarero, que acababa de acercarse, les tomara nota.

"Marius" – dijo Cassiopeia – "Vivo con él".

Marius sonrió. "Ya me lo había figurado. Lo importante es que te haga feliz."

"Me hace muy feliz, si."

Marius sonrió. "Bueno, yo he conocido a una dama muy interesante..."

Cassiopeia alzó las cejas – "¡No me digas!. ¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"No creo que la conozcas. Es una señorita completamente muggle. Solamente he salido con ella un par de veces, pero puedo decirte que estoy ansioso por volver a verla."

Cassiopeia se rió. "¿La has conocido en tu trabajo muggle?"

"Sí. Es una estudiosa del griego y el latín, que trabaja en las mismas tareas que yo...esas de las que no puedo darte detalle porque son importantes para la seguridad nacional. Tiene la ventaja de que, cuando le hable de mi familia, no le parecerán muy raros nuestros nombres."

"¿Qué tienen de raro nuestros nombres?"

"Querida hermana, deberías salir un poco más. En el mundo muggle, la mayoría de nuestros nombres estaban de moda hace tres mil años."

Cassiopeia pretendió hacerse la ofendida, pero no engañó a su hermano. "De todas formas, me parece que, puestos a hablar de rarezas, hay otras que le resultarán mucho más sorprendentes el día que le hables de ellas..."

"No hemos llegado todavía a una situación en la que me plantee tal cosa" – dijo Marius serio.

"No te enfades. Solamente quiero decir que, cuando llegue el momento, la persona que comparta tu vida deberá saberlo".

"No necesariamente, si es una muggle".

"Sí, si necesariamente". – Cassiopeia se puso seria – "¿O es que piensas negar que existimos¿Piensas dejar de vernos?"

Marius se sintió triste. "No, no es eso. Es que no tengo cabida en el mundo en el que he nacido. El día que tenga una esposa, mi familia no tendrá sitio en la comunidad mágica."

"Ya veo. Pretendes mirar para otro lado. Cuando veas magia a tu alrederor, harás como que no has visto...te harás...te harás el ingenuo..." – En ese momento Cassiopeia comprendió a Sara.

"No lo entiendes..."

"¡Claro que lo entiendo!" – le interrumpió – "No vas por la vida agitando una varita, como el resto de nosotros, pero haces otras cosas que los demás no hacemos. Comprendes un mundo que a nosotros se nos escapa, y que muchas veces nos da miedo. Conocí a una persona que le parecía lo más natural del mundo que un muggle la llamara bruja..." – se detuvo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como de negación. "Y qué ocurriría si tuvieras un hijo mágico¿Te harías el ignorante, el que no sabe nada, mientras tu mujer corre aterrorizada porque el juego de té está levitando en el salón?"

Marius no encontró palabras para replicar.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso?. Pienso que no has asumido quién eres. Todos somos distintos. ¿Te crees que todo el mundo me mira con admiración porque soy una metamorfomaga? ... Marius...la magia..." – se acordó de algo – "la magia no hace a las personas ni mejores ni peores" – y se sorprendió de oírse decir aquellas palabras.

Marius se sintió avergonzado. Sonrió levemente. "Creo que tienes razón. Supongo que debo reflexionar sobre lo que me has dicho. Y madurarlo."

Cassiopeia sonrió y le tomó las manos. Era su hermano menor. Y lo quería. Lo quería mucho. Les trajeron la comida, y continuaron charlando de otras cosas, aunque a ambos les había quedado una sensación extraña, como de cierta inquietud.

"¡Oh¡Por Merlín!. Hace un mes que no nos hemos visto ni hemos sabido el uno del otro, y vamos a pasar el resto de la comida así, desinflados..."

Cassiopeia sonrió. "Ese es mi hermano".

El camarero trajo los segundo platos. Continuaron charlando durante toda la comida. Después, Marius acompañó a su hermana hasta la entrada de visitantes del Ministerio de Magia. Frente a la cabina de teléfonos, se despidieron.

--x—

Cygnus Black la esperaba en el Atrio. Sonrió, y la besó en la mejilla.

"Tienes buen aspecto, hija"

"Gracias, papá."

"Te he pedido que vinieras por un asunto confidencial. Por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho."


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Cassiopeia se sorprendió de encontrar a Millicent Bagnold esperando en el despacho de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, era su superior. Si debía estar presente en una reunión, Cassiopeia hubiera esperado que ésta tuviera lugar en las dependencias de la Subsecretaria. Millicent se levantó.

"Buenas tardes" – dijo Cassiopeia -.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Black. Cygnus, si te parece…"

Cygnus Black sacó su varita. "Fermaportus" – apuntó a la puerta. Un fino haz de luz blanca impactó en la madera haciendo una especie de "gluc" - "Impertubate" – un segundo haz, más grueso y de color más tenue, tocó la puerta y se expandió por la pared antes de desaparecer.

"No queremos interrupciones" – aclaró Millicent.

Cassiopeia no dijo nada, pero pensó que en realidad su padre estaba blindando su despacho. El asunto, fuera lo que fuera, debía ser muy importante. Se revolvió un poco en la silla. Por un instante, se le pasó por la cabeza que hubieran descubierto que ella era _La Rosa_, y sintió cierto desasosiego. Se concentró para mantener una expresión imperturbable.

"Señorita Black" – Millicent Bagnold comenzó a hablar en un tono muy administrativo – "Lo que va a ver está sujeto a la más completa confidencialidad. La más leve filtración, aunque sea accidental, podría tener consecuencias terribles. Su padre responde por usted, pero si no está dispuesta a asumir un compromiso de riguroso silencio y discreción, junto con los riesgos que, no debo ocultarle, pueden llevar aparejados, es el momento de que lo diga."

Los ojos oscuros de Cygnus Black la miraron fijamente, una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

"Puede confiar en mi"- contestó sencillamente. Milicent Bagnold era su tía por matrimonio. Sin embargo, aunque solamente Cygnus estaba presente, estaba tratando a ambos de manera completamente profesional.

"Bien. Cygnus, por favor..."

Cygnus Black dirigió su varita al cajón de su mesa, exactamente igual que había hecho unos días antes, cuando Dumbledore y ella misma, disfrazada como su misteriosa agente secreta, habían estado en ese mismo despacho. Murmuró aquel hechizo que parecía interminable y que empezaba a resultarle familiar, y extrajo los discos y un grueso expediente.

"Necesitamos que hagas una copia exacta de estos objetos" – dijo Cygnus Black –

Cassiopeia cogió uno de los discos.

"¿Qué es esto? Parece de oro"

"No necesita saber qué es." – dijo Millicent Bagnold – "En cuanto al material, son metálicos con un baño de oro. Prescinda del dorado."

"Además, deben carecer completamente de propiedades mágicas, excepción hecha, claro está, de su propia naturaleza, puesto que serán objetos transfigurados." – añadió su padre en un tono más amable.

Cassiopeia volvió a colocar el disco sobre la mesa, junto con los otros tres, y desvió la mirada hacia el expediente. Era una carpeta grande y gruesa, de piel de dragón de color marrón oscuro, con cintas en cada lado para cerrarla.

"Deberá hacer una copia del contenido, pero tendrá que tener la apariencia de un expediente muggle. En primer lugar, los documentos que contiene deberán ajustarse a la talla de este archivador". – Millicent Bagnold puso sobre la mesa lo que parecía una carpetilla marrón de un material blando. "Esto son las tapas de un expediente muggle corriente. El material en el que hay que transfigurar los documentos debe ser papel, como éste" – abrió la carpetilla y sacó un rectángulo blanco de un material mucho más frágil que el pergamino. Cassiopeia lo cogió y lo miró. Era ligero. Se preguntaba cómo podría aguantar la tinta que utilizaban para escribir.

"Cualquier referencia a la magia también debe quedar camuflada para los no mágicos Por ejemplo, las fotografías deben estar encantadas de tal manera que, a los ojos de un muggle no llamen la atención. Quiero decir, no deben moverse cuando las mire un muggle..."

"¿Cuánto quiere que duren las transformaciones?. Estos hechizos no son eternos."

"Cincuenta años. Pero implante también un encantamiento de autodestrucción. Nos dejará las palabras mágicas que lo activen."

"Me llevará tiempo. Por lo que dice, no se trata simplemente de transfigurar, también hay que hechizar y encantar."

"Soy muy consciente de ello. Por eso le hemos preparado un lugar para que trabaje de la manera más confortable posible. Cygnus, por favor..."

Cygnus Black apuntó con su varita hacia la pared blanca en la que en otra ocasión había mostrado a Dumbledore un mapa de Europa.

"Muéstrate"

Apareció una puerta. Cygnus Black la abrió y le mostró una habitación luminosa, con una mesa amplia. Todas las paredes tenían armarios que llegaban hasta el techo, y un rincón estaba debidamente habilitado para colocar un caldero y trabajar con él con seguridad.

"Espero que tengas todo lo que necesites"- dijo su padre, depositando los discos y la carpeta sobre la mesa – "De todas formas, si necesitas algo, no tienes más que dar tres golpecitos con la varita en la puerta. Yo estaré al otro lado."

"Bien" – contestó Cassiopeia.

"Entonces, señorita, la dejamos trabajar. Para salir, como ya le ha dicho su padre, tres golpecitos con la varita. Buenas tardes".

Cassiopeia Black se quedó sola en el mini laboratorio que su padre tenía escondido en sus dependencias ministeriales. Echó un vistazo al interior de los armarios. Había libros, artilugios e ingredientes para pociones. Después se dirigió a la mesa. Agitó su varita y un sencillo soporte de madera apareció. Una base sostenía en cada extremo una pieza vertical, terminada en U. Las dos piezas sostenían un eje horizontal. Cassiopeia cogió el eje e insertó los discos. Puso el eje sobre el soporte y contempló el conjunto.

Los bordes de los discos eran dentados y un poco curvos. Se le ocurrió ponerlos juntos, y observó que los dientes encajaban, de manera que si hacía girar el primero, los cuatro giraban. También observó un detalle que se le había pasado la primera vez que los copió. Unas pequeñas marcas, como estrellas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, en cada uno de los discos, disimuladas en uno de los dientes. Los sacó del eje y los colocó en orden, según las marcas. Puso todos los dientes con marcas hacia arriba, en la parte más alta, y los juntó.

El expediente le llevó mucho más tiempo. Había que transfigurar documento por documento, y después aplicar los hechizos correspondientes. Había rollos de pergamino, fotografías, un catálogo del Museo de Grindelwald, una Guía de Viaje por Centro Europa Mágica, recortes de periódicos…incluso un pequeño montón de papeles muggles. Al cabo de cuatro horas, tenía sobre la mesa dos juegos prácticamente idénticos de discos, salvo por el color, la carpeta de piel de dragón, y dos expedientes de apariencia muggle. Estaba muy cansada. Levantó la varita.

El último hechizo que empleó, fue un simple "reducto".

_Nota del autor_

_ECO me indica, con acierto, que existe cierta descoordinación entre los parentescos de la historia y la información que figura en el Arbol subastado. Se trata de un error. Cuando termine la historia, tengo intención de revisar todos los capítulos y efectuar las pertinentes correcciones, que son muchas y variadas._


	15. Chapter 15

XV

En el despacho de Cygnus Black, en su mansión de Swansea, Marius Black bebía una copa de vino de manufactura duende, mientras esperaba sentado en un sillón. Los recios nubarrones hacían que apenas se viera el jardín desde el ventanal, a pesar de ser mediodía. Un resplandor iluminó los macizos de rosas. Se oyó un trueno demasiado pronto, y gruesos goterones comenzaron a golpear con fuerza los cristales.

Las puertas correderas se abrieron de golpe y Cygnus Black, todavía ataviado con su capa de viaje, entró en su despacho. Un elfo doméstico lo seguía con los brazos extendidos.

"Buenos días, Marius" dijo mientras entregaba al elfo un bombín negro, boca arriba, y arrojaba dentro un par de guantes grises que acababa de quitarse – "Un día de perros" – añadió quitándose la capa y tendiéndosela al elfo.

"Gracias". – dijo aceptando la copa que su hijo le ofrecía - "Te he pedido que vinieras para tratar un asunto totalmente confidencial y de vital importancia. Siéntate, por favor" – señaló el sillón donde Marius había estado sentado, y él mismo tomó asiento en otro cercano.

"Las cosas no van bien. Durante mucho tiempo hemos tratado de desentrañar la clave de las comunicaciones de los secuaces de Grindelwald. Como no éramos capaces de hacerlo mediante análisis, enviamos un agente a robar los códigos de encriptado. Grindelwald, en su delirio de poder, los exhibe en su Museo, y presume de que se trata de un regalo personal de un mago poderoso. El agente consiguió hacerse con los originales y dejó un duplicado en su lugar, para evitar que se dieran cuenta demasiado pronto de cual había sido el objeto del robo. Una vez en nuestro poder, hemos completado el alfabeto de runas antiguas que emplean, pero todavía desconocemos cómo deciden el orden de los signos. Lo más probable es que ese secreto se esconda en los objetos que guardan el alfabeto, pero, de nuevo, nos encontramos en un punto muerto. Permanecen absolutamente indiferentes ante cualquier forma de magia: hechizos, pociones…hasta maldiciones. Hay una alternativa posible: que realmente se trate de objetos muggles y que funcionen bajo leyes no mágicas".

"¿Y, en toda esta historia, dónde encajo yo?"

"Tendrás que averiguar si los muggles se enfrentan con objetos similares, y si han conseguido averiguar cómo funcionan."

"¿No puede el Ministro de Magia preguntar directamente al Primer Ministro Muggle? Es un hombre muy sensato. Estoy seguro de que mostraría un gran interés."

"El Primer Ministro Muggle ya era reticente a aceptar una colaboración con la comunidad mágica. Corren rumores de que algunos alemanes están interesados en lo que ellos llaman "_esoterismo_". En realidad, andan buscando reliquias mágicas. Hasta ahora, el Primer Ministro lo ha considerado una superchería más, inofensiva en comparación con el resto de sus problemas, que son muchos. Grindelwald podría haber obtenido el sistema de encriptado de los muggles alemanes, a cambio de, digamos, pequeños conocimientos sobre la magia. Hay hechizos que funcionan sobre los muggles. Si le confirmamos que los muggles nazis tienen acceso a, digamos, ciertas formas de magia, podría cundir el pánico."

"¿Y si no han sido los alemanes?"

"Grindelwald es suizo. El ejército muggle suizo sería pan comido para los alemanes, y sin embargo, no han invadido el país, que permanece neutral, en términos muggles. Incluso corren rumores de que algunos nazis tienen sus fortunas a buen recaudo en cuentas en Suiza."

"Donde está tu dinero, está tu corazón, dice un refrán muggle. Creo que podría ser alemán."

"Es posible. Pero no podemos descartar que exista un acuerdo secreto entre el líder alemán muggle y Grindelwald. Y que los códigos sean parte del mismo."

"Bien, es una posibilidad. Pero sigo sin entender cuál sería mi papel".

"Millicent Bagnold ha pedido al Primer Ministro Muggle que acuerden cambiarte de lugar de trabajo."

"¿Y él ha aceptado?"

"Bagnold puede llegar a ser muy…persuasiva. Pasarás al equipo que desentraña los códigos, el grupo más selecto de Bletchley Park. Allí, deberás averiguar todo lo posible sobre sistemas de encriptado enemigo".

"Bien, pero entonces necesitaré información de tu departamento".

"En efecto" – "_Muéstrate_" – dijo Cygnus mientras agitaba su varita con una mano y extendía la otra el aire, con la palma hacia arriba. Un segundo después sostenía un sobre bastante grande.

"Aquí tienes los objetos. Son cuatro discos de metal chapado en oro."

Marius abrió el sobre y sacó los discos. Los contempló por un momento. En efecto, salvo por las runas, tenían toda la apariencia de algún artilugio mecánico muggle.

"_Muéstrate_" – Marius dio un respingo. No esperaba que su padre formulara otro hechizo. Ahora le tendió un sobre mucho mayor y más abultado. Sin duda, contenía documentos.

"Esto es una copia del expediente relativo a los discos. Se denomina con el nombre en clave del agente, "_La Rosa_". Tiene apariencia totalmente muggle, para evitar llamar la atención. En cualquier caso, te pido que lo guardes a buen recaudo y no lo expongas, salvo que sea absolutamente necesario."

"Bien".

"Excelente." – Cygnus miró su reloj de bolsillo- "Es hora de comer. No hagamos esperar a tu madre." Cygnus abrió las puertas correderas y siguió a Marius hacia el comedor.

--x—

En Escocia, al igual que en Gales, el tiempo era muy malo. Cassiopeia Black agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una fuente de pequeños sandwiches y una jarra de zumo de calabaza sobre una mesa baja. Colocó numerosos cojines en un brazo del sofá que estaba junto a la mesa. Se descalzó y se sentó con las piernas en alto en el sofá, la espalda cómodamente apoyada en los cojines.

Malcolm no regresaría hasta la hora de la cena y fuera hacía un tiempo desapacible. Cassiopeia tomó lo que iba a ser su lectura esa tarde, una gruesa carpeta de aspecto muggle, en cuya tapa se leía "_Expediente La Rosa_."


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Albus Dumbledore miró al cielo y no pudo menos que maravillarse una vez mas. Ni una sola nube que alterara un azul brillante e intenso. La gente se movía de prisa, algo encogidos en sus chaquetas de lana gastada, pero para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en las _Highlands_, era como un luminoso día de verano. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la boca del Metro Mágico que tenía más próxima.

Atendiendo una llamada de un alto funcionario español, había viajado hasta Lisboa, con alguno de sus métodos tan particulares, que solamente él conocía, y allí los portugueses le habían facilitado un traslador hasta Madrid. Bajó las escaleras del 3M, que era como llamaban los brujos de la capital española al metro mágico, depositó unas monedas pequeñas en un cajetín y una barrera transparente le dejó pasar. Consultó un momento el gran mapa que había en la pared, en el que un gran punto rojo señalaba la estación en la que había entrado. Con su largo índice presionó levemente el punto de destino, y el muro, por arte de magia, se disolvió dando lugar a un andén. Albus miró a su alrededor. Tres o cuatro personas esperaban igual que él. El túnel era lo suficientemente ancho para que los trenes en los dos sentidos pudieran circular, lo que daba una sensación de mayor amplitud que el _tube_ londinense.

Se oyó una especie de silbido. Algunos destellos de luz amarilla salieron de la boca del túnel, para dar paso inmediatamente a un tren cuyas formas difusas se aclararon cuando se detuvo en el andén y abrió sus puertas. Albus montó en el vagón. Se oyó otro silbido, y el tren partió. Poco después se detenía en la parada del Ministerio.

Un funcionario le esperaba tras los controles de seguridad. El atrio del Ministerio de Magia de España era mucho más pequeño que el británico. No tenía ningún ornamento, y, en lugar de chimeneas, tenía radiadores. Dumbledore se quedó mirando cómo lo que parecía un chorro de vapor de múltiples colores salía por la llave de un radiador y se materializada en una bruja de mediana edad, de pelo largo, rubio y rizado. "La red _glú_" – Explicó el funcionario en un inglés con mucho acento– "En las ciudades hay pocas casas con chimenea, y en cambio muchas calefacciones. La sensación es casi de aparición. A veces los ingenuos oyen ruidos por sus tubos, y piensan que es el agua, pero en realidad es algún mago que lleva un objeto un poco grande, maletas y cosas así..."-. Subieron en un ascensor hasta la segunda planta. "El edificio es del siglo XIX – explicó – La planta segunda está dedicada casi exclusivamente a la representación portuguesa" – siguió hablando- "No tenemos un ministerio único porque los magos de familias de ingenuos no terminan de decidirse. Hemos cooperado estrechamente desde la Edad Media, mientras los ingenuos han tenido sus mas y sus menos, y esa herencia histórica se nota. Las representaciones diplomáticas menores y algunas embajadas son únicas para España y Portugal."

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta muy alta. El brujo llamó con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta la abrió. Un brujo bajo y delgado, de pelo muy negro y rizado, estaba levantándose de su mesa. Otro brujo, más joven, con el pelo engominado y peinado para atrás, y vestido con un traje cruzado, parecido a los que usaban los muggles, se levantó también. El brujo de más edad saludó a Dumbledore y le dio la mano. Dio las gracias al mago que le había acompañado, el cual asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

"¿Has tenido buen viaje, Albus?

"Excelente"

"Pasa, por favor. Te presento al Cónsul de España y Portugal en Occitania, el señor Callejón"

El mago más joven se apresuró a estrecharle la mano.

"Encantado" – dijo Dumbledore – "Tuve un gran amigo que se apellidaba Callejón..."

"Mi padre. Raimundo Callejón. Me habló mucho de usted. Es un verdadero placer."

"El placer es mío. " – Dumbledore sonrió vagamente – "Un brujo extraordinario. Y un amigo leal, su padre. Pero no hagamos perder el tiempo al señor Gómez"

"No, por supuesto"

" Ernesto, tienes mi completa atención"

"Gracias por haber venido tan rápidamente, Albus.. Te he pedido que vinieras porque, como conocerás por la prensa, recientemente por aquí han tenido lugar ciertos sucesos relacionados con Grindelwald"

"Algo he oído, si."

"Entonces, como sabes de qué va la cosa, me saltaré los prolegómenos. El escuadrón de Grindelwald que se enfrentó a casi una quincena de brujos navarros no llevaba a cabo una simple misión de reconocimiento de fronteras. Perseguían a un agente británico que había robado un objeto del Museo de Interlaken. Como era de esperar, el Ministerio de Magia británico niega la existencia del mencionado agente. Por supuesto, la información publicada no contiene ciertos elementos que hemos considerado de carácter confidencial."

"Es lo habitual".

"Por su parte, el representante de Grindelwald en la Conferencia Internacional de Magos resta importancia al asunto, calificándolo como malentendido. La realidad es que unas brujas navarras recogieron una persona gravemente herida cerca de un barranco, en el lado español. Los brujos de Grindelwald entraron para llevársela. Las brujas, y algunos de sus maridos se encararon con ellos. El enfrentamiento no fue simplemente un intercambio de palabras fuertes. Tenemos un fallecido y una persona mutilada."

"Lamento oirlo"

"Gracias. Los secuaces de Grindelwald siguen buscando el objeto. Al menos otro par de veces han cruzado la frontera en su busca. La última pista del objeto se localiza en el remanso en el que vive una lamia."

Dumbledore levantó un poco una ceja. – "¿Una lamia?"

"No es una lamia griega. Se trata de una criatura mágica poderosa, a punto de extinción, que originalmente habitaba los Pirineos y la cornisa cantábrica. Ahora solamente pueden encontrarse unas pocas en bosques de la zona pirenaica. La lamia en cuestión tiene mal carácter y los ha echado dos veces con sus artes poderosas".

Dumbledore volvió a levantar la ceja.

"Sin embargo" – continuó el español – "sabemos de muy buena tinta que el agente consiguió regresar a Inglaterra, sano y salvo. Y, presumiblemente, con el objeto en cuestión." – hizo una pausa – "Y aquí es dónde encajas tú"

"Bien, soy todo oídos"

"Suponemos que estará bien escondido. De otro modo, algún espía de Grindelwald lo habría visto y habría informado de su retorno..."

"...y si lo hubieran visto, entonces no lo buscarían, a él y al objeto, en España".

"En efecto. Les quitaríamos una excusa para traspasar nuestras fronteras, al menos, de momento. Necesitamos que se deje ver un poco... o que alguien adopte una apariencia parecida, los espías le confundan e informen."

" Y ¿cómo encajo yo?"

El mago español esbozó una media sonrisa.

"No descarto que sepas quién es el agente, Albus, pero no te pondré en el compromiso de responder a semejante pregunta. Aquí tenemos un dibujo robot..." – le tendió un pergamino con un dibujo hecho con tinta de colores que, exceptuando que parpadeaba cada poco, no se movía.

"Te pedimos que disfraces a alguien como ella"- por primera vez, el funcionario se refirió al agente por su género – "y la muestres en...determinados ambientes que tu sabes, en los que los espías de Grindelwald no podrán dejar de verla..."

Dumbledore tomó el pergamino y sonrió. – "_Tampoco te pondré en el compromiso de preguntarte por qué no mandáis vosotros a vuestro propio agente disfrazado_" – pensó.

----------

_Nota del Autor: algún lector me ha pedido que aclare los parentescos de la familia Black. En primer lugar, me remito a la nota en un capítulo anterior en el que reconozco que hay un pequeño lío de tios – primos en los capítulos 4-5 que corregiré en el futuro. En segundo lugar, sigo el Árbol donado por JK Rowling para una subasta benéfica, disponible en El diccionario hp._

_Cygnus Black es el bisabuelo por parte de madre de Sirius (es decir, el abuelo de Walburga). Marius, Pollux (el padre de Walburga), Dorea y Cassiopeia son sus hijos. Espero que con esta breve indicación, junto con la consulta del Árbol de Familia, haya contribuido a disipar las dudas._


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

"…Y ésta es _la bomba"_ – dijo John Devon mientras le mostraba una máquina que llenaba toda una habitación. "Es el ordenador con el que intentamos descifrar el código de encriptado de los alemanes. Lo ha diseñado Turing."

Marius Black había sido trasladado de cabaña, tal y como su padre le había anticipado que ocurriría. Para su sorpresa, Devon, el tímido matemático, también había sido trasladado. Pero era obvio que Devon no desconocía su nuevo destino. Todo lo contrario. Estaba explicándole las complejidades de su recién estrenado puesto como un verdadero experto. Por un momento, se preguntó si Devon no habría estado realmente todo ese tiempo vigilándole a él.

"¿Cómo trabaja? Quiero decir, no cuales son los entresijos de la máquina, sino la lógica que emplea" – dijo Marius.

"Los alemanes cifran sus códigos mediante una especie de máquinas de escribir" – Devon le condujo hasta una habitación contigua y abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo. Dentro de un armario, también cerrado con llave, había varias cajas de madera. Devon cogió una de ellas, la puso sobre la mesa y la abrió. Dentro había algo que, en efecto, era parecido a una máquina de escribir, un artefacto que Marius no había visto hasta que comenzó a trabajar como si fuera un completo muggle, pero que hacía tiempo se había vuelto familiar.

"Las máquinas _Enigma_" – dijo Devon - ."Aparatos de cifrado que Alemania viene produciendo desde los años 20. En estas ranuras se introducen unos discos que se llaman rotores. La posición inicial de los discos determina el código de cifrado".

Marius sintió un sobresalto interior. _Discos_. El sistema de cifrado de Grindelwald también implicaba discos. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de lo mismo?

"Ésta es _delfín_" – dijo Devon – "El modelo más simple. Cada modelo ha sido bautizado con el nombre de una especie marina".

"Cada disco tiene todas las letras por los dos lados" - continuó hablando - "Mensualmente los alemanes deciden el orden inicial de colocación. Cada vez que se teclea una letra, los discos avanzan una posición. Si tecleas en alemán, el texto saldrá por aquí cifrado. Si conoces el orden inicial, y tecleas el mensaje en cifrado, el texto saldrá en alemán, ya descifrado. El problema es que da lugar a numerosas combinaciones. La _Bomba _se encarga de determinar la que corresponde a cada mes, a partir de los mensajes interceptados. Una vez que determina la combinación, podríamos usar una de éstas, o dejar que lo haga la _bomba_...

"¿Cuánto tarda la _bomba_ en determinar el orden?"

"Depende. Últimamente, demasiado. El problema es que los submarinos _U-boote_ han empezado a operar con _Tiburón. _Es una máquina con cuatro rotores."

"Eso alarga el tiempo de cálculo de la _bomba_..."

"En efecto. Turing y su gente estudian cómo aumentar su capacidad de cálculo. Pero ese no es el único problema. Algo falla."

"Supongo que se interceptan muchos menos mensajes de esos submarinos que de la Luftwaffe..."

"Prácticamente a diario se transmiten los partes meteorológicos a las estaciones que tienen por toda la costa continental. No es un problema de falta de material, ni de capacidad de cálculo, aunque eso ayuda."

Marius siguió escuchando atentamente a Devon, cada vez más convencido de que el presunto matemático – si es que finalmente no era otra cosa – había sido emplazado en su trabajo anterior para observarle.

Kate llevaba ya un rato sentada, en el banco en que solían encontrarse, cuando, tarde como siempre en los últimos tiempos, llegó. Le pareció que estaba algo seria. De pronto, una idea le vino a la cabeza. _Tritón_, la llamaría _Tritón_. Una criatura marina, como las de los muggles, pero con sus connotaciones mágicas. Sonrió, alegrándose de ver a Kate, a la vez que, de alguna manera, venía a decir "lo siento".

--x--

Sara y su amiga Katalintxe estaban tumbadas en sendas hamacas al sol, en lo alto de una duna. Desde su promontorio, podían ver cómo brujos y algunos pocos ingenuos montaban sus hogueras de San Juan en la playa. Sara contempló el horizonte. El Mediterráneo parecía despedir chispitas de luz de su interior, aunque no era otra cosa que el reflejo de un cielo increíblemente azul en el agua.

"Siempre que vuelvo aquí me sorprendo de lo distinto que es del Cantábrico" – dijo Sara.

"Es un azul más verdoso. El Cantábrico tiene un azul más tirando a gris" .

"La temperatura del agua suele ser más alta. Y mi madre dice que en la playa hay más conchas. Además, aquí en verano no llueve tanto y hay más días de sol."

"Para tu madre tiene que ser tremendamente diferente".

"Nunca aguanta mucho lejos de aquí." – Sara hizo una pausa – "Ni siquiera ahora que algo se cuece en el Ministerio, aunque no he conseguido sonsacarle mucho."

"Tal vez el chico gallego sepa algo ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?"

"No, no he vuelto a saber de él, y aunque contactáramos y él supiera algo, es una persona muy reservada. No llegué a saber exactamente cómo tratarle."

"hmmmm"

"¿qué?"

"¿Te gusta?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"No."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices..."

"¡Oh, vamos, Katalintxe! Ahora hay cosas más importantes que hablar de hombres!"

"Es verdad que hay cosas más importantes... pero bueno, tampoco está de más un poco de charlita sobre ellos. Son divertidos, los pobres..."

"Las mujeres somos peores. No me extraña que los ingenuos llamen a cualquiera _bruja_."

"Sigues echando la culpa de lo que sucedió a Joseba y a Graciana a la extranjera"

"Nos ocultó muchas cosas. No debió hacerlo"

"Sara, era una espía, un agente en una misión que su gobierno negará. Al menos tuvo el valor de dejar claro ese punto."

"O lo utilizó como excusa para que no preguntáramos más y le hiciéramos el trabajo sucio..."

"Tu tatarabuela siempre ha dicho que la gente tiene derecho a otra oportunidad en la vida. ¿Estás segura de que ella no andaba buscando eso?"

"Nos ha engañado y manipulado"

"Una cosa es que no te haya contado todo y otra que te haya mentido deliberadamente"

"¿Quién dice que no nos mintió? Para empezar, estoy segura de que no se llamaba Eleanor."

"Sería su nombre en clave..."

"¡Katalintxe¡No te burles de mí!"

"No me burlo.." – ahora, su amiga casi se reía – "pero sé positivamente que no sabes legeremancia"

"Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, debería aprender..."

"Vamos, Sara. ¿A cuánta gente habéis ayudado a pasar la frontera sin hacerles preguntas?"

"Tal vez deberíamos ser más selectivos".

"¡Estás ofuscada!"

"Además, usó una maldición imperdonable sobre un ingenuo".

"¿La escuchaste pronunciar el embrujo?"

"No, pero vi los efectos."

"Puedes estar confundida"

"No lo creo"

"Bueno, pues supongamos que sí la uso. Reflexiona y, sobre todo, se sincera contigo misma. En un caso de necesidad extrema¿qué serías tú capaz de hacer?"

Sara puso cara de enfado, pero no dijo nada. Katalintxe la miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta. Sara estaba dolida, porque quería mucho a Graciana, casi como si fuera otra abuela más. Y además podía ser cabezota, aunque finalmente siempre entraba en razón. Katalintxe lo sabía bien, la conocía desde los seis años, y era su mejor amiga.

Afortunadamente para Sara, su abuela Amparo las llamó desde el otro lado de la duna.

"Ahí están las chiquetas. Haced el favor de bajar, que hay mucho que preparar para la noche de San Juan."

------------------

_Alan Turing fue un personaje real, que trabajó en Bletchley Park durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, diseñando una serie de procedimientos para descifrar los mensajes cifrados alemanes, entre ellos, la Bomba, un ingenio electromecánico destinado a descifrar los códigos enviados con las máquinas Enigma, que también existieron._

_Este capítulo es tributario del libro de Richard Harris "Enigma", que ha servido de inspiración para el mismo._


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

"Últimamente estás muy callado" – dijo Kate.

Habían comido en casa de ella, con su padre, y ahora paseaban delante del _King's College_ de Cambridge. El césped, otrora de un verde esmeralda inmaculado, alternaba parches de hierba crecida en exceso con trozos amarillos.

"Perdona. El trabajo me absorbe demasiado" – Marius giró la cabeza para mirarla a la cara y sonrió un poco – "No te hago el caso que debiera. Tendré que pensar cómo compensarte…"

"Todos estamos preocupados. ¿Te va bien en el nuevo puesto?".

"La verdad, de momento no he sido capaz de aportar nada."

"Supongo que es difícil encontrar el sitio, entre tantos matemáticos y criptógrafos".

Marius volvió a sonreir. – "Son gente estupenda, y están siempre deseosos de echarme una mano o de explicarme por enésima vez el procedimiento más sencillo."

"No me cabe la menor duda de que son buenas personas, y de que el porcentaje de bichos raros entre ellos no es distinto al del resto de universitarios." – A Marius se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. "Me refiero a que es más fácil encajar a otro matemático en su equipo que a un lingüista" – aclaró Kate.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Durante el resto de la tarde, Marius trató de estar más animado y pendiente de su novia, pero en realidad tenía dos grandes preocupaciones que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Por la noche, en su cuarto, releyó por enésima vez el expediente, buscando que le llegara una iluminación especial para resolver sus problemas. Pero cualquier solución plausible que se le ocurría, le causaba la misma o incluso más angustia, porque pasaba necesariamente por confiar en muggles el secreto de la existencia de la comunidad mágica.

--x—

Cassiopeia Black caminaba deprisa por Hogsmeade, metamorfoseada en Eleanor Rosier. Malcolm, embutido en una capa negra y con la capucha echada, con las manos en los bolsillos, y, por supuesto, la varita firmemente asida, seguía sus pasos con discreción. Multitud de escolares pululaban por las calles del pueblo. Precisamente habían elegido ese fin de semana porque pensaban que la presencia masiva de estudiantes haría menos probable un hipotético ataque.

_La Rosa_ pasó delante del pub _Cabeza de Puerco_. El camarero, un tipo alto, delgado y desaliñado, de edad indeterminable, estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. La siguió con la mirada sin ningún disimulo. Con el rabillo del ojo. Cassiopeia percibió movimiento tras la ventana mugrienta del pub, y deseó que aquello fuera una buena señal.

--x—

Los ingenuos tenían pocas hogueras y muy pobres. Normalmente, quemaban trastos viejos, pero, en aquellos días de escasez, hasta los trastos viejos era muy útiles y no podían permitirse el lujo de deshacerse de ellos. Algunos trapos viejos, y ramitas arrancadas, era prácticamente todo lo que quemaban. Katalintxe observó que apenas saltaban sobre los escasos fuegos. En cambio, la hoguera de los magos producía un fuego de un rojo vivo, que se alzaba unos cinco metros sobre sus cabezas. La alegría de los brujos y brujas contrastaba con la apatía de los ingenuos, que parecía que celebraban el rito por pura inercia.

Sara miraba a los fuegos fijamente, como hipnotizada, el resplandor de las llamas reflejándose en sus pupilas. Katalintxe la había visto así otras veces, y no dejaba de maravillarle la transformación que experimentaba su amiga. Sara, que era tan montañesa que la varita que la eligió no estaba tallada, como era el uso entre los magos de los Pirineos desde, al menos, el inicio de la Reconquista. Sara, que abría los misterios de Zugarramurdi casi como su tatarabuela Estefanía, y desde luego con mucha más autoridad y poder que la propia Katalinxe…. Pero Sara había nacido a orillas del Mediterráneo. Por sus venas, corría la misma cantidad de sangre mágica pirenaica que levantina, y, cuando estaba con su familia materna, se transformaba en uno de ellos, especialmente el día de las _fogueres de Sant Joan_, como ellos las llamaban, y saltaba y bailaba dentro de los fuegos, sin descanso, hasta que el sol tocaba el mar y lo teñía de rojo, mientras los fuegos se extinguían en los primeros suspiros del amanecer.

No hacía falta encantamiento para no quemarse, porque todo el fuego era mágico, pero Sara murmuró un hechizo. Siempre lo hacía, aunque Katalintxe ignoraba de qué se trataba. Cada noche de San Juan, que compartía con ella desde que tenían siete años, hacía intención de preguntarle, pero siempre se olvidaba…hasta el año siguiente.

La _nit de Sant Joan_, el solsticio de verano. Un momento tan mágico como el solsticio de invierno, en el que el velo que separa los mundos se abre…


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Vicentet, un primo de Sara, la sacó en brazos de entre las llamas. Tenía la cabeza caída hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, y estaba inconsciente y ardiendo de fiebre. Inmediatamente interrumpieron la celebración y la llevaron a casa de Amparo. La bruja no perdió tiempo y envió una lechuza a Navarra. Hacia las siete de la mañana, cuando la fiebre superaba los cuarenta grados, Zacarías y Estefanía se aparecieron entre los naranjos del huerto.

Zacarías conjuró varios hechizos de diagnóstico, de los que usualmente utilizaban los sanadores. Después, en silencio, preparó una poción y la vertió sobre los labios de Sara, que apenas bebió unas gotas. La fiebre le provocaba espasmos en brazos y piernas cada poco tiempo, y así estuvo toda la mañana. Por la tarde estaba consciente y algo mejor. Estefanía le acariciaba la frente cada poco.

"¿Bisa?"

"Estoy aquí, pequeña".

"Bisa, creo que he visto el otro lado…"

"Cuéntame, pequeña."

"Primero estaba en un lugar que parecía muy antiguo, y allí, en una especie de vitrina, estaba el brazalete, y se oía a alguien que lloraba y gritaba por un alma rota. Después, estaba en casa, y Eleanor estaba allí, pero de pronto ya no estaba, y en su lugar otra bruja, más alta y morena, me miraba fijamente, y después volvía Eleanor. Finalmente, estaba en un lugar muy verde y lleno de agua, y me sentía feliz….. y quise quedarme allí, pero algo me empujó con fuerza y caí entre los fuegos. Ya no recuerdo más."

Estefanía se quedó pensativa un momento.

"¿Qué significa, Bisa?"

"El velo se descorre en las hogueras, y el tiempo y el espacio pierden sus dimensiones conocidas. Entonces podemos encontrarnos con los que han pasado al otro lado…."

"¿Significa que voy a morir pronto?"

"¡Oh!, No, pequeña. Has tenido una pequeña visión del pasado, del presente y del futuro. El pasado es el alma rota y los gemidos. El presente, nuestra visitante inglesa, y el futuro, ese lugar en el que, por algo, eras feliz. Ahora, creo que debo reflexionar sobre el pasado y el presente, y tu debes descansar…"

"¿Y el futuro?"

"El futuro no debe preocuparte. Está sujeto a infinitos cambios, en función de lo que hacemos en el presente."

En ese momento se oyeron golpecitos en la puerta. Amparo asomó la cabeza y preguntó a Sara cómo se encontraba. Como ella le dijo que bastante mejor, le anunció que tenía una visita. Estefanía sonrió, se levantó y dijo a Sara que le haría bien ver a su visitante. Sin que Sara pudiera replicar, salió inmediatamente de la habitación. En la puerta, serio y alto, estaba Santi.

--x—

Katalintxe se acercó a Estefanía.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Mejor, dentro de poco se habrá recuperado del todo. Ha sido una visión"

"Pero Sara no es vidente"

"No, pero era la noche de San Juan y estaba dentro de una hoguera, y las hogueras de los brujos valencianos tienen un poder inusual en esta noche."

"Sara formuló algún tipo de hechizo antes de meterse en la hoguera…"

"Ah, eso no era un hechizo…"

"¿No?"

"No, era una oración por los que nos han dejado…"

--x--

Dentro, Santi se sentó muy derecho en una silla, cerca de la cabecera de Sara.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí, aunque todavía me duele todo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, Santi, un poco incómodo, le preguntó si había leído los periódicos en los días anteriores.

"Si. Además sé que intentaron visitar la laguna un par de veces…"

"Y…" Santi no sabía cómo seguir…"¿No te parece raro? Hicimos un montón de magia en el barco, y Eleanor también la hizo…y el signumservi no dio señales…¿crees que lo desactivó?"

Sara suspiró.

"Creo que te estoy cansando. Lo mejor será que me marche." – Santi se levantó.

"No, espera. Vuelve a sentarte. No creo que lo desactivara. No tiene sentido. Se pasó mucho tiempo temerosísima de que la aparición pudiera activarlo…"

"Podría haber descubierto cómo hacerlo después…"

"No tuvo tiempo. Yo estuve con ella…no…¡Ah! Entonces…sólo se me ocurre una cosa…"

"…que volviera sin él…."

"Si. Entonces la cuestión es…"

"¿Qué ha sido del brazalete?"

"Exactamente…"

--x—

Marius estaba muy nervioso. Por fin, había tomado una decisión, pero ponerla en práctica no era nada fácil. Había hablado con Charlus Potter, que tenia una actitud más abierta hacia los muggles, y que aceptó de buen grado ayudarle. Dorea, como era de esperar, aunque menos habituada a la gente no mágica, como la mayoría de los Black, estuvo de acuerdo con su marido. Decidieron que sería el fin de semana siguiente.


	20. Chapter 20

XX

"...y la representación diplomática en la Confederación Internacional de Magos ha presentado sus disculpas a la delegación española, junto con el compromiso de no volver a traspasar sus fronteras sin autorización previa, así como indemnizar a los brujos y brujas perjudicados por lo que, según sus propias palabras, ha sido un lamentable error que no volverá a repetirse..." – Katalinxte dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

Habían pasado unos días y Amparo había autorizado a Sara a levantarse de la cama un rato después de comer. Katalinxte, Santi y ella estaban en un patio cubierto por una parra, sentados en tumbonas de rayas azules y blancas, bebiendo granizado de limón y horchata.

"Pues no termino de entenderlo" – dijo Sara – "Si hasta prácticamente ayer estaban buscando el brazalete en el lago de la lamia, y ahora piden disculpas..."

"No dicen que no vayan a volver a intentarlo" – dijo Katalinxte – "Sólo que pretenden no volver a cometer los mismos errores".

Santi y Sara intercambiaron una mirada que, en el fondo, reconocía que la astuta observación de Katalinxte podía perfectamente corresponderse con la realidad.

"Hay algo más" – Katalinxte volvió a hablar y ellos dejaron de mirarse para centrar su atención en ella. "He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones y no he encontrado un solo indicio de que Grindelwald tenga ninguna prisión de magos ingleses...no quiere decir que no los haya...pero alguna pequeña pista...alguna mención a una desaparición...no he encontrado nada de nada..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Santi, que se sentía más y más despistado por momentos.

"Que me parece que no era la parte de un trueque. Pero no se me ocurre una razón convincente para explicar por qué el brazalete era tan importante."

"Ahora soy yo la que se ha perdido" – dijo Sara. Santi la miró y emitió un débil suspiro.

"Bueno, a lo mejor es que estamos mirando demasiado un árbol y nos estamos olvidando de ver el bosque en su conjunto..." – concluyó Katalinxte, y se acercó la pajita a los labios - "O tal vez estamos mirando el árbol desde el ángulo equivocado."

"Ya..." – dijo Sara con una voz un poco cansina –

"Hmmmm" y Katalinxte movió la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras tragaba un sorbo de su limonada. "Veamos" – volvió a hablar – "olvidemos que es una joya y pensemos en un objeto mágico. Se trata de un signumservi, y eso...¿para que sirve?"

"Para esclavizar a alguien" – dijo Sara.

"Bien, y, esclavizar a alguien implica anular su voluntad" – dijo Katalintxe. "Hay otras formas de anular la voluntad" – añadió como quién no quiere la cosa – "Algunas pociones, por ejemplo, pero deben administrarse periódicamente para mantener los efectos..." – dijo mientras hacía como si contara con los dedos – "También está la maldición imperius" y levantó dos dedos -

"¿Qué tiene que ver la maldición imperius?" – preguntó Sara.

"La posesión" – dijo Santi de repente.

"Si, también la posesión" –Katalinxte dijo moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. "Buena observación." Ahora tenía la mano alzada con tres dedos extendidos.

"Creo que por ahora me superáis totalmente" – Sara dijo con voz frustrada – "Me habéis dejado agotada..."

"Además es hora de que te tomes tu poción" – dijo Katalinxte cambiando de tema tranquilamente.

"Tienes razón" – Sara se levantó despacio y entró en la casa. En el pasillo se cruzó con su primo Vicentet. A Sara le dio la impresión de que la miraba con cierta frustración, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, aquella parecía la tarde de las frustraciones.

Cuando regresó al patio, Santi estaba solo. Mientras Sara volvía a acomodarse en la tumbona, Santi se apresuró a acercarle una banqueta para que pusiera las piernas en alto.

"Gracias. ¿Dónde está Katalintxe?"

Santí tardó un segundo en contestar – "Dentro. Consultando algo en la Enciclopedia de Magia, creo".

Sara recostó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Todavía se sentía débil, y tratar de recordar lo ocurrido la noche de las hogueras le producía cierta confusión, con la excepción del recuerdo de aquel lugar verde donde se oían aguas cantarinas. "¿Sería un bosque?" – Pensó – "Sí. Seguramente se trataba de un bosque, aunque distinto a los que conozco…"

"¡Vaya¡Escuchadme¡Esto es muy interesante!" – Katalinxte la sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro sonriente de su amiga. Llevaba en los brazos un libro sobre Suiza de páginas un tanto amarillentas.

Katalintxe abrió el libro por una marca y señaló con el dedo excitada.

"¡Aquí habla del brazalete!¡Y dice que fue un regalo de Grindelwald a su madre!"

"¿Y? Eso ya lo sabíamos…" – empezó a decir Sara –

"¡Sara!" – exclamó Katalinxte – "Todavía no te has recuperado del todo" – añadió en tono comprensivo."¡La versión de ahora es que fue su padre quién se lo regaló a su madre!"

"Igualmente horrible" – dijo Sara –

"Espera, dice que fue un regalo de cumpleaños…y lo más intrigante es que la señora no llegó al siguiente" – dijo Katalinxte.

"¿Sugieres que la poseyó y después la mató¿Y que ahora vende una historia que deja su imagen inmaculada?"

"Te estás recuperando, Sara" – dijo Katalinxte con una media sonrisa.

"¡Oh, vamos¿Y de qué nos sirve todo esto? Tal vez la espía inglesa nos contó una trola para despistar, y realmente quieren el brazalete para hacer evidente ante la comunidad mágica internacional que es un monstruo…"

"No, todavía no te has recuperado del todo" – la interrumpió su amiga. Sara puso cara de ofendida. – "Es de conocimiento mundial que es un monstruo. No hace falta presentar el brazalete. ¿No dijo Estefanía que guardaba sus secretos? Sara, tal vez debamos hablar con tu tatarabuela."

"Bueno, creo que vendrá el fin de semana para verme".

"¡Estupendo!". Katalinxte se sentó contenta en su tumbona y siguió hojeando el libro sonriente. Sara pensó que, efectivamente, no estaba del todo recuperada. Y además, por alguna razón, no había sido capaz de mencionar en alto el nombre de Eleanor.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

"Recapitulemos" – Katalintxe estaba sentada en la mesa del patio, con la espalda muy derecha, sosteniendo una pluma entintada. "Punto número uno: se realizó una gran cantidad de magia en el barco y no hubo señales lanzadas por el brazalete. La explicación que parece más obvia es que no estaba en el barco cuando revoloteabais por allí" – Katalintxe repasó con la vista el pergamino que tenía delante. "Punto número dos: Con posterioridad, brujos de Grindelwald intentaron buscarlo en el estanque de la Lamia, pero, súbitamente, parece que abandonan y se disculpan oficialmente" – Katalintxe dejó pasar un segundo antes de seguir – "He estado pensado que lo más probable es que de verdad hayan renunciado a seguir buscándolo en el estanque. No tiene sentido hacer una declaración oficial para que después les vuelvan a pillar en el mismo sitio. Así que deben haber llegado a la conclusión de que allí no está. Obviamente es un objeto importante, porque si no, no se habrían tomado la molestia...Pero entonces¿dónde está?" – Katalintxe miró a Sara.

"¡Oh¿Qué mas da?" – dijo de pronto Sara – "Ya no es asunto nuestro. De verdad, estoy harta de esta historia. Me encantaría olvidarla, pero no haces más que recordármela constantemente."

"Lo siento, Sara" – dijo Katalintxe – "Comprendo que te has llevado la peor parte. Pero si el brazalete es realmente importante y nunca embarcó, entonces tarde o temprano tendremos aquí a ingleses y suizos buscándolo."

Sara dejó pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Ojalá esté en el fondo del mar" – hizo una pequeña pausa – "ya veo por dónde vas, tenemos todas las papeletas de que nos caiga encima una batalla campal". – dijo en tono más sombrío.

Se hizo otro silencio. Katalintxe miró a Sara, expectante.

"Vale, continúa con tu recapitulación" – Sara cedió de mala gana –

"Gracias" – Katalintxe dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa de afecto. "Número tres: el brazalete es un artefacto de magia oscura destinado a controlar la voluntad del portador, y número cuatro: tiene una historia detrás que han intentado tergiversar, y que obviamente es un dramón de familia."

"Me encanta que te lo tomes con sentido del humor" – dijo Sara – "Deberías usar un pensadero. Seguro que te resulta más provechoso que yo".

"No te creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza" dijo Katalintxe como si nada – "Usar el pensadero, quiero decir. Pero antes espero que Estefanía tenga alguna pieza más del rompecabezas."

"Sabes" – dijo Sara – "A veces me da la sensación de que la espía intentaba librarse del brazalete a toda costa. He pensado que era cuestión de prioridades, que pretendía salvar la vida aunque la misión se fuera al garete."

"Bueno, no es reprochable el intentar salvar el pellejo. Es una ley natural, la propia supervivencia. Bien, creo que no me olvidaré de nada." – Katalintxe levantó la cabeza y sonrió. En la penumbra pudo distinguir una figura alta que se movía por el interior de la casa en dirección al patio. "Hace una tarde agradable. Te vendría bien dar un paseo por la playa."

"Pues ahora que lo dices, sí que me gustaría..."

"Perfecto, porque ahí viene el acompañante ideal. ¡Santi¡Qué estupendo que aparezcas! Sara querría dar un paseo por la playa, y yo tengo algunas cosillas que hacer ¿Por qué no la acompañas?".

Sara dedicó una mirada punzante a su amiga que sonreía bonachonamente mientras contemplaba a los dos encaminarse de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa.

Katalintxe colocó una hamaca en un lugar en el que la parra dejaba un hueco amplio por el que se veía un buen pedazo de azul. Se recostó en ella, con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonrió. En lo alto, un águila volaba en círculos.

Poco después, Estefanía entraba en el patio. "Buenas tardes, Katalintxe" – saludó.

Katalintxe sonrió ampliamente. "Buenas tardes. ¿Has tenido buen viaje?"

"Sí, ha sido un buen vuelo, aunque los años se van notando. Ya no puedo ir tan deprisa como solía" – Estefanía se sentó en una silla y miró fijamente a Katalintxe, que no dejaba de sonreir.

"Supongo que habrás visto a Sara".

"Sí, la he visto ir hacia la playa, en compañía del bisnieto de Elvira."

Katalintxe alzó las cejas con expresión sorprendida.

"Elvira es una meiga que conozco hace muchos años. Me puse en contacto con ella cuando todo esto empezó" – Estefanía aclaró – "¿A ti no te apetecía dar un paseo?" – añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Quería que tuvieran tiempo para estar solos" – dijo Katalintxe.

"¿Haciendo de Celestina?" – Estefanía sonrió.

"Pues un poco sí. Me parece que podrían encajar, pero Sara está ofuscada con todo lo que ha ocurrido y no le da una oportunidad." – hizo una pausa – "Me preocupa Sara. No se ha recuperado del todo." – Katalintxe ahora ya no sonreía.

Estefanía suspiró. "No es una enfermedad lo que tiene. La visión le ha causado una impresión honda. Todavía no ha terminado de, digamos, digerirla."

"¿Lo hará algún día?" – Katalintxe preguntó preocupada – "Tengo entendido que, cuando uno no es vidente, una experiencia así puede ser muy traumática".

"Espero que sí" – Estefanía sonrió a Katalintxe – "Tal vez hayas empezado a aplicarle la terapia adecuada..."

Katalintxe se animó algo. "A Sara le va alguien más tranquilo que los mozos que conocemos. Y el primo Vicentet es un soseras incapaz de dar un paso adelante." – Katalintxe sonrió otra vez y cambió de tema – "Me encantaría dejar de recordárselo, pero no termino de entenderlo y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza." – ahora miraba fijamente a Estefanía, interrogándola.

"Nunca te ha gustado no entender algo, Katalintxe" – Estefanía miró fijamente a la otra bruja. – "Pero en este asunto, y en este momento, poco te puedo ayudar" – el tono de Estefanía era ahora más bajo y más serio - "Como ya te habrás figurado, el brazalete se ha perdido. Los ingleses han hecho una maniobra, verdaderamente simple, para dar a entender que lo tienen. Parece que ha funcionado, y es posible que Grindelwald y sus secuaces nos dejen en paz una temporada. Así tendremos algo de tiempo para hacer algunas averiguaciones al respecto. Yo también he oído los gritos y los lloros que están encerrados en el brazalete..."

"¿Por qué¿Por qué llora y grita? No es simplemente porque sea un _signumservi_ ¿verdad?"

"No, no es simplemente eso. Ojalá lo fuera. Sería mas sencillo descubrir cómo destruirlo. Creo que un secreto terrible está encerrado en el objeto en cuestión, y no solamente tengo que averiguar qué es, sino también como destruirlo."

Ahora, las dos se miraban fijamente. Katalintxe fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Tal vez. ¿Estuviste dentro de la hoguera?"

Katalintxe se sorprendió de la pregunta.

"Sí, sí estuve. Pero no ví a Sara desmayarse."

"¿No percibiste nada?"

"No. Yo no tengo esa sensibilidad de Sara. Solamente oí a Vicentet gritar y a continuación le ví llevando a Sara en brazos."

"Hmmmm"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás segura de que era Vicentet el que gritaba?"

"¿Quién si...¡ah¿Crees que el grito... era parte de la visión...?"

"El velo se descorre..." – Estefanía tenía la mirada ausente – "Espero que efectivamente fuera parte de la visión..." – ahora miraba fijamente a Katalintxe – "porque no querría que Sara estuviera sola..."

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos mujeres y cada una se dejó invadir por sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Sara y Santi paseaban por la orilla de la playa. Sara, que llevaba las alpargatas en una mano, caminaba dentro del agua, mientras él iba calzado sobre la arena. Llegaron a una zona con algunas rocas, y Sara se sentó.

"¿No es una vista preciosa?" – dijo contemplando el horizonte. "Me encanta su contemplar el azul del Mediterráneo. Es como si me diera vida. Más ahora."

Santi se sentó en otra roca, a su lado.

"¿Sigues encontrándote mal?"

"A ratos. Es cómo...no sé...de pronto, como si me invadiera una gran tristeza y se me fueran las fuerzas" – Ella giró la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. El tenía una expresión preocupada. Sara sonrió. - "Pero de pronto, igual que vino, se va y vuelvo a estar perfectamente" – sonrió. El, sin embargo, no cambió su expresión.

"y ¿Qué dice tu abuelo al respecto? El es un sanador..."

"Dice que es una impresión demasiado fuerte para que se pase en poco tiempo. Y que cuando me venga la sensación de abatimiento procure relajarme y pensar en algo agradable. Es curioso, porque lo más agradable que se me ocurre es también una parte de la visión... un lugar verde...con agua..." Sara sonrió..."Es como un círculo...¡Qué misterio, lo que puede pasar en la _Nit de Sant Joan_..."

Santi relajó un poco la expresión. "Resulta raro oírte usar expresiones valencianas, hasta pones el acento..."

"Ja ja ja" – Sara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se rió abiertamente. "No soy una vascona que solo habla ancestral e incomprensible euskera" – puso una sonrisa enigmática – "Sólo soy un cuarto vascona..." – volvió a reír. Santi se relajó más. "¿Y el resto?"

"Un cuarto de la ribera Navarra y la mitad de Valencia".

"Entonces te parecerá que yo soy un celta..."

"Pues sí, ya lo había pensado" – se volvió a reir –

"¿Por qué?"

"A veces, en tu escoba, no se si vuelas hacia delante o hacia atrás" – dijo Sara muerta de risa.

"¡Eso son tópicos ridículos!"

"¡Ya lo se, hombre, es broma!" – Sara seguía riendo, y él también sonrió.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Marius, Charlus y Dorea habían repasado las líneas generales del plan un par de veces. Aún así, Marius no las tenía todas consigo. Regresó a _Stony Stratford _sin poderse quitar de la cabeza que algo saldría mal. Una y otra vez se imaginaba a Kate huyendo despavorida de la casa, y una y otra vez, se daba ánimos pensando que ella no era de las que reaccionaban así.

Estaba muy pálido cuando llegó a su casa, y ni se enteró de que la kneazel de la señora Figg se restregaba entre sus piernas y ronroneaba pidiendo una caricia. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desplomó en una silla. "_Esto no puede salir bien_" – pensó. Estuvo tentado de avisar a Cassiopeia, pero finalmente se contuvo. Respiró profundamente, y salió de la habitación. Seguramente un paseo le vendría bien. Pero al pie de la escalera se topó con una sonriente Arabella Figg.

"¡Ah¡Marius! No te había oído llegar. ¿Has visto? " – En los brazos llevaba la kneazel – "Creo que nuestra pequeña amiga va a ser mamá"

Marius la miró desconcertado.

"¿Qu...qué?"

"Nuestra amiga y el gato de la vecina finalmente han intimado. Está preñada"

Marius miró al animal.

"¿Es posible que un gato y un kneazel se crucen?" – preguntó con incredulidad.

"Un kneazel no es más que una raza mágica de gato. Como las personas, que las hay mágicas o muggles. Tendría que informarme sobre el grado de magia que pueden tener las crías"

Marius se quedó pensativo. Había parejas de magos y muggles, que normalmente tenían brujos por descendencia. Los genes portadores de la magia eran bastante persistentes, aunque de vez en cuando...muy de vez en cuando... uno no era lo bastante afortunado como para heredarlos.

"Sin embargo, creo que serán criaturas muy interesantes" – continuó la señora Figg. –

" Arabella¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco indiscreta?"

La señora Figg le miró fijamente. "Bueno, siempre puedo reservarme la respuesta"

Marius sonrió un poco.

"¿Cómo le explicaste a tu marido que eras... bueno...que existe la comunidad mágica?"

"¡Ah! Era eso... Te interesa mucho la señorita Jones ¿no? "

A Marius le dio vergüenza sentirse azorado como un colegial.

"Bueno" – continuó Arabella Figg como si tal cosa – "Albert siempre ha sido de esas personas muy abiertas a todo lo que se saliera un poco de lo habitual. Siempre ha considerado que el poder de la mente está infrautilizado. Así que, más o menos, lo entendió como unas facultades que están potencialmente en todo el mundo y que sólo unos pocos son capaces de sacar naturalmente. Le pareció fascinante, y está convencido de que algún día alguien estudiará cómo sacar la magia que, según él, todo el mundo lleva dentro, y todos disfrutaremos de ella"

"_Vaya, qué suerte" – _pensó Marius. Pero no le parecía que Kate fuera de esas personas deseosas de creer cualquier historia de lo paranormal.

"Pero cada uno reacciona de una manera." –continuó Arabella – "hay quien necesita más tiempo para habituarse".

"¿Crees que es más fácil entre un mago y un muggle que entre un muggle y un squib?"

"Nosotros podemos ver cosas, percibir la magia, posiblemente porque hemos crecido conscientes de su existencia, pero en definitiva, tenemos que resolver todo con los mismos métodos que los muggles, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo fundamental es que la base de cualquier relación es el amor. Si la base es sólida y auténtica, funciona. Pero no olvides que el amor lo tienes que poner todos los días. Si verdaderamente la quieres, serás capaz de decírselo, y si ella te quiere, será capaz de entenderlo, aunque le lleve algo de tiempo. En ese caso, tendrás que estar listo para esperar."

Marius se quedó algo más tranquilo, pero no del todo. Tenía clarísimo que esperaría lo que hiciera falta hasta que Kate asumiera que no era una broma de pésimo gusto, pero _¿ella estaría dispuesta a confiar en él?._ Aunque algo muy dentro le decía que era sincera en sus sentimientos, la voz de la lógica se dejaba oír en su cabeza, dejando bien clarito que admitir aquello no era un camino fácil.

--x--

"Se llama "_Expediente La Rosa_", como si yo fuera una especie de espía legendaria, cuando en realidad debería llamarse "_Dossier Hitler y Grindelwald_" – le decía Cassiopeia a Malcolm. Paseaban por una orilla apartada del lago Ness, aunque no había señales del monstruo. Además, había pocos turistas, porque el día era lluvioso.

"Deberías sentirte halagada. Una parte del archivo del Ministerio de Magia lleva tu nombre, en clave, eso si, pero al fin y al cabo, tu nombre"

"Muy divertido. El caso es que cada día estoy más convencida de que los discos son un artilugio completamente muggle.¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica?"

Malcolm frunció el ceño.

"Si. La mayor vulneración del Estatuto del Secreto desde el día en que se promulgó, y para colmo los que lo han incumplido son magos oscuros."

"El expediente es una mera recopilación de cosas, colocadas por orden temporal. Hay muchísima información, pero toda está dispersa. Pero si te pones a ordenarla por materias, encuentras que una parte significativa hace mención a muggles alemanes buscando por el mundo objetos presuntamente mágicos, como el Grial en Cataluña o el Arca de la Alianza en el desierto. Algunos de esos objetos son una fantasía, pero otros no. Es como si fuera un único ejército con dos versiones, la muggle y la mágica. Unos y otros obtienen beneficios."

"¿Qué beneficios obtienen los muggles?"

"Posiblemente oro. Es lo que mas les atrae ¿no?"

Malcolm se quedó un momento pensativo.

"¿Lo sabe el Ministerio de Magia?"

"No estoy segura de que se hayan percatado. Casualmente se lo dejé caer a mi padre cuando "_Eleanor La Rosa_" le visitó, pero no creo que cayera en el asunto. Habrían reordenado el expediente antes de pedirme que lo copiara ¿no? Se tarda horas en poner todo en orden "

"Tal vez deberías hablar con él."

"¡Oh, si! . Me planto en su despacho del Ministerio y le digo "_papá, yo soy tu espía, o la espía de Dumbledore, como prefieras, y además, incumpliendo todas las normas que haya sobre manipulación de documentación confidencial y alguna más que se nos pueda ocurrir sobre la marcha, he hecho una copia ilegal de tu expediente, perdón, mi expediente y he llegado a la conclusión de que hay que hablar urgentemente con el Primer Ministro Muggle. _Y_, de paso, aquí tienes mi informe, firmado como La Rosa, en el que, como puedes ver, desafortunadamente fui a escoger un brazalete que, me temo, nos va a dar quebraderos de cabeza_."

"¿Por qué iba a dar más problemas, si ha desaparecido?"

"Tu no conoces a esos españoles. Dumbledore no nos ha dicho por qué teníamos que hacer ostentación de que Eleanor ha regresado, pero sospecho que están detrás. Si en el Ministerio de Magia de España, que me da la sensación no son tan obtusos como aquí, ya saben que no traje el brazalete, no se de qué serían capaces.

"Estás un poco alterada"

"Mira, aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por mi. Sin ellos, no habría salvado el pellejo. Pero no creo que se queden como si nada con semejante objeto suelto en su país, y encima en manos de...¿cómo decían? _Ingenuos"_

"_¿Ingenuos? "_

"Es la forma que tienen de llamar a los muggles."

Malcolm se rió.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

"Bueno, hablo algo de español. ¿Sabes cómo suena _muggles_ en español?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Mugres. Y "_mugres_", querida, es algo así como suciedad. Me parece que los hijos de "_mugres_" no sabrían con qué quedarse si les dieran a elegir entre "_sangresucias_" y "_mugres_"."

Malcolm consiguió que Cassiopeia se riera un poco. Continuaron el paseo y procuraron hablar de otra cosa, pero los dos estaban preocupados.


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Efectivamente, no había salido nada bien. Pero, para asombro de Marius, el fracaso no se había producido exactamente como él había imaginado.

Charlus y Dorea habían dedicado bastantes horas los días anteriores a preparar la casa para la visita de Kate. Las fotos y los retratos pasaron al ático, y tuvieron que conjurar cuadros _muggles _para llenar los huecos de las paredes. Una armadura que no paraba de rascarse el yelmo quedó bajo el efecto de un encantamiento insonorizador y de la capa invisible de Charlus. Finalmente, dieron instrucciones al elfo doméstico, aunque sobraban, porque para la criatura dejarse ver sin la orden expresa de sus amos era una falta grave en el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones de buen elfo.

Durante ese tiempo, Marius había planeado una _estrategia. _Había intentado varias veces explicar a Kate que su familia no era lo que ella consideraría _normal_. La excentricidad en cuanto a la elección de nombres, como en su día había comentado con Cassie, no fue particularmente llamativa. Más bien al contrario, pues a ella, experta en latín y griego clásico, _Hermione,_ por ejemplo, le parecía un nombre precioso.

Cuando se dirigían en coche hacia la casa de los Potter, Marius estaba nervioso.

"_En mi familia somos un poco excéntricos..."_

"_Ya me lo has dicho varias veces. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con la gente de Bletchley..."- ella habló mientras contemplaba el paisaje._

"_Verás, somos un poco...peculiares. Algunos... la mayoría... practicamos... bueno practican... porque yo no..."_

"_¿Qué practicáis?" – ahora Kate le miraba fijamente, con una expresión genuina de curiosidad._

"_Ya te he dicho que yo no...yo soy incapaz..."_

"_Marius¿Qué es lo que practicáis? Has conseguido dejarme intrigada."_

_Marius carraspeó._

"_Magia"_

"_Ah, eso. ¿Entonces, tu hermana me tiene preparados algunos trucos?"_

"_Podría ser..."_

"_Fantástico"._

Durante el viaje no fue capaz de volver a sacar el tema. "_¿Cómo explicar que no se trataba de eso que ella estaba pensando?"_. Tras la comida, Charlus desplegó una serie de hechizos sencillos, levitó algunas cosas e hizo aparecer y desaparecer otras, pero lo que conseguía era una entusiasta Kate cada vez más convencida de que estaba ante un espectáculo de prestidigitación que habría dejado en el paro al _Gran Houdini_. Su entusiasmo iba en aumento, de la misma manera que el asombro crecía en los Potter y en Marius, que habían esperado la reacción usual de incredulidad que después daba paso al terror. En realidad, Kate les dejó desarmados, bloqueados, incapaces de reaccionar para manejar el asunto, y así quedó la cosa.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Marius estuvo muy callado. Por el contrario, Kate estaba especialmente locuaz.

"_¡Es fantástico! Podría haberse dedicado al mundo del espectáculo. No he visto nada igual"_

"_No le has preguntado cómo lo hace. ¿No quieres saberlo?"_

"_Oh, jamás habría tenido la falta de delicadeza de preguntarle a un mago sus secretos."_

"_Usa la varita. Ese es el secreto. Bueno, tiene que tener la facultad de hacer magia, claro. Yo no la tengo. Pero si la tienes, el secreto está en la varita..." – Marius explicó especialmente serio._

"_Claro. Como todos los magos" – ella le miró sonriente – "Su varita es muy original. Artesanal. No es la típica negra con las puntas blancas. Hasta en eso es creativo. ¿Y dices que es un hobby vuestro?"_

_Marius tragó saliva. _

"_Puede decirse. Pero yo soy incapaz..."_

Ella estaba entusiasmada con las habilidades de Charlus, y él estaba cada vez más deprimido. Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en el coche que iba detrás de ellos, igualito a otro que habían visto por la mañana.

El camino de regreso pasaba por Londres. Cuando llegaron a la capital, ya había caído la noche. La ciudad, dentro de las circunstancias, intentaba mantener una actividad normal. Marius giró en una esquina, para enfilar la calle que les conducía a la carretera de _Milton Keynes_, cuando sonaron las alarmas.

"Es un bombardeo" dijo con toda la calma de la que fue capaz. "Hay que ir a los refugios".

Se bajaron del coche y comenzaron a caminar deprisa. Marius puso una mano firme en la espalda de Kate, con el objeto de no perderla. Se habían apagado las luces de las calles, y numerosas personas de todas las edades, que parecían haber salido de la nada, corrían en distintas direcciones. Marius y Kate no sabían muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

"Es por allí" – dijo ella de pronto, y le asió de la mano. Empezaron a correr, cuando una fuerza indescriptible los tiró al suelo y un estallido les retumbó en los tímpanos. Una bomba había caído en un edificio demasiado cerca.

"¿Te encuentras bien? "– preguntó Marius

"Si" – Marius la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces, Marius la vio. "Corre, ve delante. Tengo algo que hacer".

"Marius…"

"Hazme caso. Ahora mismo voy. ¡Corre!"

Kate le miró un momento.

"No. Me quedo contigo"

"No es momento de discutir. Tengo que comprobar algo que puede ser muy importante antes de meterme en el refugio."

"¿Así¿De repente?"

"Confía en mi".

Entonces vieron un niño llorando, corriendo en dirección contraria a la masa de gente.

"¿Has visto a mi mamá?. Me he perdido."

Coge al niño, llévalo al refugio y busca allí a su madre…

"BOOOOMMM" – otra bomba les cayó muy, muy cerca –

"¡Corre!"

"¡Marius!"

"¡Corre!"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero. ¡Corre!"

Kate salió corriendo hacia el refugio, con el niño en brazos, y Marius en la dirección contraria, esquivando gente. Kate volvió la cabeza un momento y le vio correr hacia una casa derruida. Se golpeó contra alguien que también huía y que le increpó algo. Murmuró una disculpa y, cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás, Marius ya no estaba a la vista. Con una sensación de congoja se dirigió apresuradamente al refugio.

Cuando Marius llegó al edificio comprobó que, efectivamente, allí estaba. En la fachada, el letrero de _Barnies & Burns, Ltd Import Export_ había quedado colgando por un extremo. Tras el muro derruido, estaban las oficinas de la firma. Y, sobre una mesa, hacia el fondo, completamente a la vista, una máquina _Enigma_.

Sorteó cascotes y entró por lo que minutos antes había sido parte de la fachada, notando como se le rasgaban los pantalones. Casi sin darse cuenta tenía la máquina bajo el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y entonces se oyó lo que parecía un gran trueno y el suelo tembló. Cuando el polvo se despejó un poco y dejó de toser, vio que lo que quedaba de fachada se había derrumbado, bloqueando la salida. Estaba atrapado dentro, separado de la calle por toneladas de escombros. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía un profundo dolor en una pierna. Cuando miró, vio que sangraba profusamente.

Respiró profundamente, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y se dirigió hacia el muro opuesto, que se mantenía en pie. A duras penas hubiera podido caminar un paso más. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, respiró hondo de nuevo, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se taponó torpemente la herida.

Fuera, seguían oyéndose las explosiones. Marius cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que terminara pronto.

Mientras tanto, Kate había logrado llegar al refugio. Allí encontró a la madre del niño, al borde de la histeria, pero no veía a Marius por ninguna parte y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Entonces escuchó una voz familiar.

"Señorita Jones ¡Que casualidad! "

Era un tipo conocido de _Bletchley Park_. "_¿Cual era su nombre¿Davenport?"._ Era el matemático que había trabajado en su cabaña algunos meses y que había sido trasladado a la vez que Marius. Estaba acompañado de un oficial del ejército. Ninguno parecía muy asustado.

"¿Da...Devon?"

"¡El mismo! . Permítame presentarle al teniente _Masqueline_".

El oficial hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo negro azabache engominado hacia atrás, y el bigote bien recortado. Se veía a la legua que era un hombre elegante. Miró hacia arriba cuando la luz de las bombillas tembló, y después sacó un reloj de bolsillo.

"Ya dura bastante. Supongo que terminará pronto…."

"¿Ha visto a Marius Black?"

"¿Black¿Estaba con usted? No, no le he visto aquí dentro. Pero le aconsejo que mantenga la calma hasta que esto pase. Entonces le ayudaremos a buscarlo".

Kate no se tranquilizó en absoluto, aunque hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para aparentar calma. Los segundos se hacían eternos. Se estremecía con cada una de las bombas. Apenas si se dio cuenta de que las explosiones se espaciaban cada vez mas, hasta que cesaron. Volvieron a sonar las alarmas señalando el final del bombardeo.

"Creo que es seguro salir ahora". - Dijo Devon tomando a Kate del brazo – "Vamos a buscarle".

Kate estaba casi en estado de shock, así que no protestó y se dejó llevar. El exterior mostraba un panorama desolador. Estaban rodeados de una gran cantidad de destrucción, y Kate creyó ver unas piernas bajo un montón de cascotes. Pero Devon y el oficial no la dejaron detenerse.

"Vamos, es en ese edificio". – dijo Devon -

"La fachada se ha derruido" el otro.

"Es imposible entrar ahí sin maquinaria." – dijo Kate empezando a llorar.

"Debemos darnos prisa" – dijo Devon.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer nada?" – Kate ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Masqueline?"

Si, excelente, todavía no hay casi nadie merodeando por aquí".

Entonces, para asombro de Kate, sacó del interior de la guerrera una vara de madera similar a la que horas antes Charlus había utilizado para deleitarla con lo que ella había creído eran trucos de prestidigitación. El oficial apuntó con ella a la pila de cascotes y éstos empezaron a formar una especie de arco tosco, por el que un adulto de complexión más bien tirando a delgada podía pasar.

"Disculpe que no sea un trabajo arquitectónico, señorita, pero los demás _muggles_ sospecharían".

"Kate casi ni se enteró de lo que le había dicho. Salió corriendo detrás de Devon, que ya se estaba colando por el hueco abierto. Asomó la cabeza y comprobó que allí estaba Marius, casi al borde del desmayo, con una especie de máquina de escribir en las manos.

"Vaya, Black, no se te puede dejar ir solo por ahí". – decía Devon en tono ligero mientras manipulaba la herida.

Ja – Kate empezó a soltar una risilla histérica. - "¿Has estado a punto de matarte por una máquina de escribir¿y encima usada?"

"No es…una máquina…de escribir…" – murmuró Marius – "…es…_Enigma_…"

"Ella tiene razón. Si tenías tanto interés, podías haberme pedido que te prestara una" – dijo Devon como si tal cosa.

"Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes. Los servicios de rescate muggles están a punto de llegar" – dijo de pronto el oficial.- "¿Puede caminar?"

"Una muleta bastará" – dijo Devon

El oficial agitó la varita y apareció una muleta. Kate tardó un segundo en registrar en su cerebro lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Recordó su conversación con Marius en el coche, de regreso de la comida con su hermana y el cuñado que había tomado por un ilusionista aficionado. Cayó en la cuenta de cómo había abierto el hueco… y Marius la miraba fijamente.

"Así que era de verdad…." – murmuró.

"Si…" dijo él débilmente"

"Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita, pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos salir de aquí. Si el edificio se derrumba, ni toda la magia de una veintena de magos del Ministerio podría sacarnos ilesos."

Kate se acercó a Marius y, junto con Devon, le ayudó primero a levantarse y después a caminar. Cuando salieron al exterior oyeron las sirenas de los bomberos y las ambulancias que se aproximaban al lugar.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

En pie a duras penas, gracias a la muleta y al brazo de Devon, Marius dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar donde había aparcado el coche, para constatar que solamente quedaba un amasijo de hierros.

"Iremos en nuestro coche" – dijo Devon – "Solo un pequeño esfuerzo más..."

"Nos han estado siguiendo" – dijo Kate de pronto – "Yo he visto ese coche esta mañana"

"Dejémoslo en que hemos estado velando por su seguridad" – contestó Devon.

"¿ No te fiabas de mí?" – interrumpió Marius.

"Nunca he pensado que fueras un traidor, Black, pero creo que la gente como vosotros tiene unas normas propias. De ahí la presencia de nuestro amigo" – dirigió una mirada a Masqueline – "Hemos llegado. Señorita Jones, las llaves están en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta. ¿Podría por favor cogerlas y abrirnos el coche? Black es bastante pesado."

Kate no hizo ningún movimiento.

"Y ¿Por qué no lo hace usted solito alzando un dedo?"

Devon alzó una ceja. – "Porque yo, en eso a lo que usted se refiere, como mucho puedo sacarle una moneda de detrás de una oreja. Y además bastante mal. Vamos, por favor, a este hombre hay que meterlo en una cama."

Fue la mención del estado de Marius lo que la hizo reaccionar y moverse. A regañadientes, y bajo la mirada casi divertida de Masqueline, hurgó en el bolsillo, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta trasera.

"¡Al fin!" – dijo Devon depositando a Marius en el asiento trasero - "Ya no podía más. Ahora, señorita Jones, puede acomodarse junto a Black. Yo conduciré. ¿Masqueline?"

El mago, que llevaba la máquina bajo el brazo, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

Cinco minutos más tarde enfilaban la carretera de Milton Keynes. Marius aferraba con una mano el vendaje que Devon le había colocado. Sin duda, le debía la vida. No solamente le había sacado del agujero, sino que además había sido muy eficaz en cuanto a taponar la herida. Pero le dolía terriblemente y no veía el momento de echarse en una cama .

Kate por su parte tenía una mirada entre compungida e indignada. Se sentía tonta por haber visto lo que había querido ver, y por no haber visto lo que no había querido ver. Agradecida, y a la vez irritada porque de alguna forma un sentimiento de haber sido manipulada empezaba a embargarla. Y eso a Kate no le gustaba.

Marius pensó que su silencio y su expresión adusta estaban motivadas por su estado. La miró y sonrió procurando evitar una mueca de dolor.

"No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Necesito un calmante y dormir un poco, pero nada más..."

"Sí pasa algo. En realidad pasan muchas cosas, Marius. Y cuando te hayas tomado ese calmante y hayas dormido, creo que deberías darme una explicación." – dijo Kate muy seria. "Esa máquina...arriesgar la vida por ella... y esa...esa...esa magia o lo que sea..." - añadió.

"Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo..."

"Ejem" – Devon carraspeó – "Todo tal vez sea demasiado, Black. Recuerda que nuestro trabajo está sujeto a confidencialidad."

"¿ Y el mío no¿ No se fía de la discreción de una mujer, Devon¿qué va a hacer entonces conmigo? Mi conocimiento actual podría calificarse de peligroso" – el tono de Kate era terriblemente frío, incluso un poco desafiante.

"Bueno, antes de darle mi contestación, creo que Masqueline también tendría algo que decir al respecto" – dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera. Masqueline se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Era un dandy en uniforme.

"¿Eso no debería corresponderme a mi?" – dijo Marius. En la voz se le notaba el dolor físico.

"Ya ha hecho lo que ha podido, con la ayuda de los Potter" – dijo Masqueline – "La señorita Jones, si me permite decirlo, demanda una explicación racional, que satisfaga su despierto intelecto. El momento de los encantamientos levitatorios ya ha pasado"

Marius simplemente levantó una mano en un gesto que invitaba a Masqueline a continuar.

"Señorita Jones. Todo lo que me ha visto hacer es, como ya habrá concluido, real. Obviamente, no todo el mundo está dotado de las cualidades necesarias para hacerlo, aunque usualmente es algo de familia. Marius, permíteme que te tutee" - interrumpió dirigiéndose a Marius – "es lo que entre nosotros se llama un _squib_, una persona que ha nacido en una familia en la que todos tienen esa capacidad pero que carece de la misma. No es lo habitual, pero ocurre a veces. Esto quiere decir que no va por la vida agitando esos palitos de madera tallada que llamamos varitas. Pero tampoco es completamente ciego a nuestro mundo."

"Todo eso, más o menos, ya lo había deducido" – dijo Kate en voz bastante baja.

"Indudablemente. Gente con estas habilidades" – Masqueline continuó – "las hay en todas partes, incluido el continente. Entre nuestros enemigos, señorita Jones, también hay magos."

Era la primera vez que Masqueline empleaba el término tan abiertamente, y Kate, aunque creía estar preparada para oírlo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de asombro.

"Nos encontramos inmersos en una guerra con dos vertientes. La _muggle,_ es decir, la de las personas no mágicas, y la nuestra"

"Quiere decir que Hitler es ...?"

"No, afortunadamente. Pero se ha aliado con un mago sediento de poder llamado Grindelwald, que ha montado su imperio paralelo al _Tercer Reich_. Ambos se apoyan mutuamente. Los magos británicos intentan a la desesperada evitar la invasión. Marius Black es un enlace entre las dos vertientes. Yo también lo soy."

"Masqueline ha ocultado las tropas, cambiado de sitio ciudades y hecho desaparecer arsenales, confundiendo a la aviación alemana. Ha salvado muchas vidas" – dijo de pronto Devon. "En el ejército le creen un excéntrico prestidigitador, pero lo cierto es que hace las cosas con ..." Devon soltó la mano izquierda del volante un momento e imitó el movimiento de agitar una varita.

"Yo, como la mayoría de mis, digamos, compañeros de comunidad, amo a mi país, señorita Jones. Podría pasar la guerra más o menos confortablemente en mi casa de Wiltshire, o trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, como el padre de Marius. Pero incluso entre los de mi clase puede considerárseme un poco excéntrico, así que trabajo directamente con los muggles." – hizo una pausa – "Como ya le he dicho, es el término habitual para referirse a las personas sin habilidad mágica."

"¿Y la máquina¿Qué tiene que ver la máquina?"

"Se llama Enigma, y es la máquina con la que los alemanes cifran los mensajes que se transmiten. En Bletchley intentamos descifrarlos" – interrumpió Devon.

"Pero, no entiendo. ¿Qué hacía entonces una máquina de esas en unas oficinas?"

"Se utiliza desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo entre firmas comerciales, para negociar tratos sin que se entere la competencia. Esa de ahí es un modelo de los más antiguos, ni siquiera es eléctrico. Será, mas o menos, de los años 20...Ahora las hay mucho más sofisticadas"

"Pero si la conocen y está por ahí...¿cómo es que todavía no han conseguido determinar como opera?"

"Tiene un sistema ingenioso de cifrado mediante unos discos llamados rotores. Se lo explicaré mejor cuando hayamos llegado. Los alemanes lo han complicado enormemente. Y parece ser que..el otro ejército...también la utiliza."

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"A casa de Black, en Stony Stradtford. Su casera no se sorprenderá demasiado. También está en el asunto ¿no es así, Masqueline?"

"Cierto. Arabella es otra squib. No se sorprenderá en absoluto."

Kate dirigió una mirada de interrogación a Marius. Pero Marius ni se enteró. Con la cabeza ladeada, recostada en el respaldo del asiento, agotado, dormía profundamente.


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Arabella Figg. La luz eléctrica se filtraba por las cortinas de las ventanas de la planta baja. Kate tocó suavemente el hombro de Marius y lo despertó. En silencio, Devon, Masqueline y ella misma se bajaron del vehículo. Devon y Kate ayudaron a salir a Marius, mientras Masqueline, con la máquina bajo el brazo, daba golpecitos en la puerta. Alguien comprobó desde dentro la identidad de los visitantes, y a continuación se oyeron ruidos como de cerrojos descorridos apresuradamente. Arabella Figg, vestida como si acabara de llegar de la calle, emitió un grito ahogado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Marius.

"No es grave" – dijo Devon – "Llegamos a tiempo de cortar la hemorragia antes de que hubiera sido preciso llevarlo a un hospital. Pero necesita descansar. ¿Su cuarto?"

"En el primer piso. Mejor ponerlo en el sofá."

"Lo llevaremos a su cuarto" – dijo Devon resueltamente. Y entonces alzó la vista para encontrar, al pie de la escalera, a una mujer.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" – dijo la mujer.

"Un bombardeo en Londres" – Kate habló por primera vez. La mujer no quitaba los ojos de Marius. Era alta y delgada, morena, con los ojos oscuros. Un rostro atractivo y muy familiar. – "Tu debes ser Cassiopeia, la otra hermana de Marius" – dijo Kate con voz cansina.

"Las presentaciones, si no os importa, para más tarde. Tengo que llevarlo a su cama." – Devon interrumpió. Tenía la cara colorada del esfuerzo.

"Oh, perdona" – dijo Masqueline – "Aquí nada impide hacer _ésto_". Con un movimiento de varita levitó el cuerpo de Marius.

"Ohhhhh" – a Kate se le escapó un grito.

"Por favor, señorita Jones. Controle que no se golpea la cabeza con las paredes mientras lo levito hasta su habitación" – dijo Masqueline.

Kate alzó una mano y la puso entre la cabeza de Marius y la pared. El mago hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano y el cuerpo empezó a ascender, seguido de Kate que no le quitaba ojo. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Marius estaba acostado en su cama. Le administraron un antibiótico y un sedante que la señora Figg les proporcionó de un botiquín doméstico, y lo dejaron profundamente dormido.

En el salón de la señora Figg, Devon y Cassiopeia esperaban en silencio.

"Está durmiendo. Como un bebé" – dijo Masqueline mientras una pálida Kate se dejaba caer en un sillón. - "Vaya. Usted debe ser de la familia Black. Sus rasgos la delatan, si me permite decirlo. Muy bellos, por cierto"

"Cassiopeia Black." – la bruja se presentó sin dar mayor importancia al cumplido– "Soy su hermana"

"Encantado. Jasper Masqueline. A su servicio" – el mago hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras cogía la mano derecha de Cassiopeia al más puro estilo tradicional.

" ¿Masqueline¿El gran experto en transformaciones?"

"No es para tanto. Me va a hacer sonrojar."

"He seguido sus trabajos desde hace tiempo, aunque últimamente no publica mucho"

"En realidad, últimamente no publico nada. Oh, de nuevo, discúlpeme. La guerra no debería oxidar los buenos modales" – dijo con media sonrisa – "Permítame que le presente al señor John Devon, de Inteligencia del Gobierno de su Graciosa Majestad" – Devon saludó con un "hola" en tono bastante bajo. "Y la señorita Jones, de la que seguramente haya oído hablar" – Kate la miraba con expresión agotada y cara pálida desde el sillón.

"Mi hermano me ha hablado de usted."

Kate sonrió levemente.

"Tome asiento, por favor" – dijo Masqueline – "Seguramente querrá conocer detalles de lo que ha ocurrido".

"Gracias" – Cassiopeia eligió el sillón que estaba justamente al lado del que Kate ocupaba.

"Precisamente había venido a hacerle una visita. Me sorprendió no encontrarlo."

"¿Y decidió esperarlo hasta tan tarde?" – dijo Devon con tono suspicaz.

"La compañía de Arabella Figg siempre es agradable" – contestó la bruja un tanto molesta.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, que Arabella, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, aprovechó para ofrecerles una taza de te que aceptaron. Se fue a la cocina con el kneazel siguiéndola de cerca.

"Volvíamos de casa de los Potter.." – Kate, súbitamente, comenzó a narrar la historia. Cuando terminó, todos miraban hacia la repisa donde Masqueline había dejado la máquina.

Arabella Figg regresó con el te y pastas en una enorme bandeja, y se esmeró en servirles a todos, mientras Cassiopeia y Kate miraban con curiosidad la máquina.

" ¿ Para qué sirven estas ranuras? " – preguntó la bruja dejando la taza de te sobre una mesa baja y pasando un dedo por una de ellas.

"Se insertan unos discos en ellas. Los discos tienen letras. La posición inicial fija el código de encriptado. Cada vez que se teclea una letra, giran todos una posición. El último determina la letra que aparecerá en el texto cifrado. Para que la misma letra se represente igual dos veces se necesita un giro completo de los discos.

"Ya veo..." – dijo Kate. Cassiopeia, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Cada mes, los alemanes establecen distintas posiciones iniciales para los discos. Lo llaman _configuración inicial_, y figura en unos libros de claves, según la fecha en que se emitan los mensajes... " –continuó Devon. – "Los mensajes relativos a los ataques aéreos suelen interceptarse. Al parecer, los magos se coordinan con la Luftwaffe de alguna manera un tanto esotérica y…"

Si Devon supuso que iba a arrancar una sonrisa de los presentes se equivocó completamente. Kate estaba demasiado agotada, y Masqueline, Cassiopeia y Arabella Figg intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.

" ¿ Ocurre algo?" – preguntó Devon.

" ¿ Insinúa que se coordinan? Hoy ha habido un ataque aereo. ¿Es más que probable entonces que la comunidad mágica también haya sufrido una intromisión de los secuaces de Grindelwald? ." – preguntó Cassiopeia.

Devon se puso serio.- "Es una posibilidad" – fue su comentario.

"Puedo hacer averiguaciones" – dijo Masqueline – "Si mi presencia aquí no es imprescindible…"

"No. Puedes marcharte. Cuando sepas algo, háznoslo saber, por favor"

"Muy bien, entonces. Señoritas, señora Figg, gracias por su hospitalidad…" – con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió y se marchó por la puerta. Kate creyó oir una especie de "_pop_", pero pensó que eran figuraciones suyas producto del cansancio.

Cassiopeia seguía bastante seria. – "¿ Dice que se meten unos discos en estas ranuras?"

"Sí. Discos dentados con el alfabeto alrededor. Como ya le he dicho, giran una posición cada vez que se teclea una letra. El primero hace girar al segundo, éste al tercero y el último determina la letra que debe aparecer en el mensaje. Conocida la posición inicial, no hay más que colocar los discos, dar a una palanquita que los hace girar en sentido inverso, y teclear el mensaje en clave para obtener impreso el texto descifrado. Sencillo, pero a la vez endiabladamente complicado si se cambian las combinaciones iniciales todos los meses."

" ¿ Las cambian todos los meses? Entonces ¿ Como hacen para descifrar?"

"Por una parte, calculamos las posibles combinaciones con un aparato electromecánico que llamamos _la bomba_. Por otra, de vez en cuando nuestros chicos roban algún libro."

" ¿ Un libro? "

"El libro de claves. La relación de las combinaciones iniciales, según la fecha. Los alemanes las llaman _configuración inicial_".

"Parece una tarea casi imposible" – dijo Kate –

"Casi. " – contestó Devon – "Cuando utilizan las máquinas con tres rotores, todavía tenemos posibilidades de calcular la posición inicial con _la bomba_. Pero ahora han introducido un cuarto rotor. Las posibilidades se multiplican enormemente. Nos está dando muchos problemas."

" ¿ Se refiere a que usan cuatro discos?"

"Sí, pero no siempre. Bueno creo que mi estancia se prolonga demasiado por estos pagos. Mañana a primera hora regresaré para ver que tal se encuentra el herido. Si me disculpan. Buenas noches."

Devon dejó en la casa de una nerviosa señora Figg a dos mujeres mirando fijamente un aparato que parecía una extraña máquina de escribir.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

"Ha estado a punto de matarse por este cacharro" – dijo de pronto Kate – "algo totalmente estúpido, porque es una antigualla que seguramente no vale para nada..."

"Oh, creo que tengo una idea de por qué lo ha cogido..." – dijo Cassiopeia dejándose caer en una silla. Kate, que permanecía de pie, la miraba expectante, igual que Arabella Figg, que no se había atrevido a moverse del quicio de la puerta.

"... los mensajes de los secuaces de Grindelwald posiblemente se cifren con una de esas máquinas..."

Kate la miró con asombro.

" ¿Teniendo la posibilidad de ... usar un método tan... tan... tan ...?"

"_Poco esotérico_, como diría Devon. Precisamente. Sería lo último que se nos ocurriría probar..." – Cassiopeia suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien. "Estoy agotada. Me vendría bien una poción revigorizante, pero supongo que no tienes una de esas aquí.." – dijo dirigiéndose a Arabella, que negó con la cabeza.

Kate le puso delante la bandeja de las pastas.

"Come una."

"No, gracias, no me apetece mucho"

"Insisto. Necesitas azúcar."

Con poco entusiasmo, cogió una pasta y le dio un mordisco pequeño. Al cabo de un rato, sin mucha conversación, se habían comido casi toda la bandeja y Arabella corrió a la cocina para preparar más te y desmoldar un bizcocho que había hecho la tarde anterior.

"Tenías razón, me encuentro mejor..." – dijo Cassiopeia

"Seguramente tu _poción revigorizante_ lleva una buena cantidad de azucar..."

Cassiopeia sonrió. "Pues ahora que lo dices, lleva un buen chorro de sirope de caramelo...Volviendo a lo que estábamos..." – se interrumpió un momento para beber un largo sorbo de te. "El Ministerio de Magia se ha hecho con unos discos para cifrar que posiblemente encajen en una de esas máquinas."

" ¿ _Ministerio de Magia_? "

Cassiopeia abrió la boca para contestar – "Déjalo, ahora no es importante" – le interrumpió Kate. – "El caso es que tenéis los discos y ahora aquí tienes una máquina. Basta con montarlos y ver si funciona..."

"Oh, no es tan sencillo. Para empezar, tenemos cuatro discos, no tres. Y, en segundo lugar, esta máquina tiene un alfabeto convencional, mientras que los discos están en runas."

Ya nada de aquello sorprendía demasiado a Kate. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a oír hablar de las cosas más peregrinas con total normalidad. Se levantó para mirar más de cerca la máquina.

"Podemos desmontarla y estudiar cómo alterarla para que entren cuatro discos."

" ¿_Podemos_?"

"Creo que yo podría. Con un buen juego de herramientas, claro. Pero primero necesitaría ver los discos."

"Posiblemente Marius los tenga."

"Pero está profundamente dormido, y no creo que debamos despertarle."

Cassiopeia valoró la situación durante unos momentos. "Puedo traerte ahora una copia de los discos" – dijo al fin.

"¿De veras? "

"Sí. Si me esperas aquí."

"De acuerdo."

Cassiopeia se levantó. Arabella Figg le tendió su capa y le abrió la puerta. Salió a la oscuridad. Esta vez, Kate no tuvo ninguna duda de que había oído claramente un ruido como "_pop_".

Instantes después, Masqueline entraba en el salón.

"Creo que me he cruzado con la señorita Black..." – le estaba diciendo a Arabella – "Espero que los _muggles _de la zona no se hayan sobresaltado con el ruido... Ah, señorita Jones, veo que sigue por aquí..."

"Buenas noches...¿ trae noticias?"

"Si. Desgraciadamente ha habido víctimas en Plymouth"

"Lo lamento."

"Si, gracias, en nombre de los nuestros, quiero decir. ¿Cómo se encuentra Black? "

" No ha hecho un solo ruido desde que se durmió. Seguramente ni se ha movido" – contestó Arabella. El kneazel se ha quedado en su cuarto."

"Interesantes criaturas, los kneazels. A veces parece que piensan más que los humanos. Bueno, es tarde, si me disculpan..."

Masqueline se volvió a cruzar con Cassiopeia en la puerta de la señora Figg. El "_pop_" ya empezaba a ser un sonido habitual.

"Estos son los discos" – Cassipeia, sin quitarse la capa, los colocó sobre la mesa – "Os rogaría que no hicierais comentarios a cerca de esto a nadie..."

"Trabajo para la Inteligencia británica. Estoy acostumbrada al secreto." – dijo Kate resueltamente.

"Yo soy una tumba. Además ¿qué mago confiaría en el testimonio de una squib?"

Kate tomó los discos. "Necesitaría herramientas ..."

"Solamente tengo un pequeño destornillador... " – dijo Arabella.

"Pues me temo que no servirá..."

"¿Dónde se pueden encontrar?"

"En ferreterías. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana."

"No lo creo." – Cassiopeia introdujo la mano en un bolsillo interior de su capa y sacó su varita.

"¿Vas a hacer aparecer herramientas?" – Kate preguntó.

"Difícilmente. No se lo que son, así que no puedo transfigurar nada en ellas."

"Entonces ¿ Qué vas a hacer ? "

"Iremos a una de esas ferreterías a buscarlas"

"Están cerradas a esta hora."

Cassiopeia alzó la varita e hizo un gesto que, obviamente, significaba que eso no iba a ser un gran problema.

"No hay ninguna en Stoney. La gente del pueblo se acerca a Milton"

"Pues iremos a Milton. Kate, necesito que vengas conmigo" – añadió – "No sabría qué elegir." – a la vez, rebuscaba en otro de los bolsillos de su capa. "Aha. Sabía que lo había puesto por aquí." – dijo alzando la mano. Sostenía un diminuto colgante por las tiras de cuero que hacían las veces de cadena. Se lo tendió a Kate.

"Es una escoba"

"Exactamente. Sostenla en alto, por favor." – Apuntó con su varita – "_Engorgio_"

En la mano de Kate había ahora una escoba de tamaño normal.

"¿ Es una escoba voladora?"

"En efecto. Te aseguraré bien detrás de mi y te llevaré a Milton_"_.

Hija de un mecánico de la RAF, había visto volar aviones desde que podía recordar, y siempre soñó con montar en uno. Pero aquello, aquello era mucho más de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Aunque Cassiopeia Black estaba muy centrada en lo que tenían que hacer, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Cualquier otro _muggle _hubiera gritado de pavor y se habría aferrado a ella por miedo a caerse. Sin embargo, la mujer que había conquistado el corazón de su hermano estaba disfrutando el vuelo como cualquier niño mago con su primera escoba.

Descendieron a las afueras de Milton Keynes. Cassiopeia redujo la escoba y la guardó en el bolsillo, y resueltamente encaminaron sus pasos a la calle principal. Kate señaló un letrero verde que decía "_Johnson & son. Ironmongers'_ "

"_Alohomora_" – la puerta del establecimiento se abrió dócilmente.

"Habrá que encender la luz".

"_Lumos"_

"Estupendo"

Kate seleccionó una serie de objetos. Diez minutos después, volaban de regreso a Stony Stradtford.

"Por cierto" – dijo Kate desde la parte de atrás de la escoba – "no hemos pagado".

Cassiopeia se permitió una carcajada.


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Pacientemente, Kate fue desmontando la máquina bajo la atenta mirada de una Cassiopeia que se sentía incompetente y asombrada. Al cabo de un par de horas horas el salón de la señora Figg estaba repleto de piezas desperdigadas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no tenían orden ni concierto, pero Kate, con la ayuda de Cassiopeia, había ido colocando pequeños esquemas y números en los distintos grupos para poder después volver a montar el ingenio.

"Pásame los discos, por favor" – dijo entonces. Cassiopeia le acercó el paquete que contenía los cuatro discos. Kate, sin decir palabra, los miró atentamente, uno por uno y por cada lado.

"¿Qué significan estos signos?"

"Son runas antiguas. Es como un alfabeto ..."

"Bien, son caracteres. Entonces las entradas y salidas de textos se hacen en estos caracteres en lugar de un alfabeto convencional"

"Exactamente".

"Entonces tendremos que asignar a cada signo una tecla. ¿Podrías hacer una relación de todos ellos?" – dijo mientras le tendía un bloc y un bolígrafo. Cassiopeia los cogió sin poder disimular cierta indecisión. Kate no hizo el menor ademán de haberse percatado, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia las piezas que tenía en las manos.

"Perdona, ¿cómo se escribe con esto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que no se cómo se escribe con esto" – Dijo Cassiopeia sosteniendo el bolígrafo en alto.

"Apoya la punta sobre el papel y escribe normalmente. No tienes que mojar de un tintero ni tiene los problemas de las plumas de fuente..."

Cassiopeia no entendió mucho, pero consideró que era mejor no seguir preguntando. Respiró hondo y acercó resueltamente la punta del artefacto al papel, y comenzó a dibujar en una columna los signos.

"Bien, hay tantos signos como teclas. Es una suerte, en otro caso habría sido mucho más complicado".

"Puedo transfigurar cada letra de las teclas en los signos"

"Estupendo. ¿Puedes hacerlo también con los martillitos?"

"¿Qué son los martillitos?"

"Bueno, llamo así a las piezas que las teclas mueven y que imprimen en el papel. Estos" – dijo mientras cogía uno.

"No hay problema"

"Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. Ahora, tengo que averiguar cómo montar cuatro discos en lugar de tres..."

Durante largo rato, Kate fue volviendo a montar las piezas cuidadosamente. Para entonces, Cassiopeia Black dormía en el sofá del salón de Arabella Figg. Y Kate no podía reprochárselo. Suspiró. Había reconstruido la máquina con las adaptaciones necesarias para meter cuatro discos en lugar de tres, y cuidadosamente había montado las teclas. Delante de ella estaba el aparato transformado y adaptado. Ahora sólo quedaba probarlo. Ahí se presentaba el siguiente problema _¿Qué orden inicial de caracteres seguir?_ Recordó las palabras de Devon - _La posición inicial fija el código de encriptado...Cada mes, los alemanes establecen distintas posiciones iniciales...Lo llaman Configuración Inicial..._ – Kate cerró los ojos sintiendo que la desesperación comenzaba a embargarla. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, y un momento después respiró hondo. _Tal vez, si Cassiopeia Black tenía los discos...tal vez también tenía el libro de claves del mes...o cómo rayos lo llamaran los magos..._ En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado agotada para hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar. Se levantó, cogió un escabel y se dirigió a un sillón. Con los pies en alto, cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Despertó al sentir que algo le rozaba los hombros. Cuando fijó la vista, vio a Marius tapándola con una manta. Llevaba un batín sobre el pijama de rayas, y, apoyado en la mesita, había un bastón.

"¿Qué haces levantado?" – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

"Bueno, me encuentro mucho mejor esta mañana. Es posible que sea más fuerte de lo que te figuras. De todas formas…" – dijo cogiendo el bastón – "sin este instrumento no hubiera podido moverme de la cama". Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" – preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a la máquina modificada.

"Lo que estás pensando que es."

Entonces la vista de Marius se posó en los discos que estaban junto a la máquina.

"¿Y los discos? ¿De dónde los habéis sacado?" – sin que Kate se percatara de ello dirigió una mirada de reojo al sofá donde Cassiopeia seguía profundamente dormida.

"Tu hermana los trajo. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella."

"hmmm"

Kate no prestó atención. Estaba mirando fijamente la máquina y los discos.

"No obstante, aún tenemos el problema de que desconocemos la posición de partida de los discos"

Marius recordó las explicaciones de Devon "_la posición inicial de los discos determina el código de cifrado"_

"Tal vez tu hermana también pueda facilitarnos la _configuración inicial_"

Súbitamente, una certeza cobró clarísima imagen en la mente de Marius, pero, como buen Black, su rostro permaneció totalmente impasible. Cogió los discos y se puso a juguetear con ellos. Les dio varias vueltas en las manos y se fijó en las muescas en uno de ellos. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que las observó en otro. Entonces buscó en el tercero… y en el cuarto.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" – preguntó Kate.

"_Lo más probable es que ese secreto se esconda en los objetos que guardan el alfabeto",_ le había dicho su padre. ¿Y si eran los signos como asteriscos?. Eran uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Ese debía ser el orden de los discos. En cuanto a la posición inicial, lo más fácil era colocar todos los signos en la misma posición, y la posición más evidente era con todos en el punto más alto. Sin contestar a Kate, los fue colocando en los huecos.

"Probemos de esta manera" – dijo

"No tenemos mensajes para probar."

"Sí los tenemos. Espera un momento." – se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto. Kate le siguió apresuradamente

"Espera, no te voy a dejar subir solo. Podrías caerte…" Pero Marius ya había alcanzado la mitad de la escalera.

Momentos después, sobre la mesita baja, además de la máquina había una pila de papeles con los textos transmitidos en clave. Nerviosos, comenzaron a teclear el primero. Kate se apresuró a apuntar la salida codificada y se la entregó a Marius.

"¿Significa algo?" – preguntó impaciente.

"Solamente las tres primeras runas tienen sentido. A partir de la cuarta, no lo tienen" – dijo Marius.

"Probemos con otro"

Lo intentaron con varios mensajes, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo. Las tres primeras runas daban lugar a un mensaje con sentido. No ocurría lo mismo con la cuarta.

"Es evidente que hemos colocado mal el cuarto disco. Se sale de la norma de los otros tres."

"Si, es evidente que se sale de la norma."

"Probemos con otra posición…" – dijo Kate alargando la mano para sacar el disco. Movieron una posición, luego dos, y después tres… y la cuarta runa seguía siendo un misterio.

"Necesitamos un buen desayuno" – sentenció Marius.

"Voy a la cocina" – contestó Kate.

Marius apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Si los tres primeros discos estaban bien colocados, como todo parecía indicar, entonces el número de posibilidades con el cuarto disco era limitado. Solamente había que ir cambiando hasta completarlo. Mientras Kate trajinaba en la cocina, continuó cambiando el disco de posición. Cuando Kate regresó con una bandeja llena de cosas, Marius estaba pálido.

"¿Te encuentras mal?" – Kate se había asustado.

"¡No funciona! ¡No funciona de ninguna manera!"

Kate se sentó a su lado. "Has probado todas mientras yo estaba en la cocina?"

"Dos veces"

Kate se quedó sin saber qué decir por un instante. Después dijo lo único que le pareció que podía tener en esos momentos un mínimo de sentido.

"Tal vez, si comemos algo, se nos acabe ocurriendo una idea."


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

_N. del A.: La primera parte de este capítulo es también tributaria de la novela Enigma, de R. Harris_

Era prácticamente mediodía y seguían estancados. Hacia las ocho, Devon había telefoneado para indicarles que los había excusado diciendo que les había sorprendido el bombardeo en Londres y que estaban algo indispuestos. Quedó en que se pasaría por allí cuando saliera de Bletchley Park, hacia las cinco de la tarde. El timbrazo del teléfono despertó a Cassiopeia y ésta, tras dar buena cuenta del desayuno que le ofreció la señora Figg, quiso unirse a ellos para elucubrar cómo resolver el misterio, pero pronto se reconoció incapaz y entonces consideraron que era mejor que volviera a su casa. Marius aprovechó un momento en que nadie les prestaba atención para comentarle que "_tenía una idea bastante aproximada de en qué había estado implicada durante el último mes_", y que "_no se creía en absoluto que hubiera viajado al Canadá_." Cassiopeia se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

"Creo que tu también deberías ir a tu casa"- dijo Marius a Kate – "Para asearte, y descansar un poco" – añadió al ver que ponía una expresión casi de reproche. "A mi tampoco me vendría mal descansar un poco. Tal vez así despejemos las mentes y se nos ocurra algo."

Kate hubiera replicado algo, pero comprendió que era sensato lo que decía Marius. En realidad, estaba deseando cambiarse de zapatos, y un buen baño no le vendría nada mal. Declinó de la mejor manera que pudo la invitación de la señora Figg para quedarse a comer, y él la contempló desde la ventana del salón mientras se perdía hacia la parada del autobús.

Tumbado en la cama, después de haber comido un poco, Marius intentó poner en orden su cabeza. Era evidente que Cassiopeia había robado los discos, seguramente se había aprovechado de su metamorfomagia para que su padre ignorara que se trataba de ella, y después, aprovechando otro de sus grandes talentos, los había duplicado para que él dispusiera de un juego con el que trabajar. "_Pero esas reflexiones no conducen a nada ahora_" – concluyó – "_Ahora lo urgente es descifrar cómo funcionan. Y hemos probado todas las posiciones posibles_." Marius cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

A las cinco y dos minutos John Devon estaba en el salón de la señora Figg, que corría a la cocina para traer una bandeja de té. Marius aprovechó para ponerle al corriente de la situación. A las cinco y cinco minutos Kate se les había unido. Parecía pletórica, totalmente recuperada.

"John, me gustaría que me explicaras un poco más del método Enigma" – dijo sin más preámbulos.

"¿Por qué razón, si no te molesta que te lo pregunte?"

Kate sonrió – "Porque he pensado que si el sistema de los magos es en realidad un invento muggle entonces conviene conocer bien la versión original."

Marius se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que Kate se refería a un mundo del que hasta hacía bien poco no tenía idea de su existencia. No dijo palabra mientras Devon repetía a Kate todo aquello que, tiempo atrás, le había contado a él.

"Entonces, las máquinas de cuatro discos son las de los submarinos..." – resumió Kate.

"y los submarinos transmiten a las estaciones meteorológicas..." – añadió Devon.

"pero las estaciones meteorológicas no tienen máquinas de cuatro discos..." – volvió a intervenir Kate. "Entonces, la única posibilidad, es que las máquinas de cuatro funcionen como si tuvieran tres..." – añadió. Kate se levantó nerviosa y se dirigió a la máquina. "Se me ocurren dos formas de que funcionen como si fueran de tres."

"¿Dos formas?" – preguntó Marius.

"Si. Puede ser que metan solo tres discos. Esto es fácil de adaptar..."

"¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad?" – esta vez intervino Devon.

"Que dos de los discos roten como si fueran uno solo" – dijo Kate.

"Prueba primero con lo que técnicamente sea más fácil" – dijo Marius

"Lo más fácil es que dos roten como uno solo, pero no es eso lo que hacen."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Devon

"Porque siempre descodificamos los tres primeros signos. Si el cuarto rotara igual que el tercero, solamente descifraríamos dos."

Marius puso cara de no comprender, mientras que Devon empezó a pasear nervioso por la habitación.

"Para que funcionara esa posibilidad, las estaciones tendrían que tener cuatro discos, y descifrarían mecánicamente tres palabras y la cuarta manualmente...Así..." – dijo Devon

"¡Muy complicado!" – exclamó Kate.

"Solo podría usarse temporalmente, por falta de máquinas, o por de seguridad. Un parte meteorológico puede captarse de otros lugares. De un barco mercante, por ejemplo. Si una estación es capturada, pongamos por ejemplo, durante un desembarco o una acción en el continente, los nuestros podrían hacerse con los cuatro discos, pero no con la máquina..." – siguió reflexionando Devon

"Cierto" – dijo Kate.

"De todas formas, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo" – terció Marius – "Creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es probar la máquina con tres discos. Después, si no sale, entonces podéis intentar la otra opción..."

"Tienes razón" – sentenció Kate – "Pásame ese destornillador".

Tras cuatro horas de desmontaje y montaje, los mensajes comenzaron a cobrar sentido ante sus ojos. Por fin habían resuelto cómo operaba.

"Creo que es lo mismo que ocurre en el mundo muggle" – dijo Devon, excitado – "Los submarinos transmiten como máquinas convencionales."

--x—

Santiago entró en el despacho que había sido del abuelo de Sara con la intención de coger un libro de su biblioteca, y se sorprendió de encontrarla sentada en la mesa de trabajo, rodeada de libros abiertos y tomando notas en un cuaderno. Se quedó parado en la puerta mientras ella levantaba la cabeza.

"No sabía que estabas... que había alguien aquí... no quiero molestar... solo venía por un libro..." – dijo sin atreverse a pasar de la puerta.

"Están a tu disposición" – dijo Sara. El la miró un momento, antes de dirigirse hacia las estanterías. Ella le siguió con la vista.

"Están ordenados por materias, alfabéticamente".

"Gracias. Busco alguna novela histórica"

"Mira por ahí" – Sara señaló una esquina de la habitación.

"Es impresionante. Me gustaría llegar a tener una biblioteca así." – comentó Santi con admiración, mientras pasaba la vista por los cantos de los libros. Se detuvo en uno y lo sacó.

Sara sonrió. "Mi abuelo era un hombre muy culto."

Santi se acercó a la mesa.

"¿Puedo?" –preguntó señalando uno de los pocos libros que Sara tenía sin abrir.

"Claro".

"_Arte y Literatura contemporánea en torno a la brujería_..."· - Se interrumpió porque del interior cayó una fotografía. Santi la recogió del suelo. Una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años sonreía mientras pasaba los brazos por los hombros de una niña de unos seis.

"Ésta eres tú" – dijo señalando a la niña pequeña.

"Sí" – contestó Sara.

"¿Quién es la otra chica¿Alguna de tus primas? Os parecéis."

"Mi hermana".

"No sabía que tenías una hermana"

"Murió. Poco después de que hicieran esa fotografía."

"Lo siento" dijo Santi mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sara desvió la mirada un poco incómoda, pero empezó a hablar.

"Yo tenía seis años y Amaya dieciséis. La atropelló un camión con los frenos rotos, cuando intentaba recuperar la pelota de un niño ingenuo. Ni mi abuelo, con toda su magia, pudo hacer nada." – Sara suspiró – "Fue muy duro, sobre todo para mi madre. Entonces mi otra abuela insistió en que dejaran Valencia una temporada, y así nos fuimos a vivir a Navarra." Sara giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la mano de Santi, que desde hacía algunos momentos reposaba sobre su hombro. Suspiró, pero no se movió, y continuó hablando.

"Amaya nació diez meses después de la boda de mis padres. Era rubia, con los ojos muy azules, simpática, amable, cariñosa, brillante... La hija perfecta. Después, cuando ya nadie se lo esperaba, nací yo, y mi hermana debió ser la que más se alegró. Siempre estaba pendiente de mi, casi más que mi madre, y yo acudía siempre a ella. Todavía hay momentos en que la echo de menos." Sara estaba seria. Sus ojos brillaban. Santi la cogió del brazo despacio. "Vamos, demos un paseo. No quiero que te pongas triste." Sara no supo por qué, pero, tras sonarse la nariz, se dejó llevar al exterior dócilmente. Pasearon en silencio durante un rato, hasta que ella habló. "Hace mucho que no me produce este efecto hablar de Amaya. Aunque en realidad" - reflexionó como para sí – "tampoco hablamos mucho de ella. Con quien más quisiera hacerlo es con mi madre, pero a ella todavía le duele. Es como si nunca vaya a poder superarlo."

"No te preocupes. Es natural. Son nuestros seres queridos, aunque se hayan ido. Y dicen que para una madre no hay nada más terrible que sobrevivir a un hijo". De nuevo, Santi la miraba fijamente y, de nuevo, ella desvió la mirada.

"¿Estabas leyendo antropología mágica?." – Repentinamente, él cambió de tema.

"Preparo una _Disertatio_. No me dará de comer, pero me gusta."

Santi sonrió. "No sabía que hacías un _Magister_. ¿Toledo?"

"Salamanca."

"¡Ah!"

"Mi madre tiene tres. Y una _Magna Opera_. Nada menos que en cábala. Es muy inteligente. Demasiado. Ella preferiría una _Disertatio_ en algo más práctico, como algún tema de gestión de empresa familiar."

"Bueno, no mucha gente se interesa por estas cosas."

"A la mayoría les parece una pérdida de tiempo."

"No creo que lo sea. Simplemente, no es algo que produzca dinero rápido y en abundancia, pero siempre es necesario que alguien trabaje sobre ello"

Sara se detuvo y le miró a la cara "¿Te estás burlando de mi?"

"No." – contestó él sin apartar la mirada. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

Sara abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Santi continuó "¿Por qué no iba a tomarte en serio? Tu siempre me has tomado en serio a mí, incluso cuando no me conocías de nada."

"¿Qué?"

"Por ejemplo, cuando te expuse mi plan para sacar a la espía inglesa"

"¡Ja¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

"A menudo tenemos que idear estratagemas de éstas, ya sabes. Sobre todo con ingenuos. No corren buenos tiempos. Igual que vosotros con la frontera. Normalmente, la gente busca los puntos débiles de los planes de los otros."

"Eso es normal. Y hasta bueno. Yo también lo hice. Y si mal no recuerdo te plantee algunas objeciones."

"Si, pero en lugar de decir, como la mayoría, y ésto...¿cómo piensas resolverlo? Tu siempre dijiste, tenemos que pensar qué haríamos si ocurriera ésto..."

Sara estaba asombrada. "No entiendo bien qué quieres decir..."

"Que la mayoría no se implica. Lanzan el problema, lo cual en sí está bien, porque uno ha podido no pensar en ello. Pero no se esfuerzan en ayudar a solucionarlo. Tu no lo hiciste. En general, Sara, a ti te importan las personas. No me extraña que te guste la antropología"

"Pero lo de la espía fue puro instinto de supervivencia. Cualquiera en mi situación lo habría hecho. Estaba en el mismo barco que tu."

"Hablando de barcos, nada te obligaba a volar hasta el pesquero. Ahí tampoco te desentendiste. Ni de ella ni de mi"

"¿Por eso viniste a verme cuando estaba enferma?"

Santi sonrió un poco y la cogió por ambos brazos.

"No vine por pura cortesía. Bueno, no completamente. A Enedina no le hubiera parecido nada bien que no me interesara por tu salud. Pero en realidad vine porque no es fácil encontrar a alguien que escuche como tu, con tu interés. Y desde luego, no lo he visto en ninguna chica que haya conocido antes. Te has implicado en mis planes. No puedo dejarte salir de mi vida tan fácilmente." Estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Sara sabía qué pasaría a continuación.

Por supuesto, no era una sorpresa que él sentía cierta atracción. Sara no era tan ingenua como para no haberse dado cuenta, pero no había esperado esa explicación. Aunque al principio había negado que ella no fuera del todo indiferente, hoy ya no podía engañarse. Ella había permanecido junto a él porque era lo que le parecía lo correcto, y eso justamente fue lo que había despertado su atención. El había perseverado, insistido en conocerla sin que ella se diera cuenta apenas. En silencio, simultáneamente, pero sin meterle prisas, había estado ahí para ella, confortándola. Y ella acababa de haberle dejado vislumbrar un resquicio de lo más íntimo de su alma, casi sin saber cómo. Sí, Sara sabía lo que él haría a continuación. Sabía que podía detenerlo. Bastaría un simple gesto. Pero ¿era eso lo que quería?.

"Y además, eres muy guapa." Santi inclinó la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí. Y Sara tomó una decisión. Entonces se oyó un fuerte silbido y su momento mágico se rompió.

"¡Eh, ustedes¿Qué están haciendo?" Un guardia se aproximaba a buena velocidad.

"Ven" – Sara no lo pensó. Agarró a Santi del brazo y salió corriendo. El guardia también empezó a correr

"¡Alto, alto a la autoridad!"

Torcieron por un callejón y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en la cima de un montecillo junto al mar, ambos con el corazón acelerado, y empezaron a reir, primero poco a poco, después a carcajadas.

"Han estado a punto de detenernos por escándalo público" – dijo Santi cuando pudo controlar algo la risa.

"Corren tiempos de recato entre los ingenuos" – comentó ella dejándose caer en el suelo. El se sentó junto a ella, todavía riéndose. "Es una vista magnífica" – dijo mirando al mar – "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En la costa de la provincia de Alicante. Esto se llama Sierra Helada. Por ahí hay un pueblecillo de pescadores que se llama Benidorm, y por el otro lado, en aquel promontorio, está Altea." – Sara señaló en la otra dirección. "Hasta aquí no sube nadie. _Sombra_. – añadió apuntando al cielo su varita, y apareció un toldillo sobre sus cabezas. "El sol pega bien" – dijo explicándose.

"Sí, es verdad."

"Podrías quemarte..." – dijo Sara mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Santi sonrió.

"Ese guardia nos había interrumpido..."

"Eso me pareció..." - Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el la asió por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Lo que Sara sintió no fue una oleada de pasión, eso vendría cuando fuera su momento. Cerró los ojos y, durante el rato que estuvo abrazada a él, se sintió en paz con el mundo. El tiempo se había detenido, y ella era feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

En el pueblo de Urnieta, en pleno corazón de Guipúzcoa, los lugareños no tenían la menor duda de que allí vivía una _sorguiña_, y, siguiendo escrupulosamente la tradición popular, la temían. Y mucho. Y colgaban ristras de cardos en las puertas de los caseríos, en el convencimiento de que, por las noches, si se acercaba hasta allí, no resistiría la tentación de contar los pelos, y así estaría hasta que amaneciera, que es cuando, como todo el mundo sabe, las brujas ya no pueden hacer daño. Y es que allí era de dominio público que las brujas eran capaces de cualquier mal, como convocar las tormentas y acabar con las cosechas, robar recién nacidos y descuartizarlos para usarlos de ingredientes en las pociones que cocían en sus calderos, o celebrar orgías en las noches de sabbat.

Por supuesto, Katalintxe sabía muy bien que todo eso eran supercherías. En los aquelarres, en vez de sexo desenfrenado, lo que realmente había era tertulias de brujas intercambiando hechizos domésticos, ancianas conjurando aguas termales para mejorar el reuma o la artrosis y, sobre todo, mucho chismorreo. En alguna ocasión habían discutido algún tema de política, pero habían sido las menos, y en realidad, con escaso apasionamiento. El verdadero poder del aquelarre residía en la capacidad de abrir las cuevas, de contemplar las maravillas que el Creador había puesto allí por obra de la naturaleza y sentirse en simbiosis con el mundo.

En cuanto a lo de los niños, Graciana, por su parte, tenía fama de excelente partera, tras haber traído al mundo a varias generaciones de pueblos y caseríos de Navarra y Guipúzcoa, siempre buscando el bienestar de madre y niño, aunque, por prudencia, había hecho correr la voz de que en los partos más antiguos la que había atendido había sido su madre.

Y estaba por ver que alguien fuera capaz de provocar una galerna en el Cantábrico con un sortilegio.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Katalintxe reconocía que la _sorguiña_ de Urnieta producía escalofríos en el espinazo. No era cuestión de apariencia, que ya de por sí era bastante brujil, ni tampoco de que se expresara en un vascuence muy distinto al suyo, no solo por la zona, sino también por ancestral, ni tampoco porque olía a ajo hasta marear. Era, sobre todo, por las dotes adivinatorias, que eran ampliamente reconocidas en toda la comunidad mágica desde Fuenterrabía hasta el valle del Roncal. En opinión de Aisone, la _sorguiña_ de Urnieta impresionaba a los más jóvenes en buena medida por lo que, en sus palabras un tanto irreverentes, era la "_puesta en escena_". Hasta cierto punto, Aisone tenía razón. La _sorguiña_ hechizaba las paredes de su casucha, provocando un juego de luces y sonidos que producía como resultado un ambiente estremecedor, y a eso añadía que las profecías las expresaba en términos arcanos, incomprensibles, con lo cual uno salía aterrorizado, sin entender lo que le había dicho, y casi peor que como había entrado.

La _sorguiña_ de Urnieta era además mal educada. Siempre se refería a la madre de Sara como "_la extranjera_", por el hecho de que era valenciana, y, en consecuencia, a Sara, sin que Aisone la oyera, la llamaba " _la princesita que no es de por aquí_", y la miraba con un gesto extraño, como lamentando la elección de Martín, su padre. Pero nadie se libraba, y a Katalintxe la llamaba "_huerfanita_" en un tono que no tenía nada de compasión y mucho de burlesco.

Cuando llegó el mago inglés, Estefanía insistió en que tenían que ir a ver a la _sorguiña_, y Estefanía era alguien cuya opinión Aisone escuchaba. El mago inglés era alto y delgado, con la nariz torcida, como si se la hubieran partido, y gafas de media luna. Tenía el pelo largo y mayormente canoso, aunque alguna hebra pelirroja quedaba aquí y allá, y una barba luenga que le llegaba al cinturón. Vestía una túnica de terciopelo marrón salpicada de una cosmogonía que había atraído las miradas de hombres y mujeres. Ellas habían pensado que era pura excentricidad británica, ellos habían pensado otra cosa.

El día estaba muy, muy cerrado. La niebla había descendido hasta casi tocar la hierba verde esmeralda, y la comitiva de brujos avanzaba por la senda silenciosamente hacia el _sorginzulo_, como llamaban a la casucha. Todo el mundo sabía que no había otra manera de ir hasta allí, porque la _sorguiña_ se había encargado de plantar las barreras anti aparición más potentes que se conocían. Katalintxe pensó que los habitantes del lugar tenían mucha suerte de no encontrarse con ellos, porque realmente parecían lo que eran, una procesión de brujos y brujas.

Cuando llegaron a _Sorguinzulo_ todo estaba tranquilo. Como era de esperar, la _sorguiña_ no había salido a recibirles, aunque era imposible que no hubiera sabido que se aproximaban. Aisone golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y ésta se abrió sola. La bruja les esperaba sentada frente a una mesa desvencijada, con sus chismes de adivinación ya listos. Como siempre, el juego de luces y sonidos estaba a punto, aunque a Katalintxe le dio la impresión de que no eran tan impresionantes como otras veces.

Cuando se aproximaron más, Katalintxe observó que la bruja tenía un tablero del juego de la oca sobre la mesa desvencijada, y encima, justo en el centro, en lo que sería la casilla 64, una gran bola de cristal en la que se veía moverse un humo negro. Katalintxe nunca había visto usar el tablero de la oca, aunque alguna vez había oído a Amparo algo sobre su contenido mágico. La bruja tendió unos dados desgastados al mago inglés, que los tomó sin decir palabra y los arrojó sobre el tablero. Entonces el humo de la bola empezó a girar vertiginosamente y la _sorguiña_ habló. Para asombro de Katalintxe, lo hizo en un castellano tan perfecto que cualquiera hubiera dicho que era de Valladolid.

"Albus Dumbledore. Estás dejando pasar el tiempo para no enfrentarte a ti mismo."- dijo en tono confidencial. "Pero no podrás seguir así mucho más. Sabes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, que has implicado a mucha gente en esto, y que los necesitarás para concluir esta historia."

El mago inglés no dijo nada. Simplemente juntó las yemas de los dedos y adoptó actitud reflexiva. De repente, la _sorguiña_ se volvió hacia Aisone y le entregó los dados Aisone suspiró, como con resignación, los agitó en la mano y los arrojó sobre el tablero. Katalintxe admiró la entereza de Aisone.

"Tu princesita está en pleno proceso alquímico. Eso la hará más fuerte, pero no la dejará al margen." Aisone no dijo nada. Entonces la _sorguiña _se volvió hacia Katalintxe, que permanecía en un lado, procurando pasar desapercibida. Instintivamente, Katalintxe echó para atrás la silla y bajó los brazos, muy poco dispuesta a tomar los dados.

"En cuanto a ti..." – la bruja alzó los brazos dejando caer unos huesos de taba de cordero y la casa retumbó. Un vapor negro, como salido de la bola, envolvió a Katalintxe, que se levantó de la silla de un salto, y comenzó a oír gritos y gemidos, como si almas en pena la rodearan. Sintió frío y empezó a temblar.

Cuando el humo se disipó, sudaba copiosamente. Le sobresaltó encontrar la cara de la _sorguiña_ mirándola fijamente, muy cerca de la suya. Entonces la bruja le tomó una mano. Katalintxe temblaba. "Esto perteneció a Mari Katalin, tu madre. Me pidió que te lo diera cuando llegara el momento." Dejó en la palma de la mano de Katalintxe una cadenita de oro de la que colgaba una medalla de Santa Catalina de Siena, con la particularidad de que, en lugar de redonda, era triangular.

"Tus padres eran buenas personas"- dijo la _sorguiña_ en tono amable – "no estuve de acuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones, pero desde luego eran muy buena gente" – La _sorguiña_ sonrió, aunque su sonrisa desdentada en lugar de aliviar a Katalintxe casi le provocó más terror. Entonces se volvió de repente hacia el mago inglés, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que Katalintxe no supo si era de advertencia o de amenaza.

"Juegas al ajedrez con los demás, y lo harás toda tu vida, porque es algo superior a ti. Pero no a todo el mundo le gusta que le manipulen, Albus Dumbledore. Tenlo presente."

El mago inglés siguió en silencio.

"Y juegas a ese juego para no enfrentarte a ti mismo. ¿Lo superarás alguna vez?" Entonces la bruja se echó a reir con una risa como de ultratumba, y la casa se llenó de nuevo de un humo espeso y negro que, de repente, formó finas hebras que después se juntaron en un extraño símbolo: un triángulo, un círculo y una raya vertical. El humo se desvaneció y todos vieron en el aire una imagen del brazalete, girando lentamente, hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos, mostrando el mismo símbolo grabado en su superficie.

"No hallarás el camino de la paz de tu alma hasta que no hagas lo que tienes que hacer, y para eso, tendrás que contar con la ayuda de quienes pueden liberar ese artefacto."

"¿Quiénes son?" – el mago inglés habló por primera vez, y Katalintxe creyó percibir un ligerísimo temblor en su voz.

"La bruja que lo robó, la que le ayudó a huir, y la que tienes delante" – contestó señalando a Katalintxe. "Tu paz está en sus manos, Albus Dumbledore".

Abandonaron el lugar muy pálidos. Afortunadamente, tampoco encontraron a nadie en el camino que iba hasta el pueblo.

--x--

"¡Tabas! Si llego a estar yo allí, le mando las tabas al fondo de la bahía de Cádiz. Y a ella le sacudo una patada en el _ipurdi _y la mando a la cima del Auñamendi". – dijo Graciana indignada cuando, de vuelta en el caserío, Katalintxe le contó su experiencia.

"Pero tiene razón en una cosa"- Graciana siguió hablando – "El que nos ha liado la vida ha sido ese inglés."

"Es una persona compleja"- terció Estefanía – "No será capaz de encontrar consuelo por sus errores en toda su vida."

"¿Y eso justifica que nos embarque a los demás en ésto?"

"Si no hubiera sido de una manera, hubiera sido de otra. Los males salpican." - Estefanía sonrió aliviando algo la tensión que crecía en Graciana. "Por otra parte, es significativo que Gotzone haya usado un tablero de la oca. Representa un camino personal...Nuestra amiga extranjera, por ejemplo, es muy astuta, pero no caigamos en el error de pensar que su alma es oscura, porque posiblemente no es así, y tu, Katalintxe, tu alma añora encontrar algo que perdió injustamente..."

"A mi me echó las tabas..." – dijo débilmente Katalintxe, asombrada de oír el nombre de pila de la _sorguiña_ por primera vez y de que, encima, fuera precisamente un nombre tan celestial como Ángela.

"Sí, pero sobre el tablero. Las usó como si fueran dados porque sabía que no los aceptarías"

"¿Y Sara? También la ha metido en esto"

"Sara tiene una sensibilidad distinta..."

"Debería haber vuelto ya"- dijo Katalintxe, inquieta.

"Yo no la esperaría hasta la noche. ¿No ves que anda ennoviada?" – terció Graciana.

"Yo no emplearía esa palabra, Graciana. Creo que esto es más serio."

"Oh, vamos¿cuánto hace que tontea con ese chico¿un mes¿menos incluso?"

Estefanía volvió a sonreir. "Es hora de que dejemos de pensar en ellas como un par de niñas. Son mujeres hechas y derechas, y señoras de sus vidas. El futuro es suyo."

"Si te oyera Amparo hablar así de su niña..."

"Amparo, Dios la bendiga, es capaz de leer un tratado de alquimia escrito en cábala, pero lleva en su corazón una gran pena." – Estefanía frunció el ceño. – "Ahí en cambio está la diferencia con Sara, ella percibe..."

Ajena a todo aquello, mirando al mar en el finisterre gallego, rodeada por los brazos de Santi, Sara se deleitaba en la belleza del paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos y saboreaba una extraña sensación. Miró hacia el norte y de repente le vino Eleanor a la cabeza. En Escocia, otra bruja, Casssiopeia Black, descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amante, completamente ignorante de lo que se les venía encima.


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX**

**Epílogo**

El desciframiento del encriptado fue fundamental para que el Ministerio de Magia iniciara una contraofensiva que puso definitivamente a salvo de la invasión al Reino Unido y permitió que, en 1945, los dominios de Gellert Grindelwald se hubieran reducido al centro y este de Europa. Cygnus Black recibió la Orden de Merlín por los servicios prestados y renunció a su puesto en el Ministerio. Millicent Bagnold no consiguió que se reconociera la contribución de los muggles y los squibs, por lo que Cygnus jamás hizo ostentación de la mencionada condecoración, y la guardó en un cajón de su despacho, de donde años después se la llevaría Walburga Black para exponerla con orgullo en una vitrina del salón principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Mucho tiempo después, fue a parar a la basura arrojada por un bisnieto que, en su rechazo visceral a todo lo que fuera Black, siempre asumió que simplemente había sido comprada.

En 1953, poco después del fallecimiento de Sirius Black, su nuera Melania eliminó a Marius Black del árbol de familia. Arcturus y Melania fueron dilapidando la fortuna familiar. Cuando su hijo Orión se casó con Walburga, y la dote de ésta permitió recuperar el estatus perdido, Arcturus, ya viudo, se retiró a una casita en el campo, donde falleció.

Con la sola asistencia de Devon, la señora Figg, el padre de Kate y Cassiopeia y Malcom, Marius Black y Kate Jones se casaron en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo donde ella vivía. Continuaron trabajando en Bletchley hasta que la II Guerra Mundial concluyó. Entonces, ambos ingresaron en sendos Colleges de Oxford, donde desarrollaron exitosas carreras docentes, crecieron sus hijos y entablaron amistad con personajes como Tolkien y C.S. Lewis. Aunque miles de personas estuvieron implicadas en los trabajos de Bletchley Park, los participantes guardaron silencio durante décadas sobre su contribución a la victoria aliada, y solamente en los años 70 el trabajo que allí se realizó se dio a conocer públicamente y adquirió reconocimiento.

Cuando terminó la guerra, Jasper Masqueline vendió su mansión en Wiltshire a un mago llamado Malfoy, de sangre antigua y dinero nuevo, y se mudó a Kenya, donde fundó una escuela para aprender a volar en escoba. Murió en 1973, sin haber recibido ningún tipo de reconocimiento, ni de la comunidad mágica ni de la muggle.

Tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, John Devon ascendió rápidamente en la administración británica. Se jubiló como subsecretario del Tesoro en los años 70. Mantuvo, de por vida, amistad con Marius y Kate Black.

Cassiopeia Black obtuvo el encargo del Ministerio de Magia de diseñar la Sala del Universo, en el Departamento de Misterios. Tardaría años en concluir la que todavía hoy es considerada la mejor réplica del mismo en el mundo mágico, pero primero tuvo que completar la búsqueda y desactivación del brazalete que había robado en Suiza y que se había perdido en España, y esa empresa le cobraría una elevada factura. Jamás perdonó del todo a Albus Dumbledore por haberla metido en aquello. Su padre, Cygnus, falleció sin tener idea de que la espía que él mismo había contratado era su propia hija. El llamado "Expediente la Rosa" se encuentra archivado en el lugar más seguro del Ministerio de Magia, hechizado para ser accesible solamente cuando hayan pasado 100 años desde que los acontecimientos de los que guarda testimonio sucedieran.

Albus Dumbledore regresó al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde permaneció hasta que le fue imposible demorar por más tiempo la confrontación con Gellert Grindelwald..._pero esa es otra historia_...

**-FIN-**

**_Nota Final:_**

Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Es un poco distinta de lo que suele ser un fanfic de Harry Potter, pero con ella pretendía incorporar el folklore mágico español, que es muy rico, al potterverso. Tiene su continuación en La Prisión de las Ánimas, que avanza poco a poco mientras simultáneamente escribo Las Reliquias de la Muerte, una historia que acontece durante la Guerra de los Cien años, y en la que los hermanos Peverell tienen mucho que contar.... Tanto si te ha gustado _La Rosa y el Enigma_ como si no, te agradeceré que me dejes un review. Los reviews ayudan a mejorar a los escritores de fanficción.

Saludos, y espero que te gusten otras historias mías. Y si quieres leer ficción, te invito a visitar mi página en fiction press.

Sorg.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas de la Autora**

Tiempo después de haber concluido esta historia, mi primer fic que además es una novela corta, me encuentro inmersa en varios proyectos, entre ellos su reedición completa (ya llevo varios capítulos revisados). Además, entre otras cosas estoy escribiendo su continuación (la parte subida también ha sido revisada y reeditada recientemente). Y este proceso de reedición, revisión y re- redacción me ha producido la necesidad de incluir estas notas de autor.

Desde el primer momento supe que no sería fanfic al uso. _No quería que lo fuera_. Los personajes, por tanto, tenían que ser secundarios, _muy, muy secundarios_, para poder desarrollarlos a mi antojo. Y además, se me ocurrió explotar otros contextos. Elegí la Guerra de Grindelwald y su coincidencia con la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y tiempo después me llevé la grata sorpresa de que Rowling afirmó que durante aquellos acontecimientos hubo magos y squibs que colaboraron con los muggles _¡Bingo!_

Con la idea en la cabeza, lo primero fue buscar el titulo. Si ahora lo tuviera que elegir, seguro que no sería éste. Pero al iniciar una historia en ffnet es lo primero que hay que hacer, y lo cierto es que se me ocurrió en inglés (The Rose and the Riddle), lo cual resultaba mucho mejor porque jugaba con el apellido de cierto mago tenebroso. Al final, no fui capaz de sacar nada mejor que una pobre traducción literal. La Rosa es el nombre en clave de una agente secreto y el Enigma hace alusión al misterio del sistema de encriptado que al final resulta ser el mismo de las máquinas Enigma de los alemanes.

Y entonces hubo que diseñar personajes. Y como quería ceñirme lo más posible al canon, cogí el Arbol de Familia de los Black subastado por Rowling, y de ahí tomé a Cassiopeia Black, hija de Cygnus Black I, y soltera. Le di una apariencia típicamente Black y la doté de poderes de metamorfomagia y de una inusual habilidad para la transfiguración. Una bruja competente, como buena Black, y astuta, como exponente de la Casa de Slytherin, anterior a la degeneración que afectó a Bellatrix y Sirius, porque una familia que ha sobrevivido 7 siglos en el candelero no puede estar formada exclusivamente por enfermos mentales. Mas bien al contrario, tiene que haber en ella gente muy capaz. Y por aquello de que los extremos se atraen, novia de un tal Malcolm McGonegall, pariente cercano por supuesto de Minerva, un recalcitrante Gryffindor cuya temeridad a la postre le pasará una cara factura.

Marius Black, su hermano borrado del árbol por ser un squib, tiene que hacerse un hueco en el mundo muggle. Le añadí como segundo nombre Simon por una razón: Marius Simon fue un astrónomo del siglo XVII. Elegir el nombre de un astrónomo para aquel que no puede estar entre las estrellas de la familia porque no posee la magia me pareció una genialidad de Jo, pero ella no ha confirmado ni desmentido nada. Y le busqué una novia, Kate. Dejo en el aire que pudieran ser abuelos o bisabuelos de Hermione (con ese nombre...). Ambos se conocen en un lugar real, Bletchley Park (_el Oráculo de Bletchley_), donde miles de descifradores desentrañaban los misterios de las claves codificadas con las máquinas Enigma, sobre todo mediante un enorme ordenador llamado La Bomba (quien tenga interés, puede consultar por Internet).

Jasper Masqueline, que interviene brevemente, está basado en un personaje real de nombre muy parecido, un prestidigitador que, efectivamente, disimuló una ciudad entera evitando un bombardeo alemán. Millicent Bagnold fue, según un test de Rowling, Ministra de magia en aquella época. La convertí en una Bulstrode por matrimonio. Arabella Figg, Albus Dumbledore o el resto de los coetáneos de la Casa de Black también hacen sus pequeñas incursiones en una historia que mezcla eventos reales y fantásticos bajo la sombra de Gellert Grindelwald cuyo centro de operaciones se sitúa en la localidad suiza del mismo nombre.

Y, puesto que mi personaje huía a través de España, había que inventar la sociedad mágica española. ¿Cómo sería? Lo único que tenía claro desde el principio era que tenía que ser compatible con el potterverso y con la tradición (o mejor dicho, las tradiciones populares, que son muchas). Para ello, lo primero era hacerme una buena idea del mundo mágico de Rowling.

¿Cómo es realmente el mundo mágico creado por Rowling? ¿Está basado en Avalon, puesto que Merlin y Morgana son personajes históricos? ¿O será otra cosa realmente? La clave me la dio primero un libro de Julio Caro Baroja – _Las Brujas y Su Mundo_-, en el que se describe el arquetipo de mago o bruja en el mundo clásico, y después Maite Carranza, autora de _La Guerra de las Brujas_, que también elige ese modelo. Llegué a la conclusión de que esa había sido también la opción de J. K.

Ahora había que intentar ser original, e inventar una sociedad española que aunara el folclore y la tradición, y a la vez fuera compatible con el potterverso. Y resulta que nuestras tradiciones tienen muchos elementos comunes y también muchas particularidades. Así que, teniendo en cuenta todo aquello, se me ocurrieron las Tradiciones, con mayúscula, modos de hacer magia propios de cada zona geográfica que se mezclan con el sustrato clásico greco latino y las aportaciones sefarditas y árabes. Y junto a los magos y brujas, el bestiario peninsular. En este sentido, recientemente Ana Herreros ha publicado un _Libro de Monstruos Españoles_, porque, coincido con ella, tenemos nuestros propios cocos que se están quedando olvidados por la influencia anglosajona. ¿Cuándo se habló de goblins o trolls en nuestra imaginería fantástica? Nunca, pero si de duendes, trasgos, cocos y un largo etcétera.

Y si la sociedad mágica británica estaba anclada en la época victoriana, la española tenía que ser otra cosa. Una sociedad que tenía que haber vivido lo que vivieron nuestros antepasados peninsulares, incluido todo el proceso de conquista y reconquista. Una sociedad por tanto diversa y plural, dispuesta a seguir adelante a pesar de que arrecien tiempos difíciles, el lugar donde Nicolás Flamel aprendió alquimia del Maestro Canches, donde dice la tradición que se esconde la Mesa de Salomón, y donde los nazis buscaron el Grial. Y surgieron así instituciones: La Casa de las Tradiciones (que visitamos en Las Reliquias y posiblemente volvamos a ver en La Prisión), el Ministerio de Magia con sección portuguesa (porque hubo un tiempo en que la Corona de Portugal también se ceñía por el monarca castellano), la Sección Mágica de la Biblioteca Nacional...medios de transporte como el 3M (Madrid Metro Mágico), o la red Glú (que va por las calefacciones en lugar de las chimeneas, porque en la capital es lo que predomina), sin por ello prescindir de la aparición o las escobas, del uso de la varita o de la cocción en el caldero.

Y también surgieron términos. En 1944 no había una invasión de terminología inglesa, por lo que muggle (Máguel) no podía ser palabra de uso frecuente. Mas bien habría alguna denominación histórica, un término habitual, así que los llamé _ingenuos_ porque se comportan de manera ingenua. Luego, en Las Reliquias, surgió NoMago para squib.

Y por supuesto, personajes. Como Aisone, una sorguiña roncalesa que vive en el otro extremo de Navarra, cerca del lugar más famoso de la brujería española, Zugarramurdi, que ejerce plenamente de Etxe Andre; Zacarías, su marido, un tudelano socarrón sanador de profesión; Sara, la menor de sus nietas, valiente y capaz, a veces algo cabezota, a veces algo inmadura, de natural generoso, de tradiciones mezcladas y traumatizada por el drama de toda la familia que fue la muerte de su hermana mayor. Katalintxe, siempre más sensata, siempre más adulta porque fue huérfana desde que tenía meses. A diferencia de Tom nunca la abandonaron pero necesita superar una sensación de ausencia. O Santiago, bruixo galego, trabajador, leal y con las ideas claras. Y Graciana, el prototipo de bruja partera y herbolera, porque hubo un tiempo en que a las mujeres que se dedicaban a ese oficio (porque los hombres no se preocupaban de ello) se las señaló como brujas.

Al final de la historia, los magos aliados han conseguido invertir las tornas y arrinconar a los secuaces de Grindelwald en su reducto suizo, pero a pesar de ello están lejos de la victoria. ¿Por qué? Porque subyace un elemento personal importante entre Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald que procede de la época en que se conocieron. Y es que aquellos magos de talento jugaron con fuego, nunca mejor dicho. El camino hasta su enfrentamiento final lo tendrán que trazar las protagonistas femeninas (que si las brujas tuvieron siempre más protagonismo que los magos, por algo debió de ser), primero localizando el brazalete ese que se ha perdido, después descubriendo su misterio alquímico, y finalmente liberando su contenido.

En el proceso, aventuras, amor y odio, éxitos y fracasos, descubrimientos y sorpresas... La Prisión de las Ánimas será también un fanfic raro. Pero es que tampoco pretendo otra cosa. Es potterverso sorgexpandido, un universo mágico en el que los personajes siendo fantásticos quieren ser reales y realistas, y, por encima de sus facultades para conseguir cosas agitando sus varitas, reclaman ser personas.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
